Always For You
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: La dulce Lucy se da cuenta que se ha enamorado perdidamente de su compañero Natsu, pero sabe perfectamente que el lo desconoce completamente. En fin, trata sobre las dificultades que la rubia tendrá que enfrentar para conquistar a Natsu.
1. Lo Que Siento Por Tí

**¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Aquí regreso con este fic de una pareja que últimamente me ha dejado pensando mucho, ya que como que si se gustan y como que no, pero eso me dio paso a una idea que no quise pasar desapercibida. Se trata de un NatsuxLucy, de esta serie muy buena, Fairy Tail. Tiene buena trama, buen desarrollo, y sobre todo, personajes con una personalidad excelentemente bien definida. Recomiendo abiertamente la serie.**

**Bien continuemos con el fic. No se de cuantos capítulos se trate, pero les juro que me estoy esforzando enormemente para que sea larga ^^U.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo me baso en su historia para crear la mía xD.**

**Ok, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo No. 01: "Lo que siento por ti"**

POV de Lucy

_Ya estaba muy cansada. Ya no tenía ninguna llave para usar, ya había utilizado todas, ya no me quedaba fuerza. Pero tú me sorprendiste, con bastantes rasguños y heridas en tu cuerpo, con tu respiración agitada, aún seguías de pie…con la frente en alto, y con ese semblante de seguridad que tanto te envidiaba. Mis piernas ya no podían soportar mi peso, es por eso que quedé prensada al suelo, y lo único que podía hacer era observarlos a ustedes. Gray se veía casi ileso, pero su brazo ensangrentado delataban que también estaba cansado, igual con Erza, apenas y se podía sostener con la espada contra el suelo, mientras su armadura se veía dañada y rota. Happy estaba a mi lado, y con su voz chillona, llamó mi atención…_

_-Lucy, ¿Estás bien?¿No estás lastimada?- me preguntó, con sus patitas sobre mi pierna izquierda._

_-No te preocupes Happy, me encuentro bien…- le dije, con una sonrisa fingida, ya que no deseaba que se preocupara por mí. Volví mi vista al frente, y divisé al enemigo aún con esa sonrisa sarcástica. Esta vez, se trataba de un poderoso mago rebelde, llamado Antuario, que había aprisionado a los residentes de un pequeño pueblo, para adquirir sus poderes mágicos, y volverse más fuerte. Lo miré con un poco de temor, ya que estaba completamente indefensa, pero sin embargo tu te acercaste a mí, y en voz baja susurraste…_

_-No te preocupes; no permitiré que te haga daño…-me dijiste, sin siquiera mirarme, pero eso no fue necesario, ya que con tus palabras me bastaba para sentirme tranquila. Sin quererlo me sonrojé, y bajé mi vista sonriendo. Realmente, me sentí tranquila…_

POV de Natsu

_Sabía que estaba cansado, pero eso no me iba a detener…esa gente me necesitaba, y yo no los iba a abandonar a su suerte. Me quejé ligeramente, pero procuré que mis compañeros no me escucharan. Sin pensarlo más, encendí fuego en uno de mis puños, y me preparé para el próximo ataque. Gray y Erza también se prepararon para ayudarme, Lucy no se pudo mover ya que ella si se encontraba un poco más herida que nosotros, pero ella es mi compañera, no puedo abandonarla, así que también a ella la protegeré con todas mis fuerzas…no dejaré que ese tal Antuario le haga daño._

Un silencio llenó el momento, ya que la tensión comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Gray juntó sus manos, Erza cogió su espada, y Natsu chocó sus puños para comenzar así, el combate final…ya que de este dependía la victoria o la derrota de Fairy Tail. Antes de comenzar, Natsu dio una orden…

-¡Happy, protege a Lucy!

-¡Aye, señor!

Y así, los 3 chicos corrieron decididos a atacar, mientras la rubia los observaba con los nervios de punta.

El combate empezó con un Golpe de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego por parte de Natsu, quién concentró toda su magia para lograr dañar al enemigo considerablemente, pero Antuario logró contrarrestarlo con un ataque de defensa, que lo repeló y deshizo con mucha facilidad. Gray llegó por un costado con un Ice Maker Sword, y logró destruir su barrera con este, y justo en ese momento Erza lo atacó con su espada, atravesándolo por el costado. Justo ahí, Gray creó una especie de cuerda con hielo, y ató a Antuario, dejándolo complemente inmóvil. Natsu llegó para dar el golpe de gracia, y con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, lo embistió con una excelente Ala de Fuego. Antuario quedó todo chamuscado y herido, y eso los chicos lo aprovecharon para rescatar a los ciudadanos. Happy voló feliz hacía Natsu y los demás…

-¡Lo lograron!- exclamó, dándoles el triunfo. Los 3 sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia un tanto larga, Lucy miraba seria la escena…lo habían logrado, habían ganado de nuevo una batalla, y ella no les había ayudado en nada. Bajó la vista, y agua comenzó a gotear a sus piernas. Se sentía completamente inútil. A pesar de ser una Maga de los Espíritus Celestiales, estaba consciente que su nivel de magia no llegaba a ser como el de ellos, y que siempre en cada misión ella terminaba indefensa e inútil, dependiendo siempre de Natsu y haciendo que se hiriese por protegerla. Dolida por la verdad, intentó levantarse por propio pié, pero terminó cayéndose y haciéndose mas daño. Eso lo escuchó el Salamander, y aterrado, corrió hacía con la rubia, que estaba en el suelo incorporándose lentamente…

-¡Lucy!- gritó Natsu. Lucy aún seguía con la vista gacha, y solo logró hincarse un poco. El pelirosa llegó a su lado, y se aterró mas al ver su cuerpo temblar.

-¡¿Lucy, estas bien!- le preguntó, tomando su codo, y tratando de pararla, pero ella parecía no responder. En ese momento, sintió una gota caer sobre su mano, y la mano de Lucy muy fuertemente agarraba su brazo. Fue ahí cuando el chico comprendió lo que pasaba…

-Natsu…perdóname…- le decía, mientras se acercaba a su pecho y recargaba su frente en el, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. El pelirosa la miró con tristeza, sin dejar de soltarla…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Lucy?- le preguntó, confundido. Ella levantó la vista, y Natsu descubrió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo siempre…termino indefensa…en las batallas…- le decía entre sollozos, y con su voz cortada- Nunca les puedo ser de utilidad, siempre estropeo todo…- le dijo, echándose a llorar desconsolada. El pelirosa la miró con comprensión, y luego volteó a ver a Gray y a Erza. Ellos se arrodillaron a la altura de ambos…

-Lucy, tu no nos eres inútil…- le dijo Erza, tomando su hombro.

-S-Sí…- exclamó Gray, algo apenado- Siempre estás ahí apoyándonos, dispuesta a ayudarnos…-le dijo con las mejillas encendidas. Natsu sonrió complacido, y luego bajó su vista para encontrarse con Lucy…

-Ya oíste. Nadie aquí piensa que eres inútil, tampoco yo…ya que tu eres mi compañera Lucy, y te quiero así como eres…- le declaró, sorprendiendo a la rubia, quién con los ojos expandidos levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con los de Natsu. De repente, algo le recorrió media espalda, e hizo que su corazón se acelerara con solo mirar esos ojos. Además, sus mejillas se encendieron visiblemente…

-¿E-En serio?- le preguntó, aún incrédula.

-¡Aye!- exclamó el chico, similar a como lo hace el gato azul.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y con nuevas fuerzas se puso de pié. Nunca dejó de mirar a Natsu, ya que había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Ya cuando se despidieron de los habitantes del pueblo, emprendieron camino de regreso a Fairy Tail. Llegaron a la estación de trenes, y esperaron el que los llevaría a casa. Cuando llegó, y en cuanto Natsu pisó el tren, se desvaneció con rayitas azules en su cara, y los ojos desorbitados…

-Y ahí esta otra vez…- exclamó Gray, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Aye!- exclamó Happy.

Pero la pelirroja sin decir nada, cogió un brazo de Natsu y lo colocó en su cuello. Sonriente, lo llevó a uno de los asientos, y recostó su rostro en sus piernas.

-Descansa…ya has hecho mucho por hoy…-susurró, mientras que Gray, Happy y Lucy se le quedaban viendo. Gray y el gato se echaron miradas pervertidas uno al otro, y fueron a molestar a Erza con preguntas molestas. Sin embargo, Lucy se sentó seria y sin decir nada, solamente volteaba a ver a la ventana. De reojo, miraba como Erza acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla de el Salamander, y este sonreía como perrito faldero cuando le hacían cosquillas…y eso, sin querer, le ocasionaban un nudo en la garganta, y lágrimas que no quería que se derramaran. Con las mejillas un poco rojas, dejó de mirarlos, y prefirió aburrirse viendo el paisaje mientras llegaban a Magnolia…

-.-

Después de 1 hora de camino, pisaron tierra de Magnolia, y Natsu seguía con las mismas líneas azules en su cara. Gray lo levantó y lo llevó en su espalda, y luego se fueron hacía el gremio. Lucy se veía triste, pero trató de disimularlo para que nadie le preguntara la razón. A medio camino, el Salamander se repuso y se puso escandalosamente alegre como de costumbre, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba con ellos. Lucy seguía seria, y no había hablado durante todo lo que habían caminado, y eso lo notó Happy…

-¿Lucy, porque estas tan callada hoy?-le preguntó, acercándose a su cara.

-A-Ah…n-no es nada Happy-le mintió, volteando hacía el lado opuesto. Pero en cuanto escuchó a Natsu acercarse, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí vivo.

-Lucy, tu no eres así, siempre te la pasas diciendo puras tonterías, y hoy no has dicho nada, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Natsu en verdad curioso, ya que a él le preocupaban sus amigos.

-Tonterías ¿eh?...- susurró, con su habitual rostro. Pero cuando el pelirosa se puso justo enfrente de ella, le impidió el paso, y la miró con esos ojos penetrantes, una fuerza mayor a ella la detuvo, y la dejó inmóvil. Con la misma mirada, se acercó a ella y se puso a pocos centímetros de ella. Con cada paso que daba, el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba mas y mas, y su mente se nublaba. Ya cuando casi estaban nariz con nariz, Natsu habló…

-Dime que te sucede, si te hicieron algo, yo me encargaré que el que lo haya hecho, pague caro…- le declaró, con firmeza en sus palabras. La chica no dijo nada, ya que un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Natsu se desesperó, y mostrando sus dientes, apretó sus puños…

-¡Con un demonio Lucy!¡Habla ya!- le gritó tan enfadado, que sin quererlo, hizo que la chica derramara mas lágrimas, y corriera lo mas lejos de ahí...

-¡Lucy!- gritó Erza, tratando de detenerla, pero la rubia ya casi ni se alcanzaba a ver. Gray al ver lo que acababa de pasar, se acercó a Natsu y le dio un coscorrón…

-¡Idiota! La has hecho llorar…-le dijo, de brazos cruzados, mientras Natsu se agarraba su chipote, enojado.

-¡Gray, tú…!- le dijo, con los ojos flameantes, pero Erza le detuvo con un solo brazo.

-¿Por qué me detienes Erza?- le dijo, casi gritando.

-Primero, a mí no me hables así…- le dijo, y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para tranquilizarlo…

-Y segundo, tú fuiste quién asustó a Lucy y la hiciste llorar, así que a ti te corresponde buscarla…- le ordenó, levantándolo de la bufanda. Al verse repuesto, miró a Gray y a Erza quienes se veían bastantes serios. Y al final, bufó molesto…

-Esta bien, yo iré a buscarla…

-.-

En Fairy Tail, todo se encontraba un tanto tranquilo, y todo transcurría normal. MyraJane se encontraba despachando a una Lucy desganada…

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy-chan?- le preguntó con su tono dulce de siempre. La chica tenía la cara triste, y la recargaba sobre sus manos.

-No lo sé, Myra-san…- le dijo, recostando su cara sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Uhmm, sí no se…

-Haber, explícate…

-Es que…- apenas dijo eso, y luego se quedó en silencio. La albina le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Haber, sí una chica está así, entonces eso quiere decir que tiene que ver con un hombre, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, con cierta picardía en su voz. Al escuchar eso, la rubia se levantó completamente roja…

-¿C-Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó, anonadada.

-Tengo más experiencia de lo que aparento- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Ya cuando la sorpresa pasó, la cara de Lucy volvió a ponerse triste.

-Y bien, ¿de quién se trata Lucy?- le cuestionó, con dulzura, pero la rubia no quiso responderle por pena.

-Ok, entonces adivinaré…Veamos, ¿Gray?

-No- susurró, pero lo logró escuchar Myra.

-¿No? Bueno entonces Loki…

-Tampoco- volvió a decir.

-Bien, no hay otra opción, es Natsu ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se paralizó como si le hubieran encajado un cuchillo en la espalda. La albina rió ante su reacción…

-Entonces sí es Natsu, jiji

Lucy levantó el rostro rojo, y miró a MyraJane quién tenía una tonta sonrisita de razón en su cara. Suspiró largo, y se levantó, con el mismo semblante serio de antes, para luego afirmar con la cabeza. MyraJane sonrió comprensivamente…

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucede con él?¿Tuvieron alguna pelea o algo?- le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, y tomando una de sus manos. La chica hizo un gesto de querer llorar, pero nada salió de sus ojos…

-E-Es que él…mas bien yo…ehmm…- divagaba sin decir nada concreto, mientras sus ojos se veían muy brillosos, y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. La albina se sorprendió de el rostro que tenía…probablemente eso era…

-Lucy…- le dijo, haciendo que volteara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, casi llorando.

-¿Qué sientes? Sientes algo en tu pecho, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a la rubia, quién con los ojos expandidos, la miró fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Myra-san?- le preguntó, sin entender nada. La chica tomó su hombro, y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-Lucy…- exclamó, sin dejar de verla- Te estás enamorando de Natsu…

Se sobresaltó. Llevó sus dos manos hacía su pecho, y sintió los acelerados latidos que su corazón daba. Además, tocó sus mejillas y las sintió calientes. Observó sus ojos en un espejo, y comprobó que estaban más brillosos que antes. Lo único que quedaba, era la respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto se venía haciendo desde que regresaron de la misión…sí, se estaba enamorando de Natsu cada vez más. MyraJane la miró, y luego sonrió. En ese justo momento, la puerta se abrió, y se mostraron 3 figuras, que eran las de Erza, Gray…y Natsu.

-¡Ya regresaste Natsu!- exclamaron varios al verlo ahí. Lucy al escuchar ese nombre, se quedó muda.

-¡Aye!- se escuchó la afirmación del pequeño gato azul.

Luego, el Salamander divisó la espalda de la rubia, y su rostro se puso serio. Se fue acercando poco a poco. La chica se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa en cuanto mas se acercaba el chico. Luego, sin quererlo, se puso de pie, y salió corriendo de nuevo de ahí, dejando al pobre pelirosa sorprendido, y con un brazo extendido que intentó detenerla. Todos se quedaron viendo a la puerta, y luego miraron a Natsu confundidos. El pelirosa dejó salir un largo soplo…

-Hola Natsu- exclamó MyraJane con una sonrisa amplia. El chico se sentó en un banquito, y dejó caer todo su rostro sobre la barra.

-MyraJane…¿qué le pasa a Lucy?- le preguntó, esta vez con verdadera preocupación.

-Ahh…bueno verás…ella esta teniendo muchos problemas ahora- le dijo, buscando una manera de mentirle. En cuanto escuchó eso, levantó la cara y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Entonces tu sabes qué es lo que le pasa!-le preguntó casi gritando, golpeando la barra con sus palmas y con una sonrisa tan enorme que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-B-Bueno, no exactamente…- le mintió, con una sonrisa de disculpa. El chico frunció los labios. En ese momento, Erza se acercó a ellos…

-Eso te corresponde a ti descubrirlo Natsu, fue tu culpa que Lucy se haya ido corriendo y llorando…- le dijo seca, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Este entendió a lo que se refería, y volvió a soltar un suspiro…

-Tienes razón Erza- exclamó, y enseguida se puso de pié- Voy a buscar a Lucy, y disculparme con ella…- lo dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, y luego salió de ahí. La pelirroja lo miró con una cálida sonrisa…

-Así se habla huracán…- susurró, un poco sonrojada cabe mencionar, y eso lo pudo notar MyraJane, quién le miró pensativa.

-.-

-¡Lucyyy!- gritaba desde el tejado de un edificio el Salamander, mientras que acomodaba sobre sus cejas su mano para así lograr fijar mas su vista. Por otro lado, el pequeño gato azul buscaba volando a la rubia. Ya llevaban así alrededor de 1 hora, y aún no habían podido dar con la chica…quién, acomodada en una esquina, y con los ojos vacíos, se encontraba en su departamento. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo ligero, pero que era visible para los ojos humanos. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, y delataban que estuvo llorando. Inhalaba constantemente, mientras se limpiaba los ojos que no podían parar de llorar.

-_"Entonces sí estoy enamorada de él…"_- se dijo internamente, mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Luego levantó la vista, y la fijó al frente.

-_"Por lo tanto, aquélla sensación que tuve en el tren…fueron celos…de Erza"._

Eso la sorprendió más, y la hizo volver a pensar las cosas.

-_"¿Pero por qué? Ella no está enamorada de él ¿o sí?..."_- se volvió a preguntar, limpiándose de nuevo unas pequeñas lágrimas que se colaron de sus párpados. Entonces, empezó a recordar todos los momentos en los cuáles Erza, Gray y Natsu habían peleado juntos, y se dio cuenta que Erza siempre se iba de el lado de Natsu, que siempre intentaba apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, y que siempre sonreía cuando se recostaba sobre sus piernas. Cuando volvió en sí, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza…

-_"No, primero debo comprobarlo bien, estar segura de eso…no puedo solo guiarme por suposiciones…"_- se ordenó a ella misma aquello, tratando de convencerse que estaba equivocada, que Erza no estaba enamorada de Natsu, que ella podía tener una oportunidad con él…al pensar eso, se sorprendió por lo intenso que llegaba a amar a alguien. Ella antes jamás se había enamorado de alguien, pero ahora que le había pasado, no sabía con cuanta intensidad podía llegar a amar a alguien…y ahora, lo estaba descubriendo. De nuevo, abrazó sus piernas, y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Cuando ella era pequeña, siempre había soñado con encontrar a un príncipe azul y casarse con el, para vivir felices el resto de sus días. Pero ahora que lo había encontrado, sentía que no lo merecía…

-_"Soy muy poca cosa para él, en cambio Erza…ella es fuerte y hermosa también, ¿Cómo podría Natsu fijarse en alguien como yo?"_- mencionó en pensamientos, mientras que de nuevo lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. Pero entonces recordó que no estaba segura que a Erza le gustara Natsu, y eso le hizo sonreír un poco de alivio. Se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas, y sonrió un poco más. Pensó que era inútil seguir en ese solitario rincón, así que decidió darse un relajante baño, y luego ir a cambiar su enorme cheque de $500,000 Jewels. Se empezó a desvestir, y se metió a la tina. Enjabonaba con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, y al terminar se enjuagó. Después, se quedó un rato así, en silencio y pensativa. Y de repente, sin querer, la cara sonriente de el Salamander se apareció entre sus pensamientos, robándole unos cuántos suspiros y otros pocos sonrojos. Terminó, y se enrolló en la toalla, pero en ese instante se oyó el timbre de la puerta. A ella se le hizo extraño, ya que habitualmente nadie la visitaba. Se puso una bata de baño encima, y fue a asistir. En cuanto abrió la puerta, de nuevo una fuerza mayor a ella la paralizó, ya que era Natsu, ahí justo en el marco de su puerta…

-H-Hola Lucy…- le dijo un poco inseguro, ya que temió que le cerrara la puerta frente a su cara. Pero no, Lucy simplemente se hizo a un lado, como indicándole que pasara.

-¿P-Puedo pasar?- le preguntó de nuevo inseguro. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. El chico pasó, y se sentó en el sillón. Ella lo imitó. Un silencio como de 20 minutos llenó el momento, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Natsu por miedo y Lucy por pena, en efecto, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un rojo carmesí intenso, lo que le llamó la atención al Salamander.

-¿Te pegaste en la cara? Es que se ve un poco roja…- le preguntó, viéndola con verdadero interés, lo que la hizo sonrojarse más.

-N-N-Noo…n-no es nada- le respondió, escondiendo entre sus mechones su rostro encendido. Natsu retrocedió un poco, y fijó sus ojos en sus manos, sin saber qué decirle, ya que él nunca fue bueno para las disculpas. En cambio ella, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, y su corazón no le ayudaba poniéndose a latir como loco casi queriéndosele salir del pecho. Trató de calmarlo respirando hondo, pero fue inútil, nada la pudo calmar. Luego, de repente, se escuchó la voz grave de Natsu…

-Ehmm Lucy, yo vine para…- le dijo, pero se le fue el valor en las últimas palabras. Pensaba que lo botaría de su casa si seguía hablando, pero algo en la mirada de Lucy lo hizo continuar.

-Lucy, perdón…nunca quise asustarte de esa manera, es solo que me preocupé mucho por ti, y no supe medir mi voz, así que…pues…lo siento mucho, te juro que no volverá a pasar- se disculpó con voz grave y con mirada seria, lo que hizo que la rubia lo mirara de verdad. Ella solo bajó la vista, y como que quiso sonreír…

-E-Esta bien, n-no te preocupes…- susurró, pero alto para que él escuchara. Eso lo hizo resoplar satisfecho, y acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Entonces, ¿ya me dirás qué fue lo que pasó, por qué ibas tan callada?

-S-Sí…

De nuevo silencio. El Salamander se le quedó viendo expectante, y ella buscaba una mentira que él creyera.

-Es que…bueno yo…me siento inútil con ustedes, nunca les ayudo en nada, siempre termino siendo un estorbo y terminan protegiéndome de todo. Venía así porque estaba considerando cambiarme de equipo…- hizo una pausa- e incluso de gremio…

El chico expandió sus ojos, y tomó una de sus manos, lo que la hizo enmudecer.

-¡No Lucy!¡Tu no tienes porque hacer eso!- le dijo, fijándole la mirada de nuevo, poniéndola mas nerviosa.

-Tú no eres una inútil, tu eres muy fuerte…eres inteligente, buena, dulce, cariñosa, siempre tratas de animarnos a todos en lo que puedes…créeme que sin ti no podríamos hacer los trabajos…nosotros te necesitamos más de lo que tú piensas- le declaró, dejando sin aliento a la chica, quién puso rígidas sus manos. Todo aquéllo que él dijo, le llegó al alma, y terminó de fundir ese sentimiento más profundo en ella. Bajó un segundo la mirada, y luego le volvió a mirar.

-¿E-En serio crees eso?- preguntó, sin creer en lo que le había dicho.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú eres Lucy, y nunca dejarás de serlo…yo te quiero- eso le hizo abrir más sus ojos- tal y como eres, no quiero que cambies nada de ti…tú eres mi compañera, y no quiero que mi compañera cambie- le declaró, con una pizca de verdad en su mirada. El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora, y su rostro iba pintando una sonrisa más ancha con cada cosa que Natsu le decía. En ese momento, miró que su mano tomaba la de ella, y eso le hizo temblar un poco. Luego de eso, el la soltó y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Me perdonas?- le preguntó al fin.

-Claro- dijo sin problemas. Eso hizo sonreír al chico…

-Bueno entonces me marcho. Gracias por escuchar, pensé que te negarías y me correrías de tu casa, pero gracias…- le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ella solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Ahh casi lo olvido! Myra-san me pidió que te invitara hoy en la noche a la cena de cumpleaños de Cana. Irás, ¿verdad?- le interrogó, con una sonrisa franca. Ella solo se sonrojó…

-Ehmm c-claro, ahí estaré…- le confirmó, sonriéndole. El soltó una risita.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos luego…- se despidió, alzando un brazo. Ella lo imitó.

-Claro adiós…

Cerró la puerta, y se recargó sobre ella.

-_"Natsu…"_- susurró en pensamientos, y luego de una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo, se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Me esforcé mucho en él, y me inspire leyendo otro fic de la misma pareja de otra autora. Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería que me dejaran su lindo review con algún comentario acerca del mismo, si son tan amables ^^.**

**En fin, los veo el próximo fic.**

**Sayounara~!**

**Abby-san***


	2. Lo Que Ella Siente Por Tí

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con el 2do capítulo de este fic que últimamente me ha tenido muy ocupada -.-. Hay veces en las que mi mente se bloquea severamente y se queda en blanco, por toda la presión de la papelería para la preparatoria, la graduación y mis Xv años, pero ya todo se ha podido calmar un poco, y la inspiración ha vuelto a mí xD.**

**Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de su agrado, y les advierto a las personas que opinaron que hacía sufrir mucho a Lucy, que la historia apenas comienza, si va a derramar casi el Golfo de México en lágrimas, pero no todo será tristeza, lo prometo.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Capítulo No. 02: "Lo que ella siente por ti…"**

8:00 pm. Lucy salía de su apartamento muy bien vestida, con una blusa negra de tirantes que tenía moños y holanes rosas, una minifalda rosa y sus botas negras. El cabello lo traía con una media cola de caballo. Cerró la puerta, y emprendió camino a Fairy Tail. Mientras caminando iba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al preguntarse que opinaría Natsu de su aspecto esa noche…

-_"¿Me creera bonita?"_- fue su pregunta a ella misma, mientras con unas chapitas rosas caminaba por la orilla del río. La brisa de la noche hizo volar su cabello un poco…

Se detuvo justo frente a las puertas del gremio, y luego de retocarse rápidamente, abrió las enormes puertas. Adentro, el ambiente no podía ser mas agradable, música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, las luces iluminaban cada rincón, y toda la gente estaba disfrutando, en especial la festejada Cana, a quién de regalo le dejarían tomar toda la cerveza que quisiera. Entró, y de inmediato fue recibida por MyraJane.

-¡Lucy, te ves hermosa!- le dijo, viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias Myra-san, tu también te ves hermosa…- le agradeció, con un saludo afectuoso. La albina la llevó a sentarse con los chicos de la barra. Ahí estaban Gray, Loki y Natsu. La chica no dejó de sonrojarse mientras iba para con ellos.

-Estás muy bella, Lucy- le declaró Loki, tomando su mano y dándole un delicado beso. Eso hizo sonrojar más a la rubia.

-A-Ah, gracias Loki…

Luego miró al Ice maker, quién volteó el rostro un poco rojo.

-Te ves bien- fue lo único que le dijo, pero para ella fue suficiente para sonreír. Fue entonces que se acercó a quién de verdad le importaba lo que diría de ella, y se notaba, ya que no cabía de felicidad. Natsu la miró fijamente, y eso la hizo sonreír, para luego bajar la vista, lo que sorprendió a la chica.

-Hola Natsu…-lo saludó amablemente, sonriente.

-Hola- le respondió, sin mucho interés. La rubia se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-¿Qué opinas tú?- le dijo dándose una vuelta- ¿Me veo bien?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa bastante ancha. El chico la volteó a ver serio.

-Sí, te ves bien- fue lo único que le respondió, y la hizo desanimarse. En ese momento, se acercó Erza a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola chicos…- los saludó, con su típica sonrisa madura. Ambos la voltearon a ver.

-Hola…- dijo la rubia, queriendo ser amable. Erza se quedó un rato en silencio, como que pensando en algo, y luego tragó aire para hablar…

-Natsu…- su voz lo hizo voltear.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, curioso.

-Te ves aburrido, ¿no quieres bailar?- lo dijo un poco rápido, delatando que en eso venía pensando hacer durante un rato. La rubia simplemente se quedó callada.

-¿Bailar?¿Contigo?- preguntó, mas extrañado aún que Lucy. La pelirroja solo pudo dejar escapar una risita…

-Sí, bailar conmigo. ¿Tiene algo de raro?- le dijo, riendo aún.

-Sí, que precisamente tú me lo pidas…- le comentó, fijando sus ojos sobre ella.

-Ahh bien. Bueno, ¿Qué dices?¿Bailas o no?- de nuevo, como apresurada se notaba.

-Pues, se ve que no hay mucho que hacer para bailar, así que lo intentaré- le confirmó, con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos se fueron al centro de la pista de baile, dejando de lado a una Lucy extrañada, confundida y desanimada. Siguiéndolos con los ojos así se quedó, sentada en una banquita al borde la de barra, sola, solo con Myra-san de sombra.

-Es raro que Erza invite a alguien a bailar, ¿verdad?- le comentó, sacando adrede el tema. Ella sólo la volteó a ver con tristeza…

-Sí…

Se quedaron calladas después de esa respuesta. MyraJane ya tenía sospechas de lo que le ocurría a Erza, pero quería estar segura antes de sacar cualquier conclusión que no sea apresurada.

-.-

Luego de unos largos minutos de bailar, Natsu le comentó a Erza que ya se había aburrido de bailar, que quería ir a pasar el rato con sus compañeros. La chica se vió desanimada, ya que su plan se había estropeado, pero no le quedó de otra más que parar. Ya cuando el pelirosa se marchó con los muchachos, ésta se fue a sentar a la barra junto con Myra y Lucy, sonriendo de alegría.

-¡Uff, baile bastante!- exclamó, sin pensarlo mucho siquiera. La rubia le miró de reojo.

-Se nota que lo disfrutaste- le comentó la albina, con su sonrisa amable de siempre. Erza enrojeció.

-¿E-En serio?- la interrogó, un poco insegura por qué respondería Myra-san.

-¿Creías que nunca me enteraría o qué? Si ya son varios días que te noto extraña, como que no eras tú…- le declaró, con mirada acusadora. Algo hizo que Lucy se alertara a lo que diría Erza después…

-¡Ay Myra! Es que es algo tan placentero. Jamás me había sentido tan repleta de esto antes…- le expresó con una sonrisa ancha de felicidad. Lucy solo pudo contener la respiración. Estaba a punto de escuchar la verdad…

-Y, ¿Desde cuándo que te enamoraste de Natsu?- fue directa, sí, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas para Lucy. Aquélla pregunta, le había llamado más la atención a ella que a Erza, quién roja solo pudo reírse de pena.

-No tengo idea. Pero, créeme, es algo extraordinario- le dijo finalmente, con sus ojos llenos de brillo, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. La rubia se dignó a no decir nada, y esperar a qué esa conversación ajena a ella terminara.

-Me doy cuenta que aún no le dices nada, ¿verdad?- continuó, mirando de reojo a la rubia. A pesar de que sus intenciones no eran malas, no podía ponerse del lado de Lucy, aunque la apreciase mucho y considerara lo linda que era, sabía que tenía todas las de perder con Erza, ya que ésta tenía un poco mas terreno ganado que ella. Ella sabía que sí Erza se lo proponía, podía llegar a conquistar el corazón de Natsu más rápido que Lucy, ya que ella tenía la gran ventaja de conocerlo de hace tiempo. Y conociendo a Erza, seguramente lo conseguiría.

-No, aún no. Pero quiero buscar el momento para hacerlo. No puedo dejar que otras resbalosas se me adelanten. Natsu será mío, y de nadie más- le definió, sin otra intención más que darse por convencida ella misma en que lo lograría.

Lucy, ya no supo que continuó de esa conversación, ya que se había ido de ahí lo más pronto que le dieron sus piernas. No quería seguir escuchándola, no quería seguir escuchando esa voz, que solo le demostraban lo tan poca cosa que era al lado de ella. Después de escucharlo, ahora estaba segura de que Erza estaba enamorada de Natsu, y no solo enamorada, sino que estaba dispuesta a luchar por él con todas sus fuerzas, y se notaba que no dejaría que nadie le ganara el lugar, que desde antes estaba predicho que le pertenecería.

Además, Lucy ya se había enterado por boca de Elfman y Myra-san de lo que sucedió entre Natsu y Lisanna años atrás. Al principio, le dio ternura esa historia llena de inocencia y amor puro, pero ahora le quitaban las fuerzas para seguir adelante. La mente de Natsu la ocupaba Lisanna, al igual que su corazón. Conociéndolo, el jamás pudo superar eso, y si fuera al contrario, ese lugar lo estaría ocupando Erza. Ella sola contra Lisanna y Erza…era una guerra despiadada y todo estaba en su contra. Corría y corría sin detenerse ni a tomar aire, a pesar de que su pecho y sus piernas le pedían un descanso, ella simplemente las dejaba a un lado, y seguía y seguía sin importarle nada. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era huir de la cruel verdad, de esa que le gritaba que Natsu jamás podría pertenecerle. Escuchar eso dentro de su cabeza, hicieron a sus ojos humedecerse, y soltar lágrimas como cuál río desbocado. Llegó hasta un balcón a la luz de la luna, y ahí se detuvo. Miró la ciudad de Magnolia más pacífica que nunca, y el cielo mas limpio que nunca, mostrando esa luna llena y sus estrellas tan brillantes como si fueran diamantes. Un puchero se escapó de su pecho, y de nuevo sus ojos no contuvieron tantas lágrimas, y las dejaron caer sin detenerse. Seguían y seguían, y no paraban, y aunque las limpiara, otras nuevas nacían, y caían sin ningún remordimiento. En ese momento, se arrepintió tanto de haber escapado de su casa, ya que pensó que ella no estaría así si no hubiera huido de ahí. Ahora seguramente estaría en sus aburridas clases de ballet, oyendo las órdenes de su padre acerca de que o no hacer, o sino, estaría leyendo sin parar todos aquéllos libros que su abuelo le había regalado. En ese momento, prefirió eso, a seguir sintiendo esa honda tristeza que dudaba mucho que se fuera. Como una tonta había creído que lo de Erza eran puras suposiciones de ella, pero ahora que las había comprobado, sabía que no tenía oportunidad ante alguien como ella. Sus lamentos salieron altos, y sus piernas no soportaron más el peso de su débil cuerpo, que tuvo que arrodillarse ahí, y sostenerse con los barrotes del barandal.

-_"Es inútil todo lo que haga, jamás podré contra los encantos de Erza. Soy demasiado insignificante para quitárselos…"_- pensó, a su vez, mientras seguía pegada a uno de los barrotes, y limpiándose las lágrimas. Ella siempre se pensó bonita, sexy y provocativa, y había quiénes se fijaban en eso y se lo hacían saber, subiéndole el ánimo, y haciéndola que se creyera que era la más bonita de la ciudad, pero ahora que había conocido a Erza, y se había dado cuenta de sus atributos como mujer, se dio cuenta de lo simple que ella era, de lo poco que era a su lado, y comparándolas, era obvio que cualquier hombre se inclinaría por Erza. Y a pesar de que ella apreciaba a Erza, y la respetaba, no podía evitar sentir que la odiaba. Era su primera vez enamorada, y ya sentía que jamás lograría hacer que él también se enamorara de ella. Sí, puede sonar demasiado negativo, e inclusive dramático y depresivo, pero ¿Qué mas puedes hacer cuando sientes que eres tan poca cosa para alguien, y que aquella otra persona que desea su amor tiene todo lo que te falta a ti? Lucy por su parte, no pudo hacer nada. Jamás antes se había sentido tan miserable, tan perdedora, tan _nada._

El ambiente simplemente no era para él. Prefirió irse a aquél lugar del gremio en donde le gustaba estar, y en donde se sentía en paz. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, le sorprendió la imagen que estaba justo frente a él: una chica rubia llorando como magdalena, y no era cualquier rubia, era Lucy. Dejando un suspiro en el aire, se acercó en silencio, y trató de no interrumpir su llanto, pero fue inútil no sentir pena por ella de la manera en la que estaba sufriendo, y no tenía idea de porque. A pesar de que lo que hacía ella le iba y le venía, esa vez, la vió tan desamparada, tan angustiada que sintió que debía ofrecerle su ayuda.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó, a pesar de saber que de ella se trataba. Ella luego de limpiarse un poco sus ojos, levantó la vista.

-Ahh Gray…- exclamó, aparentando que le daba igual quién fuera. El chico frunció un poco sus labios, y se arrodilló a la altura de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras así?- no pudo evitar su tono de preocupación en su voz, lo que le dio un poco de confianza a ella.

-Bueno, yo…no se si deba decirte…- le declaró, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. El solo bufó con una sonrisa.

-Soy todo menos chismoso, te lo juro- le dijo, haciendo que ese comentario le robara una sonrisa. Ella se acomodó justo frente a él, recargando su rostro sobre el barandal.

-Tal vez te burles de esto, pero te juro que es la verdad.

-Bien.

-Yo…bueno, a mí…me gusta Natsu.

El se quedó en silencio. Ella lo miró extrañada…

-¿Qué, no me piensas decir nada?- le preguntó, con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué debería decirte algo?

-Bueno no se, pensé que te burlarías o algo por el estilo…

-Lucy, eso yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace algunos días, así que no tengo porque decirte nada…- le dijo, sorprendiéndola de más.

-Ahmm, ok…

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Y entonces, que hay con eso?

-Bueno, el caso es, que a Erza también le interesa Natsu…

-¡Naa, ¿en serio?¿Erza enamorada de el ojos puntiagudos?- le interrogó, sin creerlo del todo.

-Sí, ella misma lo confirmó enfrente de mí.

-Ok, eso es raro. ¿Y bien, que hay de malo con eso?

-¿No es obvio? Erza es hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, comprensiva, madura, sexy, y conoce a Natsu hace bastante tiempo…y yo, bueno yo…- se quedó muda al último minuto. El solo se le quedó viendo, expectante. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner opacos.

-Yo solo soy una simple chica, que se enamoró del chico equivocado, y se metió con la rival equivocada. ¿Me crees capaz de competir con ella, siendo que carezco de todo lo que ella sí tiene?- le preguntó, con cierta desesperación en su voz, haciendo que de nuevo las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ella odiaba que la mirasen así, como en realidad era, frágil, sentimental y débil. Pero al contrario de lo que ella se esperaba, el solo resopló, y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Lucy…tú tienes más de lo que piensas, y de todo lo que tienes, créeme que en cantidades, el valor, la dulzura y el esmero de tu corazón por querer ganarte su amor, se llevan el peso más grande- le declaró, sorprendiendo de más a la pobre chica.

-¿En serio lo crees?- no pudo evitar querer saberlo. Gray suspiró…

-Claro; ¿por qué habría de decirte mentiras?- le preguntó, mirándola.

-Tal vez sólo para animarme y llenarme de falsas esperanzas…- le dijo, retadora. El solo aflojó el ceño, y sonrió.

-Mira, Natsu es un completo idiota, ya que no se ha dado cuenta de que tú lo amas, y tu, te la pasas menospreciándote y convenciéndote de que eres tan poca cosa como para competir contra Erza por el corazón de Natsu. Vaya parejita más rarita, ¿ no crees?- le dijo, de nuevo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Pero, eso no quiere decir que lo de ustedes no vaya a funcionar. Para eso, tú tienes que luchar. Yo te ayudaré…- le dijo, animándola.

-¡¿En serio lo harás!- preguntó, emocionada.

-Claro.

-¡Gracias Gray! Ahora ya no creo que eres un amargado y antisocial…

-Gracias por el apoyo.

Y ella dejó salir una carcajada sonora. No era lo que se esperaba, pero estaba mejor que enfrentarse a eso tan grande ella sola. El se puso de pié, y le estiró una mano.

-Vamos, levántate- le sugirió, con una franca sonrisa. Eso le sacó una mueca…

-Claro.

Y se puso de pie. Dejaron a sus ojos entrelazarse, y un ambiente de amistad reinó entre los dos.

Decidieron volver a la fiesta. Ya eran las 11:00 pm y se notaba que el festejo duraría para rato. Gray pensó en ir con Natsu y los otros, pero Lucy lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola. Ahora, tú eres mi único apoyo…- le confesó, haciendo que las mejillas del chico se encendieran ligeramente. Sin decir más, se quedó a su lado, y la acompañó a sentarse en la barra. MyraJane se había unido a las risas de la bolita que se encontraba en el centro, en donde Natsu y Erza se encontraban. El Salamander se la pasaba riendo abiertamente, y Erza no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Al verlo reír así, inescrutablemente la hizo reír a ella, sin siquiera pensarlo. Solo ellos dos se encontraban aislados de los demás, y eso a Gray como que le empezó a agradar, ya que no sabía porque, pero ahora tenía una promesa que cumplir. Suspiró aburrido, e intentó buscar algo con que distraerse.

-Oye…- la llamó, a lo que ella volteó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué Natsu?¿Qué tuvo de especial para que tú…? Bueno ya sabes- le dijo, sin saber explicarse mejor. Ella bajó la vista, y una sonrisa se mostró en su cara.

-No lo se, simplemente…así tuvo que suceder. Es el destino- le comentó, con su mirada llena de ternura, que para Gray, la hicieron ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era antes. Se sonrojó un poco…

-Sí que las personas cambian cuando se enamoran…- le dijo, volteando hacía otro lado. Ella lo volteó a ver extrañada.

-¿Ah sí?¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pues…te ves…aún más linda que antes, tus ojos, tu sonrisa…en fin…-susurraba, pero ella lo podía escuchar perfectamente. Aquéllas palabras, la hicieron sonreír…

-Gracias por eso…

Silencio, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo. Despistadamente, Gray miró el reloj que se hallaba detrás de él, encima del estante lleno de vinos. Ya era tarde, y pensó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir ahora, para evitar que Lucy se volviera a sentir mal.

-Ehmm ya es tarde, ¿Por qué mejor no te marchas a casa? Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?- le recomendó, sin mirarla siquiera. Ella reflexionó un poco las cosas…

-Creo que tienes razón. No sería bueno que otra cosa como esa sucediera- comentó, mirando a Erza quién platicaba embobada con Natsu. Sonrió de tristeza…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?- le susurró con dulzura.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Ya es muy noche, y pues la ciudad es peligrosa de noche- le dijo. Ella sonrió…

-Oye, soy una maga ¿recuerdas? Se defenderme sola…

-Ah bueno sí…

Y fue entonces que se despidieron. La rubia solo quiso despedirse de MyraJane, y decidió no molestar a Erza, quién estaba muy cómodamente charlando con Natsu, quién se veía algo aburrido por eso. Al final, le dio un último vistazo al chico de pelo rosa, y con una sonrisa ausente, se dio media vuelta para irse al fin. Gray clavó sus ojos sobre la puerta, llenos de preocupación.

Natsu se recargó sobre la barrita. Erza fue y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa ancha. Se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde, y que la fiesta terminaría pronto. En eso, el Salamander empieza a voltear para todos lados, como buscando algo…y eso la pelirroja lo notó.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- le preguntó, siguiendo sus ojos.

-Lucy, ¿ya se fue?- le comentó, sin mirarla aún.

-Ehmm yo creo que sí, desde hace rato que no la veo…- le dijo, sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

-Uhmm. Oye, ¿tú sabes qué tiene? Es que lo que me dijo en su casa no me dejó del todo convencido- le volvió a comentar. Erza como que se le hizo extraño que se preocupara tanto por ella, ya que antes no había sido así.

-No. Probablemente Myra sepa algo, ya sabes, con eso de que se llevan tan bien- le comentó, con ironía. El frunció los labios. En eso, llega Gray y se sienta al lado de Natsu.

-Oye Gray, ¿sabes si Lucy ya se fue?

-Sí. Hace rato que dijo que no se sentía bien, así que decidió irse.

-Uhmm. Pobre Lucy, pero no entiendo que le sucede.

Ese comentario hizo que el Ice Maker lo volteara a ver.

-_"Si supieras que tan mal se siente, y todo por tu culpa idiota…"_- exclamó para sí mismo, sin quitarle sus ojos serios de encima.

Luego, se quedaron en silencio. Myra llegó de nuevo a la barra y Erza y ella se pusieron a charlar, mientras que los chicos simplemente se quedaban serios sin hablarse.

No muy lejos del gremio, se encontraba Lucy sentada al borde del río. Se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa aún, así que decidió quedarse ahí y admirar la luz de las estrellas.

-Qué noche tan mas linda…- susurró, levantando la vista, y divisando varios puntillos brillantes en el oscuro cielo. La luna estaba llena, y no había absolutamente nada de nubes, así que se podía admirar el cielo más claramente. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que de nuevo pensamientos relacionados con Natsu le llegaron a la mente. De nuevo, la certeza de saber a qué tanto se enfrentaba si quería arriesgarse a luchar por él, la hizo temblar. Si bien, cuando conoció a Erza, le pareció una persona bastante fría y que solo se la pasaba dándole órdenes a todo el mundo, ahora no sabía que pensar de ella. Después de todo, ellas dos tenían algo en común, y no era algo lo cuál ella haya pedido, pero a fin de cuentas tuvo que suceder. Fue entonces que le llegó una fugaz pregunta: Habiendo TANTOS hombres en la ciudad, ¿por qué se fue a enamorar de uno que era difícil que la mirase más allá de su compañera de equipo?...y no solo eso, que ya tenía a alguien quién velara por él, y le brindara todo aquello que ella deseaba darle. No supo responder, ya que la respuesta no aparecía dentro de su cabeza…ella misma trataba de hacerse a la idea de que no estaba enamorada de él, pero con cada momento que pasaba, se daba cuenta que lo amaba más con cada segundo que transcurría. Suspiró…

Ella sabía lo que valía, ya que sus padres nunca se cansaron de repetírselo. Que ella era una princesa, que se merecía lo mejor del mundo por tener sangre noble, que ella debía comprometerse con un hombre que estuviera a su altura y de su misma condición social. Ella ya lo sabía bien, que era alguien bastante importante, y por lo tanto debería tener lo mejor ¿no?...pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta que cualquier joya, cualquier moneda, o cualquier bolsa, por mas llena de dinero que estuviera, no se comparaban a estar al lado de ese muchacho, que ahora se había vuelto su mundo. Ella sabía juzgar bien a las personas, y cuando lo conoció a él, se dio cuenta del inmenso valor que sus sentimientos tenían, de lo mucho que él valía. Pero, por el contrario, el se comportaba sencillo, nunca se dejó guiar por cuanto tenía o quien era la persona, si a el le caía bien, si le parecía confiable, y sincera, entonces para él sería su amigo. Y fue eso, lo que logró conquistarla a ella, quién siempre sumida en un mundo lleno de avaricia y falsedad, conocer a una persona así, la flechó profundamente. Pero fuera de todo eso, ahora como se habían dado vuelta las cosas, se sentía insignificante a pesar de que siempre todo el mundo le repetía lo importante que era, ya que llegó alguien que tenía lo que a ella le faltaba para conquistarlo, además de que tenía mas ventajas que ella. Otra vez, las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar, y gotas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Fue en ese justo momento, en que el Salamander se apareció frente a ella…

-¿Lucy?- preguntó, aún sabiendo que era ella. Al escuchar su voz, sus ojos se expandieron…

-N-Natsu…¿q-qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó, secando rápidamente las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-S-Sí claro.

-Estabas llorando, ¿verdad?- de nuevo otra pregunta.

-N-No, es solo que algo me cayó al ojo no te preocupes.

-Lucy, no intentes disimular, yo se muy bien que no has estado del todo bien últimamente…lo único que si me preocupa, es que no quieras contármelo a mí, ¿es algo malo?- aquellas palabras la hicieron retroceder su rostro, y verlo a los ojos.

-P-Pues, no…son problemas con mi familia, ya sabes, con los Heartphilia…- le mintió, secando sus lágrimas de nuevo. El la miró con compasión, y tomó sus manos entre las de él, lo que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Somos amigos, y los amigos siempre están ahí para todo…- le declaró, con una sonrisa amigable. Aquellas palabras la hicieron querer llorar de nuevo, pero el momento fue cortado por la presencia de Erza.

-¿Natsu?- cuestionó, sin creer lo que veía. Ambos voltearon a verla. Natsu soltó las manos de Lucy, lo que la sorprendió.

-Ahh Erza…¿qué sucede?- le preguntó, cansado se pudo notar.

-Nada, es solo que ya no te ví en el gremio, así que pensé que te fuiste a tu casa…aunque, nunca esperé encontrarte aquí, y con Lucy…- sus palabras se notaba que tenían celos, pero como conocemos a Natsu, el no se dio cuenta…pero Lucy sí.

-Ahh bueno, es que ya estoy algo cansado, y quise irme a mi casa, pero en el camino me encontré con Lucy que estaba aquí sentada- le dijo, volteando a verla. Ella solo lo miró también en silencio. Ninguno de los 3 volvió a hablar, solo se veía a Erza mirando fijamente a Natsu, y este viendo hacía ninguna parte, mientras Lucy tenía la vista en el suelo. Estaba pensando que hacía mal tercio junto a ellos, así que con los ojos llorosos se puso de pie en silencio…

-¿Lucy?- exclamó Natsu. Erza solo la miró con seriedad…

-Es que…es tarde, y yo…ya debería irme a dormir. Nos vemos mañana…- les dijo, saliendo corriendo, dejando a Natsu con el brazo estirado, intentando detenerla.

-¡Lucy, espera!

Pero fue inútil, de nuevo ya había escapado. El Salamander bajó el brazo resignado.

-¿Por qué se fue?- preguntó Erza, haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

-No lo se; últimamente se ha comportado de una manera rara, ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón…- le contestó, sin mucho interés.

Natsu se quedó viendo el camino por donde se había marchado Lucy, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía idea. Y así, pasó la noche.

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha quedado el 2do capítulo. Me esmeré bastante en él también, y espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.**

**Les agradecería enormemente que me dejaran su comentario en un review para saber si les gustó o no.**

**¡Sayounara~, nos veremos en el próximo cap!**

**Abby-san***


	3. Ayuda del Exterior

**¡Hola! Aquí regresando a dejarles este 3er capítulo de mi fic. Me sentí triste al ver solo un comentario desde el último capítulo ****, así es que me gustaría que comentaran por favor, sus reviews son los que me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, pasemos a lo interesante, el capítulo.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Disfruten por favor ^^.**

**Capítulo No. 03: "Ayuda del exterior"**

Ya el Sol alumbraba abiertamente la ciudad entera de Magnolia. Era una linda mañana de primavera, era por eso que ya se podía sentir un poco de bochorno cuando apenas eran las 10:00 de la mañana.

Esa mañana, el departamento de Lucy se veía algo opaco. Naturalmente, siempre estaba repleto de risas y sonrisas, pero esa mañana, una de tantas que vendrían, se veía triste y solo. En la habitación de la chica, se miraba la cama toda hecha una maraña, almohadas por el suelo, las sábanas hechas bola en una esquina, se notaba que no había pasado buena noche. Y en efecto, ella se encontraba sentada frente a la gran ventana que daba a la ciudad, mirando sin una expresión visible en el rostro, y con unas sombras que rodeaban sus ojos. Sí, se veía deprimida…y como enferma. La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, y Lucy realmente se veía bastante mal, además de que unas misteriosas pastillas se encontraban a la orilla de la cama. No decían bien de que eran, pero el botecito se veía lleno. En ese momento, tocan a la puerta…

-¡Buenos días, Lucy. Soy yo, Myra!- exclamaba una vocecita desde afuera que se notaba bastante feliz. La rubia solo dejó salir un suspiro, y fue a atender. Con paso lento, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con la misma lentitud. Y la sorpresa de Myra fue grande…

-¡¿Lucy, qué te pasa!- preguntó, un poco exaltada y bastante preocupada.

-Nada, es sólo que como ayer estuve un rato afuera en la noche, y estaba un poco frío, me resfríe, es todo, no es para que te espantes así…-le dijo, con la voz un poco gangosa. La albina se calmó un poco después de que le dijo eso.

-¿Ya te estás tomando algo?-volvió a preguntar, entrando a la sala.

-Claro; unas pastillas que tenía ahí en el botiquín- señaló, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Uhmm…

Silencio. Lucy decidió hablar.

-Y, ¿Qué se te ofrece Myra-san?- preguntó, amable.

-Es que, como ayer te fuiste sin razón, pues me quedé algo preocupada. ¿Sucedió algo?- le cuestionó, con verdadera preocupación visible. Ella sólo dejó escapar un suspiro extenso.

-Deberas Myra, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso…- le confesó, con los ojos cansados.

-¿Es algo malo?- de nuevo otra pregunta. Sí que tenía bastante interés…

-En sí, no; pero…- se quedó muda después de eso.

-¿Pero?- otra pregunta.

-Myra, ¿en serio quieres saber?-le preguntó, rendida.

-Claro; eres mi amiga y te aprecio lo suficiente como para preocuparme por lo que te sucede…además, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le declaró, tomando su hombro. Lucy solo le dedicó una mirada indecisa.

-Bien, es sobre Natsu y…Erza- dijo eso como si le doliera, a lo que Myra lo notó.

-Ay Lucy, deberas lo siento. Lo de anoche, no quise hacerlo a propósito…sacar ese tema…

-No te preocupes Myra. Tú estas en todo tu derecho de interesarte sobre las cosas de tus compañeros del gremio…- le dijo, con sinceridad en sus ojos. Myra la miró con seriedad.

-Ya sabes de lo que Erza siente por Natsu, entonces…

-Sí, ya estoy enterada de eso.

-Y, ¿qué piensas hacer? Erza es una persona que se compromete a cumplir lo que se propone, y más si es algo que con facilidad le pueden ganar.

-Sí, eso lo se perfectamente, pero en realidad no tengo idea de qué es lo que voy a hacer- le dijo, con los ojos tristes de nuevo. Myra sintió culpa…

-Lucy, quiero serte sincera…- le comentó, poniéndose en verdad seria. Lucy la miró.

-Estoy muy consciente de las ventajas que Erza tiene respecto a Natsu. También lo estoy, de lo que ella es capaz de hacer por él, ya que es la primera vez que ama. Te juro, que si estuviera en mis manos darte el corazón de Natsu, lo haría…pero ganártelo como se debe, no es cuestión mía, ni de nadie…es sólo tuya. De ti depende de a quién escoge Natsu, sí a ella…o a ti- le confesó, sin despegarle los ojos de encima, y tomando sus manos. Lucy bajó el rostro.

-Pero ¿Cómo pretendes que me enfrente a la belleza e inteligencia de Erza?¿Qué acaso no me ves? Comparada con ella, yo no soy nadie…- le dijo eso, ya con lágrimas rodeando sus mejillas. Myra también bajó los ojos, pero luego volvió a sostener la mirada de Lucy.

-Y qué, ¿sólo por eso te vas a quedar aquí, llorando y repitiéndote a ti misma de lo poco que vales, solo porque tu crees que es así?¿Qué acaso no tienes esa capacidad para luchar por lo que quieres?¿No la tienes, Lucy de Fairy Tail? Discúlpame, pero si bien nuestro gremio es bastante desastroso, e indisciplinado…créeme, que no hay nadie dentro de él que se siente menos que alguien, que siente que no vale nada al compararse con otros. Lucy, tú perteneces a ese gremio. Dime, ¿Acaso nadie de nosotros te ha mostrado lo importante que eres, el enorme valor que tienes? Tú eres una persona, y por lo tanto tienes un valor, que es inmenso. No te quites ese valor, no te destroces a ti misma con pensamientos que sólo harán que te hundas más en el mismo hoyo, y ahora sí sin que puedas salir de él- le dijo todo aquello, mientras que Lucy esquivaba sus ojos, pero ella volvía a retenerlos con los de ella.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?- le reclamó, en cierta manera, molesta.

-¡Porque es la verdad! No porque a Erza la conozco desde niñas y tiene mas tiempo con nosotros, voy a irme de su lado y a dejarte a ti aparte, por supuesto, tu eres uno de nosotros ahora, además créeme que Natsu jamás me lo perdonaría. Lucy, no te desprecies…tú eres muy bonita, eres amable, dulce, y cariñosa con todos. Además, no tienes tan mal cuerpo. Erza por su parte es algo áspera y dura con los demás, a pesar de que sí los quiere. Vamos, levanta esa cara, y sonríe. ¿Sabes? Hubo una vez en la qué logré escuchar a Natsu comentar que de todas las sonrisas que él recibía todos los días, la tuya, era la más hermosa y cálida que le daban, y qué eso le hacía sentir que lo querías, como el te quería a ti-le dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa tan dulce, que Lucy se sintió por primera vez en casa, luego de mucho tiempo. Además, el último comentario la hizo levantar la vista, sorprendida.

-¿E-En serio dijo eso?- le repitió, sin creerlo siquiera.

-Por supuesto- le afirmó. Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-Myra, gracias…gracias por decirme todas esas cosas…- le declaró, sonriente.

-No tienes porque agradecerme; eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte…- le confesó, sonriente a más no poder.

-¿Ayudarme?¿Cómo?

-Bueno, he estado ideando unas cuántas maneras de hacer qué Natsu se enamore de ti…- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Eso sorprendió a la rubia.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿Y Erza?

-Ella no creo que necesite mi ayuda, además, acá entre nos, creo que, en gustos, le gustas más tú que ella…-le dijo al oído, haciendo que los ojos de Lucy se sobresaltaran.

-¿D-De verdad crees eso?- dijo eso sin creerlo.

-Claro; ¿Qué no crees que no me doy cuenta de cosas un tanto obvias?-le comentó, haciendo reír abiertamente a la rubia.

En ese instante, se vuelve a escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Lucy se pone de pié, y va a atender. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con unos ojos azules oscuros un tanto distraídos.

-¿Gray, qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, extrañada de su visita.

-Ah Lucy. Bueno, es que ayer te fuiste un tanto mal, así que pasé a ver si todo estaba en orden, pero veo que sí, será mejor entonces que me v…

No lo dejó terminar, ya que lo jaló de un brazo y lo obligó a que entrase. Ahora estaban los 3 en la sala.

-Hola Gray…- saludó Myra, sonriente.

-Hola Myra- devolvió el saludo, algo apenado.

-Myra me estaba levantando el ánimo, de lo de tú ya sabes qué…- le dijo, volteando un poco su rostro. La albina se sorprendió…

-¿Gray también sabe?- le cuestionó, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí; de hecho, el también se ofreció a ayudarme…- le confesó, contenta.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que el buen Gray quisiera ayudar a Lucy a conquistar a su archienemigo Natsu…que cambios da el mundo deberas…-exclamó, irónica.

-Él y yo no somos archienemigos, es sólo que me gusta molestarlo…es aburrido sino lo hago- confesó, con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Eso hizo reír a las dos.

-Entonces, sí Gray está dispuesto a ayudarnos, tengo una idea que podría funcionar…- dijo con aire perspicaz Myra, que los hizo temblar de solo imaginarse de qué se podría tratar.

-¿D-De qué se trata, Myra?- preguntó el Ice Maker, algo asustado. Solo apareció la cara de Myra toda perversa y con unos ojos pícaros.

-Ya verán…¡Muajajajajaja!- dio una risotada toda diabólica, que tanto Gray como Lucy se quedaron mudos…del susto.

-Ahora ya no se a quién temerle más, a Myra…o a Erza…- exclamó, con el cuerpo tambaleante. Lucy solo afirmó igual.

Ya era el mediodía. Lucy, Gray y Myra caminaban por la acera del río como si nada. La albina ya les había explicado la primera parte de su plan, y aunque Lucy dudó al principio, las palabras de Myra le dieron los ánimos para seguir adelante (_"No le temas al riesgo. Sí tu crees que se podrá, entonces así será"_).

Ahora, decidida, y respaldada por el apoyo de sus amigos, concluyó que ya no tendría mas miedo a arriesgarse. Se dio cuenta, de que si en realidad amaba a Natsu, y quería conquistarlo, debía arriesgarlo el todo por el todo.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail como siempre. Myra llegó rápidamente saludando a todos, como era su costumbre. Gray solo llegó y se plasmó sobre su silla de siempre, y Lucy…pues debía hacer lo de siempre, así que con nervios, fue a sentarse junto a Natsu, cosa que hacía TODOS los días.

-Buenos días, Natsu…- lo saludó, lográndole salir la voz sin problemas.

-¡Hola Lucy!- le devolvió el saludo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Hoy se veía bastante enérgico.

-¿C-Cómo amaneciste hoy?- la pregunta de siempre, sin ningún cambio.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?

-A-Algo…-exclamó, volteando los ojos hacía otra parte.

-¿Algo?- le cuestionó, confundido.

-Ah, es que hoy amanecí un poco resfriada, es todo…

-¡¿Lucy, te sientes bien!¡¿No sientes como si el piso da vueltas, ni náuseas, ni nada!- le preguntaba, sin saber qué hacer después de que ella le había comentado acerca de su estado de salud.

-Natsu, no estoy tan mal, es sólo un resfriado y ya…- pero de repente se cayó, al sentir la cálida mano del muchacho encima de su frente. Su cara se enrojeció…

-Vaya, no tienes mucha temperatura, pero tu cara esta bastante roja- le decía, mientras que con sus típicos ojos ingenuos, la miraba. Ella solo se quedó quieta, sin hacer movimiento alguno. En ese momento, llega Erza, que los vuelve a sorprender en una situación parecida a la de ayer.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta, con seriedad.

-Bien, pero Lucy dice que se siente mal…

-No, no me siento mal, Natsu; ya te dije que es solo un resfriado, ¿qué nunca has tenido un resfriado?- le preguntó, con ojos confundidos.

-Natsu no puede enfermarse; ya que su temperatura corporal no es normal como la de ustedes…- le comentó Happy, con su típica sonrisa de siempre. Lucy lo miró, incrédula.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó, tocando las mejillas de Natsu, y se sorprendió de lo calientes que se podían llegar a sentir.

-¡Pero si parece que te estas quemando…!-exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo reír al chico.

-Traigo todo un volcán dentro, Lucy…-le recordó, mirándola. Ella solo sonrió con pena.

-Ah sí, supongo que tienes razón…- le dijo, soltando sus mejillas y bajando la vista. El la miró como siempre.

-A veces eres bastante distraída…- como que le recriminó, o al menos eso sintió ella. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era el comentario que venía luego de eso…

-Pero, también eres bastante atenta, y muy dulce también…-le confesó, con una sonrisa ancha. La chica levantó los ojos, y lo miró sin creer lo que decía. Erza era la única que los miraba, con una expresión más que seria…, mas bien como molesta.

-¡Bueno, ya basta de holgazanear. Vayan y escojan una misión!- decretó en voz alta, y todos, como alma que lleva el diablo, fueron rápidamente a escoger alguna misión. Natsu por su parte, se puso de pié tranquilo, y junto a Happy, fue y se juntó a la bola. Lucy lo miraba desde lejos, con los latidos de su corazón a todo lo que daban.

Disimuladamente, Myra, Gray y Lucy se acercaron.

-Bien, ahora solo falta lo último…- les comentó, guiñándoles un ojo. Ellos asintieron decididos…, luego volvieron a sus lugares de antes. Lucy por dentro, seguía un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, probablemente Natsu nunca se fijaría en ella. Volvió a dejar escapar una sonrisa, y así continuó el día.

~.~.~.~

Ya se encontraba el equipo de Natsu en la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo la misión. Se trataba de un rescate de el hijo de un hombre muy poderoso, de nombre Bway, quién había ofrecido $6,000,000 millones de Jewels al gremio que lo encontrara, y lo trajera de vuelta. Y por supuesto, el equipo de Natsu se encargaría de encontrarlo…

Iban por la ciudad inspeccionando los lugares y preguntando sí habían visto al joven. Estaban en la plaza principal…

-Bien, es hora de separarnos y tratar de encontrar al responsable del secuestro. Lucy y Gray irán a buscan en lo que es el área de la feria, mientras Natsu y yo buscaremos alrededor del perímetro…-decía Erza con su típica expresión seria.

-Pero, ¿por qué debo ir con Lucy?- exclamó el Ice Maker, aparentando indiferencia, pero Lucy solo mantenía los ojos gachos.

-Porque Lucy va a necesitar a alguien que la proteja, ya que sabes que queda fuera de combate muy rápido…- le dijo todo eso sin importarle que la rubia se encontrara ahí. Lucy solo agachó mas el rostro.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no la mandas con Natsu? Digo, si a ti no te importa claro…-le dijo con una sonrisita pícara, haciéndola sonrojar.

-P-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien, entonces Lucy irá con Natsu, y tu y yo iremos juntos- le corrigió, viéndola de reojo. Erza para no delatar sus sentimientos hacía Natsu tuvo que aceptar.

-B-Bien; que así sea…- exclamó, aparentando conformidad, pero sus ojos delataban la apatía.

Ya ambas parejas separadas, fueron emprendiendo la búsqueda del muchacho. Lucy caminaba justo detrás de él, con los ojos en el suelo, y Natsu iba tan desesperadamente alegre como en todas las misiones. Él y Happy estaban llevando a cabo su plan de "encontrar primero que Erza y Gray al joven" y para eso se la pasaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. En algunos momentos, Natsu volteaba a ver a Lucy con su rostro sonriente, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa con otra mucho más ancha. Ella pensaba y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Myra antes de que partieran. No estaba segura si sería capaz de hacerlo, y eso que todavía la suerte había jugado a su favor dejándole a solas con Natsu. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de MyraJane…

-_"Debes de buscar la manera de que ustedes se queden solos. Entonces, en ese momento, le irás haciendo plática. Cuando lleguen a un momento en donde el tema del amor ya haya sido mencionado, tu debes preguntarle sí hay alguna chica que le guste. Probablemente batalles para que te responda, pero Natsu es muy fácil de convencer si empleas los métodos adecuados. Probablemente luego de eso, él te pregunte lo mismo, y tú solo debes de decirle que sí hay un chico que te gusta, dejándolo con la duda. ¡Suerte!"_.

Echó un suspiró, buscando la manera de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Myra-san, ya que después de todo ella tenía mucho más experiencia que ella. Lo miró un momento, pero luego se detuvo…

-_"¡¿Cómo demonios voy a sacarle plática!"_- se gritó a ella misma, con rostro asustado. Natsu la volteó a ver, y se acercó a ella…

-¿Lucy, qué pasa?- le preguntó, tomando su hombro. Eso la hizo sobresaltar.

-N-Nada…- le dijo de inmediato, sorprendiendo al pelirosa.

-¿Segura? Te noto como…ansiosa- le declaró, viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Ella volvió a sobresaltarse.

-C-Claro.

-Bueno, sí tú lo dices…

Y volvió hacía con Happy. La rubia suspiró pesadamente.

-_"Ánimo Lucy, tu siempre puedes. No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿o sí?"_- se animó en mente, retomando su camino, y mirando la espalda del chico. Cohibió un poco su rostro, pero luego puso cara de determinación. Se acercó lentamente a él, acomodándose a su costado, sonriente.

-N-Natsu…

-¿Mhmm?- respondió, volteando para verla a los ojos. La chica batallaba contra su garganta para que pudieran salir libremente las palabras.

-B-Bueno, y-yo me p-preguntaba…este…- balbuceaba bastante nerviosa, con las mejillas encendidas y las manos entrelazadas. El pelirosa la miraba expectante.

-Q-Quiero d-decir…y-yo q-quería sa-saber…sí tu…

Pero fue detenida por una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas. Se trataba del raptor el cuál ellos estaban buscando. Se escuchó su carcajada sarcástica justo detrás de la rubia, que asustada se dio media vuelta con lentitud…

-¡Ja! Incompetentes magos de Fairy Tail…ya decía yo que aquí había ratas…-exclamó el irónico hombre, con una sonrisa pintada de esquina a esquina de su cara. Natsu lo miró con desprecio…

-¡Tú fuiste quién secuestró al hijo de Rolland Bway!...- gritó, con su cara llena de odio. El villano solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ajajaja! Además hablan…que curioso…pensé que las ratas no hablaban…- le dijo, haciendo enfadar más al pelirosa. Lucy solo lo miraba con temor, escondida justo detrás de Natsu. Eschell, como se hacía llamar el vil hombre, logró percibirla desde su posición.

-Mhmm, y además convencieron a la hija de los Heartphilia para que se les uniera…vaya, sí que son listos…estaba pensando seriamente en secuestrarla a ella, pero desconocía su paradero…, ahora la tengo justo frente a mí- balbuceaba sonriente Eschell, mientras miraba con ojos perversos a la rubia. Natsu se enfadó más…

-¡Atrévete a hacerle algo a Lucy y te las verás conmigo…!- le advirtió, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo frente a la rubia, demostrando protección. Esta lo miró con sorpresa. Aquél comentario borró por completo la sonrisa del malévolo hombre. Un aura negra comenzó a infiltrarse en el aire, oscureciendo todos los alrededores.

-¿Dices que TÚ eres tan fuerte como para enfrentarte a mí?- le dijo, con una voz grave y con la mirada penetrante. La chica se escondió detrás del hombro del pelirosa, pero éste no mostró ni una sola pizca de temor.

-Por supuesto, y puedes apostar a qué te haré añicos con mi fuego, criminal- le advirtió, calentando sus puños y con una seguridad impresionante en sus ojos, que dejó a la chica perpleja…

-_"Se ve muy seguro de sí mismo…no se parece al Natsu de siempre."_- se dijo en la mente, con un ligero rubor en su cara.

-No hay vuelta de página niño, ahora verás lo que conlleva no quedarte callado…- le amenazó, comenzando a dejar correr su magia. Un enorme sello negro se apareció detrás de él, y a la orden de Schell, aparecieron varias sombras con formas de verdugos. Natsu apartó a Lucy, y preparaba su primer ataque…

-Lucy, quédate aquí, será peligroso sí me sigues- le dijo, sin mirarla, pero ella tomó su hombro antes de que él partiera.

-¡Natsu, espera! No quiero ser un estorbo…para ti- le dijo, con los ojos tristes, haciendo voltear al muchacho.

-Lucy, tú no eres un estorbo…

-¡Natsu, cuidado!-gritó el gato azul alado, mientras uno de los verdugos estaba a punto de atacar al par. El chico de un rápido reflejo, lo incineró con sus llamas, cayendo solo las cenizas de la sombra. Natsu alzó la vista, serio…

-Eres bueno chico, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme…-se burló, de nuevo son su sonrisa sarcástica, aun sin embargo Natsu mantenía la misma fría expresión de antes. Eschell no lo pensó más, y mando a varios de sus siniestros uno tras otro, atacándolo por diferentes ángulos, pero el chico a todos enfrentaba, con dificultad, pero no se pasmaba sólo por encontrarse él solo ante ellos. La rubia lo veía desde donde se encontraba…

-Natsu…- susurró, con sus ojos lagrimosos. A pesar de que quería ir a ayudarle, se sentía totalmente inútil. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y sin querer también estaba temblando. Las lágrimas no quisieron contenerse más, y corrieron libres por sus mejillas, tornándolas rojas.

-_"Natsu siempre es tan valiente. Nunca se deja atemorizar por alguien, ni aunque ese alguien fuese Erza…él siempre se arma de valor y encara las cosas con coraje. Esa es una de las cosas que le envidio, y que de inmediato noté cuando nos conocimos. En ese entonces, yo no sabía nada de él, pero ahora…ahora…es diferente…"_- relataba en su mente, escondida como espectadora, mientras su cara se llenaba de más y más lágrimas. Sentía a su corazón latir con prisa, y a su cuerpo como si flotara. Ver a Natsu desde esa faceta suya tan seria, la hacía experimentar nuevos sentimientos.

-¡Vamos niño, dame todo lo que tengas!- le gritó, mandándole más de sus sombras, pero Natsu las exterminaba con la más helada cara que se podía dar. Esta vez, había algo que en verdad le molestaba, y era que Lucy se creyera un estorbo.

-_"Lucy, tú no eres un estorbo…"_- repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, mientras terminaba con la última de las sombras. Al quedar de nuevo de pié, una mirada extraña se escapó de su cara…

-_"Es sólo qué…"_- se giró para dedicarle esa mirada a la rubia-"_No quiero perderte…como la perdí a ella…no de nuevo…"_- exclamó en pensamientos, fijando sus ojos sobre los de Lucy, sin bajarlos, y dejando a la chica pasmada ante eso. En ese momento, giró su cara y la miró a Eschell…

-¿Qué?¿Acaso ya no vas a pelear más, niño?- le preguntó, burlesco. Natsu dejó escapar una mueca.

-No juegues conmigo, idiota. Acabemos con esto ya, o no llegaré a casa para la cena…- dijo con voz grave, chocando sus puños mientras salía humo de ellos. De un rápido movimiento, ya estaba justo frente al criminal, y con un fuerte y poderoso puño de dragón, logró vencerlo, y rescatar al hijo de Bway.

-.-

El atardecer estaba presente. Se veía a Erza y a Gray parados junto a la fuente central de la ciudad, esperando a Natsu, Happy y a Lucy. De entre el horizonte, se logran divisar las 3 figuras, con una de más, que se trataba del joven.

-¡Erza, Gray, lo encontramos!- gritó Happy con su voz chillona, mientras que los demás llegaban con una sonrisa. Erza alzó la vista, y se deslumbró de la figura seria de Natsu, el cual se veía más adulto. Y así, llevaron al chico para con su padre, y cobraron sus $6 millones, partiendo en calma hacía Magnolia.

Ya al llegar al gremio, Natsu de inmediato fue y se tiró a una de las mesas completamente mareado por el viaje en tren, y Erza recostándolo en su regazo, cayendo profundamente dormido. La rubia lo miraba desde la barra, con una sonrisa tierna y rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Lucy?¿Ocurre algo?-le cuestionó MyraJane.

-No, nada, es solo qué…hoy Natsu, me salvó de nuevo, como acostumbra hacerlo- le declaró roja.

-¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que llevas un progreso, ¿verdad?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Eso hizo sonreír ligeramente a la chica.

-Creo que sí…

-Eso es bueno Lucy. Tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por él…- le declaró, tomando uno de sus hombros con ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_"Sí…tarde o temprano…"_- exclamó en pensamientos.

**Bien, hasta aquí ha quedado el 3er capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me gustaría recibir más reviews con este capítulo, por lo menos que sobrepasen los 10 ^^.**

**Gracias, y hasta el próximo cap ;).**

**Abby-san***


	4. Señales

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí volvemos otra vez trayéndoles el 4° capítulo de esta historia ^^.**

**De antemano quisiera avisarles que a partir de este capítulo, voy a empezar a actualizar un poco lento, ya que el horario de la preparatoria no me da un respiro -.-, saliendo a las 7:00 pm, así que les pido por favor que sean pacientes, ya que exprimiré mi cerebro para terminar los capítulos en los ratos que me queden libres, como ahora este que aproveche para actualizarles este capi que acabo de terminar ^^.**

**Bien, a lo que vinieron verdad? Jaja.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo su historia para satisfacción personal xD.**

**Disfruten por favor ^^.**

**Capítulo No. 04: Señales**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo. Unos pesados ojos cafés se abrían lentamente, achicándose por la deslumbrante luz del Sol. Se trataba de Lucy Heartphillia, que con pasos cansados, se puso de pié y fue a ducharse.

Era sábado por la mañana, y sabía que tenía que ir al gremio, ya que hoy llegaban nuevas misiones, y seguramente Natsu querría tomar la que tuviera la recompensa más grande. Eso la hizo sonreír con ternura, al recordar como se ponía el chico pelirrosa cuando llegaban nuevas misiones. Recogió su rubio cabello, y se deshizo de su ropa, entró con calma a la bañera, y dejó salir un extenso suspiro. Miró a la nada bastante pensativa, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a la misma situación, pero en realidad solamente pensaba en aquél rostro alegre y risueño que le hacía dar tremendos suspiros. Ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ese tipo de resoplos, ya que siempre salían sin avisarle. Recostó su nuca sobre la pequeña almohadilla justo debajo de su cabeza, y miró hacía el techo. Sabía que tenía que poner cartas en el asunto tarde o temprano, y decirle a Natsu lo mucho que lo amaba, aún sí él no le correspondía.

Lentamente, se le fueron cerrando los ojos, hasta quedar sólo el silencio y ella. De pronto, de la nada, se escuchó un susurro cerca de ella…

-_Parece que está dormida…_- se escuchó la voz, y en ese momento ella abrió de par en par sus ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro menos esperado…y en la bañera.

-¡N-Natsu!- se oyó exclamar alto, levantándose de golpe, quedando a milímetros de su cara, pero volvió en sí al recordar en donde se encontraba…y en qué condiciones.

-¡Kyaa~!- gritó, tapándose por completo el pecho y la parte baja de su vientre, con las mejillas encendidas en un carmín exagerado. El pelirrosa corre despavorido hacía detrás de las cortinas que rodeaban la tina.

-Oi Natsu, ¿qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó Gray, con tono molesto en la ventana.

-¡E-Estaba espiándome!- le dijo enfadada la rubia, ya con su cuerpo cubierto por una bata y sus mejillas menos rojas.

-No, eso no es verdad, yo sólo vine por ti para invitarte que vallamos un rato a Lienzo*…- le dijo, asomándose un poco por la cortina. La chica se sorprendió ante eso, y luego inconscientemente se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro…

-A-Ahh, con que eso era…

-Sí. Lo siento…- le dijo ahora él apenado, y ligeramente sonrojado. Eso dejó a la chica sin palabras. Verlo así, tan cohibido, le hizo sentir cosas nunca antes experimentadas.

-Bueno, ¿irás o no Lucy?- le preguntó altiva Erza, siempre seria.

-Pero, ¿hoy no es día de nuevas misiones? Pensé qué ustedes se quedarían a buscar la que tuviera mayor recompensa- les comentó.

-Sí, pero ya hemos hecho varias misiones seguidas, creo que Natsu se merece un descanso- le dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír al pronunciar ese nombre. La rubia resopló.

-Ya veo. Bueno, no es mala idea. Enseguida termino de vestirme…- les dijo, alegre como acostumbraba. Los 3 sobrantes salieron para esperar a la chica rubia en la sala, incluyendo al pequeño gato azul.

-.-

Luego de unos 20 minutos, la rubia chica bajó con unos jeans color gris con decorados en púrpura, una blusa de tirantes en púrpura y unas sandalias negras. Su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, a la altura de sus mejillas.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- exclamó, sonriente. Esa sonrisa, hizo confundir un poco al pelirrosa.

-Sí…- dijo Erza, saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí. Y todos la siguieron.

Llegaron a la estación, y esperaron a qué llegara su tren hacía Lienzo.

-Será divertido, ¿verdad, Natsu?- de nuevo esa sonrisa, que hizo retroceder un poco al chico.

-C-Claro…- no pudo evitar trabarse ante tan hermosa sonrisa, que lo confundía y lo hacía desconcentrarse muy fácilmente.

-_"¿Qué sucede conmigo…?"_- se preguntó el chico, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Lucy. De un tiempo para acá, ya se le había hecho costumbre observarla. Al principio, Lucy le parecía bastante rarita, siempre gritaba y se escandalizaba por cosas demasiado insignificantes, pero por otro lado, le gustaba su manera tan dulce y correcta de hablar, su determinación a nunca desanimarse, y aquéllos marrones ojos que desde que la conoció, le habían hecho un tremendo hechizo…pero hasta ahora, se había percatado de ello. La miró de pies a cabeza, a decir verdad, era bastante bonita, su sedoso cabello rubio y esos labios que curvados en una sonrisa se veían mejor, su esbelta figura que la hacían ver tan atractiva, y sobre todo…esos PECHOS! Natsu se quedó helado ante ese pensamiento, él jamás había pensado así de ella, ni de ninguna otra mujer, una de las cosas que aprendió bien de Igneel, fue el de respetar a las mujeres, y nunca pensar en ellas como un objeto de seducción. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora conocer a una chica como Lucy, con todos sus encantos al por mayor y que eran 100 % visibles para él, lo hacía pensar de esa manera…aunque no fuera un pervertido como Gray. Unos ligeros grititos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó la buen Erza, preocupada por los despistes del chico, que tragando mocos se encontraba mirando fijamente a Lucy.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?- le preguntó la rubia, con un ligero tinte rosado en su rostro. Fue su voz la que lo hicieron volver completamente a su realidad.

-¿E-Eh?- exclamó, con cara de bobo.

-¡Qué si te pasa algo, desde hace un rato te le has quedado viendo a Lucy como si fuera un bicho raro!- le gritó Gray, dándole un buen coscorrón.

-¡GRAY BASTARDO!- exclamó, con rostro enfadado y tomándolo de la camisa. Pero la rubia tomó uno de sus brazos y lo detuvo con tan solo sentir su roce.

-¿Ocurre algo conmigo, Natsu?- le preguntó preocupada la chica, ya que nunca antes él la había visto de esa manera. Pero el chico no fijó sus ojos en los de ella, sino en ciertos "detalles" de la rubia que se encontraban para abajo. Aparecieron con un fondo lleno de estrellitas y hasta brillito. Eso hizo enrojecer como nunca al chico, y Lucy se dio cuenta. Después, con una venita casi a reventar, lo mandó a volar de un solo golpe…

-¡¿CON QUE ESO ERA LO QUE TANTO TE LLAMABA LA ATENCIÓN DE MÍ, VERDAD BRUTO PERVERTIDOOO?- gritó, muy roja y enfadada, mientras se veía al chico volar por el cielo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, llegó el tren y aunque Natsu en cuanto puso un pie dentro de él, se tiró al suelo con la cara totalmente azul y devolviendo la cena, comida y almuerzo. Gray se apartó de ahí por el asco, Erza solo suspiró y tomó uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros, lo llevó arrastrando los pies hasta un asiento, y lo dejó recostado en sus piernas. Lucy se encontraba frente a ellos, pero decidió desviar el rostro al ver con qué ternura la pelirroja acariciaba el cabello del muchacho, quién no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse y poner cara de perrito faldero. La rubia optó por distraerse con el paisaje y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Natsu, pero teniéndolo justo enfrente supo que le sería imposible. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, y bajó su vista hasta sus piernas, después lentamente vio caer una mano de Natsu, mientras éste se encontraba dormido. Observó su mano, y perdida en ella, se imaginó que se sentiría encontrarse entre esas fuertes y varoniles manos, que la abrazaran con fuerza, que la acariciaran, que la recorrieran con dulzura…todo eso empezó a inundar su mente. Inevitablemente, un tinte carmesí coloreó sus pómulos, y volvió a desviar la mirada hacía la ventana.

Después de un viaje un tanto largo, llegaron a la gran ciudad de Lienzo. Un lugar turístico bastante agradable y lleno de gente y diversión. Bajaron, y fueron a en donde estaba la fuente del centro del pueblo.

-Bien, aquí estamos, ¿cuánto tiempo quieren quedarse? El viejo Makarov dijo que teníamos bastante tiempo para descansar, pero tampoco quiero que abusen- les ordenó Erza, con actitud relajada.

-¿Qué dices 3 días?- preguntó Natsu, con su sonrisota de oreja a oreja que reflejaba lo contento que se encontraba. La pelirroja sonrió cuando lo vio…

-No es mala idea, debemos aprovechar ahora que tenemos oportunidad para darnos un tiempo- comentó Gray, ya con su torso al descubierto igual que siempre.

-Está bien, serán 3 días…

Y empezaron a caminar. Cada uno llevaba sus maletas sin ayuda de nadie, pero la pobre Lucy que era quién traía mas cosas, se le hacía imposible cargar con todo ella sola.

-Rayos, no debí haberme traído toda esa ropa…- decía con pequeños gemidos, ya que trataba con todas sus fuerzas arrastrando sus maletas. Eso el pelirrosa lo notó, y con aparente indiferencia, decidió ayudarle.

-¿Están muy pesadas?- le preguntó, tomando el mango de la maleta, rozando sin querer con la mano de la chica.

-A—Ah, solo un poco, no te preocupes yo puedo…- le dijo, ligeramente sonrojada. Natsu solo chistó, y se puso las 3 maletas a la espalda. Con la de él eran 4. La chica se quedó sorprendida ante tal acción…

-N-Natsu, de verdad no tienes porque hacer esto.

-Shhh, déjame hacerlo Lucy.

-Pero Natsu…

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?¿Qué no confías en mí?- le comentó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos profundos que de esa manera hasta daban miedo. Ella se asustó un poco por eso, y solo pudo bajar los ojos, ya que era demasiado débil para mantener aquélla pesada mirada.

-S-Sí…sí confío en ti- le terminó por decir, sonrojada. Eso hizo sonreír al joven.

-Está bien.

Y acarició con ternura su cabeza. Aquélla acción volvió a dejar paralizada a la pobre rubia, quién su corazón palpitaba como loco.

-.-

Después de todo ese relajo, llegaron a uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad. Se trataba de Voyage Rollax Extra Pallace, un edificio como de unos 50 pisos de alto, con gimnasio incluido, además de un spa y albercas. En realidad acogedor. La pelirroja de inmediato pidió 2 habitaciones Major, que constaban de 2 camas Queen Size, sala, comedor, cocina, doble guardarropa, baño, regadera y un balcón con una hermosa vista al balneario y al parque de diversiones.

Subieron sus cosas, y cada quién se fueron para sus cuartos. Erza y Lucy en uno; y Gray, Natsu y Happy en el otro. En cuanto llegaron Erza y Lucy, la última se tumbó a una de las camas.

-¡A-Ah! Esto es vida…

La pelirroja puso las maletas sobre la cama, y empezó a acomodar su ropa. La rubia fue y se asomó al balcón para disfrutar de la vista.

-¡Qué bonito!- exclamó, con su rostro emocionado. Al siguiente balcón se podía ver a Natsu con la misma expresión, y ella lo notó.

-¿Verdad que es bonito Natsu?- le preguntó, sin pensarlo. El la volteó a ver, y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro!- exclamó con su enternecedora cara de emoción, que lo hacían verse como un niño. Eso sorprendió a la chica, y le sonrió con un tinte carmesí.

-.-

Con toda la emoción del mundo, los 4 fueron a pasearse por la ciudad. Sabían que era famosa por sus lugares modernos, y que perdérselos era cosa de lentos.

-¡Gray, vamos a subirnos a esee!- exclamó el Salamander, apuntando a una montaña rusa que media como 50 metros de altura, y que realmente se veía espeluznante a comparación con el carrusel o la rueda de la fortuna, al parecer de Gray.

-Ehmm no creo que sea sano para mí subirme a esa cosa, Natsu…- le comentó, con los ojos en una línea y rayitas azules en su rostro.

-No seas cobarde Gray- le inculpó, con los cachetes inflados. La rubia al ver que nadie dijo nada luego de eso, y aunque titubeante al principio, decidió ponerse como candidata a tan deleitante oferta.

-¡Yo me subo contigo Natsu!- exclamó, con un brazo levantado. El pelirosado al escuchar esa voz, no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, y con la mayor felicidad de la que era capaz de expresar, asintió tomando de una mano a la rubia, y dirigiéndose a la entrada del juego. Corrían tan emocionados, pero eso no evitó un fugaz pensamiento de Lucy…

-_"Me siento tan feliz de pasar este día a tu lado…ya que, siempre que me encuentro junto a ti, ocurre algo inesperadamente especial"-__fue lo que sin poder evitarlo, se cruzó por su cabeza, justo cuando sentía la varonil mano de Natsu sujetar la suya con una fuerza delicada, pero que la hacían vibrar en cada parte de su ser._

_Al llegar al comienzo de la larga fila, se detuvieron, y aunque un poco enfadados decidieron esperar hasta que fuera su turno. Lucy no le dejaba de dar vuelta a las cosas en su cabeza. Hoy, Natsu se estaba comportando como nunca antes lo había hecho…estaba especialmente dulce con ella, cosa que si hace pero no en demasía. Al mirar su espalda, un vívido color rojo se apoderó de sus pómulos, sin poder evitar un nuevo pensamiento que llenó su corazón de un extraño sentimiento…_

_-__"¿Será que…acaso yo…le puedo gustar…a él?"__- se preguntó aquello a ella misma, aún con los ojos fijos en su espalda. _

_Luego de un rato, la tarde se había hecho presente. Ya se habían subido a casi todos los juegos mecánicos que se encontraban ahí, y aunque Gray fue el único que se rehusó a subirse al gran "Torbellino", todos terminaron felices de ahí. _

_Ya casi no se veía gente en el lugar, y entonces decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al hotel. Gray, Erza y Natsu iban platicando acerca de que si el Ramen con extra de puerco era más rico que el Ramen Clásico de puerco…cosas realmente sin importancia, sin embargo Lucy, quién iba unos pasos atrás, no había podido dejar de pensar en la actitud que Natsu presentó durante todo el día con ella. Parecía como si en verdad a él…le gustara…como si tuviera una especial fijación en ella por sobre todas las demás chicas, pero aún y con todas las pruebas obias, ella se trató de convencer que lo había malinterpretado y que tal vez solo estaba más feliz que de costumbre…con eso de que cambia de humor de repente. _

_Llegaron al hotel, y subieron a las habitaciones. Gray y Natsu no quisieron al principio dormir juntos, en la misma habitación, pero Erza los convenció que no era conveniente dejar que alguno de ellos compartiera la habitación con una chica, ya que ambos eran unos totales pervertidos, así al final de la discusión terminaron por dormirse juntos. Al apagarse las luces en ambos cuartos, se hizo un silencio absoluto, y al cabo de unos minutos, todos cayeron profundamente dormidos, todos con excepción de Lucy. La rubia no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver la imagen de Natsu sonrojado como lo había hecho hoy, era algo que no dejaba de perseguirla. Y dándose mil vueltas en la cama, aún asi no pudo conciliar el sueño. Al final, derrotada, se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón que daba a la playa. Sentir la brisa del mar la haría sentir mejor de cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado, y recostó su barbilla sobre sus brazos y no le despegó los ojos al horizonte._

_-Qué pasa contigo Natsu…- dejó salir su voz audible, sin esperarse que fuera escuchada._

_-Ni yo mismo lo sé, Lucy…- comentó aquélla voz grave, pero con un ligero tono de inocencia e infancia. Eso sorprendió a la rubia, y sin evitar sonrojarse, volteó de inmediato hacía con el pelirosa._

_-N-Natsu…_

_El chico no le despegó los ojos de encima. Y ella tampoco apartó los suyos. Así se quedaron observándose por segundos eternos, que en Lucy hacían que el corazón latiera a velocidades rápidas. Después, vino un suspiro de parte de él, y eso quebró la tensión del momento…_

_-No podía dormir, así que quise venir a ver si todo estaba en orden, aunque no me esperaba que tú estuvieras despierta…- le comentó, fijando sus ojos sobre el lejano horizonte. Ella no pudo dejar de mirarle, habían una seriedad inusual en su mirada y una sensualidad inverosímil en ese momento, que era imposible dejarle pasar. La chica tembló ante eso, pero no dio señas de eso en ningún momento. Ahora ya había aprendido a disimular lo que sentía…_

_-Yo tampoco podía dormir- le comentó, con un cierto nerviosismo en su voz, pero que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de matar._

_El sonido de las olas era lo único que llenó el momento después, ya que sus voces no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para dejarse escuchar, o al menos no la de Lucy. Suspiró quedamente, y miró al cielo, divisando bastantes brillantes estrellas en él. Recordó la primera noche que pasó cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Natsu, y era exactamente igual de despejada y llena de estrellas así de brillantes…que ella nunca pudo dejar de ver, ya que en ese momento ella veía a Natsu como a una estrella imposible de alcanzar con sus débiles brazos…una estrella muy lejana, que presentía jamás podría alcanzar. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante ese recuerdo, y sin avisarle, una lágrima se coló por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, corriendo velozmente por su mejilla, para caer al fin al suelo. Y como si esa pequeña gota tuviera sonido, hizo que Natsu volteara a ver a la rubia._

_-¿Lucy?- preguntó, incrédulo al mirar sus ojos rellenos de agua-¿Sucede algo?_

_-N-No es nada…- respondió de inmediato, limpiando las delicadas lágrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos, y volteando el rostro. El pelirosa entrecerró los ojos, y con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de la rubia, girando su rostro. Ella se quedó quieta, dejando que la fuerza de Natsu la tomara. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el divisó la tristeza que se apoderaron de esa mirada que él siempre miraba dulce y agradable, pero ahora se notaba opaca, sin vida…_

_-¿Por qué lloras…?- le cuestionó, con una voz sutil y quedita, casi como si le estuviera susurrando. Ella bajó la mirada, y se soltó de la mano de Natsu._

_-Por nada, no te preo-…_

_-¡Yo vi claramente que estabas llorando, así que ahora no me digas que no lo estabas!- le dijo con un tono ligeramente más alto de voz, dejando muda a la chica. Esa reacción, la hizo temerle, y tener unas intensas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Bajando el rostro, y con sus ojos llenos de nuevo, intentó disculparse…_

_-L-Lo siento…- dijo con la voz quebradiza, lo que delataba que estaba llorando. El chico la soltó, y eso ella aprovechó para separase un poco. No lo miraba, ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, como si temiera a verlo. Natsu de repente soltó sus hombros que hace segundos estaban tensos, y enarcó ambas cejas, viendo el resultado de su estupidez. ¿Pero es que era imposible dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella?..._

_-Yo…Lucy…l-lo lamento, no quise en verdad…hacerte sentir mal…discúlpame por favor- le pidió, acercándose a ella de nuevo, y viendo con real dolor las lágrimas cayendo de esos ojos, que no soportaba verlos así. _

_-Hoy andas muy sensible…-le comentó, tratando de buscar otro tema para aclarar la mente. Eso sorprendió a la rubia, quién incrédula subió su vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de él._

_-¿P-Por qué lo dices?- fue su pregunta, temerosa a una respuesta inesperada. El chico la miró fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, no supo que responderle…esos ojos suyos lo hacían perderse algunas veces, y apenas se estaba enterando de eso._

_-Por nada, no me hagas caso…- le dijo, riendo por lo bajo. Ella suspiró, y regresó su vista al horizonte. Dejó un momento al silencio tomar el momento, y después decidió hablar…_

_-¿Sabes? Hoy también tú estuviste un poco raro…-le dijo, sin pensarlo un poco, lo que le golpeó de repente, pero supo que era tarde para remediarlo._

_-¿Raro?¿A qué te refieres con raro?-preguntó, acercándose a la chica. Ella simplemente escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos, para evitar así mirarle a los ojos._

_-Yo pensaba, que tú…en verdad, sentías…algo especial, por mí- le soltó de golpe, ahora con los ojos fijos en los de él, sin dejar ir su mirada. Eso lo dejó sin las palabras correctas para argumentar algo, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus extrañas acciones esta tarde…_

_-¿Especial? Claro que siento algo especial por ti…te quiero, como mi amiga, mi compañera de equipo…- le confesó, diciendo simplemente lo que su cabeza tenía escrito en esos momentos. De nuevo, algo abrumador ensombreció su mirada, e hizo que su corazón diera un golpe contra su pecho._

_-Ahh…entiendo, con que era eso…-susurró, mas para ella misma que para él. Su labio temblaba un poco, y sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que querían derramar, pero no quiso darle saber a él eso, no ahora…_

_Natsu la miró, y notó sus ojos de nuevo llorosos, y se acercó más a ella._

_-¿Ahora por qué estas llorando?- preguntó, ahora con suavidad. Ella simplemente chistó._

_-¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, idiota!- le dijo, con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz, más bien era como desesperación. Eso confundió al chico._

_-¿De qué hablas Lucy?_

_La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza, y con los impulsos que la tristeza le daban, no supo en qué momento lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-¡Qué tú me gustas demasiado Natsu…!- le soltó, con las mejillas intensamente teñidas de rubor, y sus ojos llorosos evitando derramar más lágrimas. Si Lucy lo dejaba sin palabras, ahora el que ella le haya declarado que estaba enamorada de él, eso sí que le dio un buen estremecimiento a sus neuronas. La miró, pero no habló, no pudo derrumbar el enorme nudo en su garganta, temeroso de dejar salir las palabras incorrectas. Así permanecieron varios segundos, hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Expandió sus ojos de una manera inocente, e inmediatamente la respiración regresó a sus pulmones. Sus puños se soltaron, y agachó la cabeza, aún con los ojos abiertos de horror, y derramando una lágrima. El viento dejó correr sus cabellos, silbando una suave melodía, para evitar que el silencio se volviera indestructible. Natsu no podía dejar de mirarla, saber lo que ella sentía, por él…era un golpe duro de verdad. A él jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que Lucy sintiera ese tipo de sentimientos por él, creía que lo que ella sentía era amistad pura y sincera hacía él, tal y como él también sentía por ella…pero ahora, toda su visión acerca de ella había cambiado…no sabía cómo tratarla ahora, no sabía cuales palabras usar para evitar malentendidos y hacerla sufrir, eso era lo que menos deseaba…hacerla sufrir de sobremanera. Pero de repente, ella rompió el silencio…_

_-Y-Yo Natsu…no quise…decir eso, yo…discúlpame._

_Y sin decir más, trató de pasar de largo hacía su habitación, pero la mano de Natsu la detuvo en seco. La hizo que volteara, y que no despegara sus ojos de los de él…_

_-Lucy yo…_

_No fue capaz de decir más. Las palabras se esfumaron de su cabeza, justo al momento en que vió sus marrones ojos, aquéllos que le hacían perder la concentración. Ella se mantuvo callada, esperando ansiosamente qué era lo que él le iba a decir. El chico solo parpadeó una vez, y torció los labios. Soltó su brazo, sin dejar de mirarla…_

_-Dame tiempo por favor…quiero pensármelo bien, antes de darte una respuesta concreta. Cuando yo me sienta seguro de una, ten por seguro que te la haré saber de inmediato…mientras eso ocurre, quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos ¿vale?- le propuso, buscando en su diccionario interior las palabras más exactas posibles en su declaración. La chica lo miró perpleja, y parpadeó un par de veces. Examinando bien las últimas palabras del chico, dejó soltar un suspiro…_

_-Esta bien._

_Eso dejó satisfecho al chico, y una sonrisa ancha se dibujó en su rostro, deslumbrando a Lucy. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos se percató, del singular espía que había escuchado todo desde que empezó…y se trataba de cierta pelirroja._

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejamos amigos, mi cabeza no dio para mas u.u.**

**Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que estuve haciéndole arreglos de último minuto xD, y pues hasta que quedó bien.**

**Les agradecería de corazón que me dejaran un review con su opinión acerca de mi capi, y ya saben sus dudas y preguntas son bienvenidas, trataré de contestarles a todas ^^.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentaron! De verdad gracias! Por ustedes es por lo que sigo escribiendo!**

**Gracias y hasta el prox capi.**

**Abby-san~***


	5. Realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí me regreso para dejarles la actualización de hoy ^^. Disculpen si los hice esperar mucho, pero la escuela realmente no me da un respiro u_u. bastaron 3 noches de desvelo para terminar este capítulo, y además si no fuera por estas canciones, mi inspiración posiblemente estuviera muerta xD:**

**Yo Quisiera – Reik**

**Un siglo sin ti – Chayanne**

**Lo que una chica por amor es capaz – Gloria Trevi**

**Y claro, no podía faltar Younha en esta lista ^^: Soraomiagete y Taiyou no tomato fueron mis musas principales de este capítulo jeje.**

**Varios fragmentos del capítulo, estuvieron inspirados en todas estas canciones, a ver si logran percibirlos xD.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :D.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias chafas xD.**

_**Capítulo No. 05: "Realidad"**_

_La mañana se presentó como siempre, deslumbrante. Los chicos se habían citado en el Lobby del hotel para decidir en qué lugar irían de desayunar. Eran apenas las 9:00 AM._

_Lucy estaba arreglándose frente al peinador, con la cara más seria que se le podía dar. Arreglaba y desarreglaba su cabello como una tonta, mientras que no le despejaba los ojos al espejo. Dejó su pelo un momento, y luego bajó sus brazos. Miró fijamente al espejo, y dejando caer de nuevo lágrimas, no pudo evitar pensar…_

_-__"Hubiera sido maravilloso saber que él también me amaba en ese momento…creer que él se pudo haber enamorado de mí, pero…no es más que una ilusión vacía, algo que jamás se va a hacer realidad…aún si espero todo el tiempo, se que al final su respuesta será un 'no te quiero, lo siento'. Sería estúpido esperar algo diferente, realmente sería estúpido. Y yo, ya no quiero creer en cosas estúpidas…lo mejor es olvidarme de él, y querer volver a empezar otra vez…"__- se dijo a ella misma, limpiando sus lágrimas, y ahora preocupándose por terminar pronto._

_La puerta del baño se abrió, y la hermosa pelirroja salió, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndola ver tan bella como un verdadero ángel. Salió despreocupada, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la rubia, a quién fulminó con la mirada, aún sin estar viéndola a los ojos, pero Lucy se dio cuenta de tal intensidad de esa mirada, qué volteó inmediatamente, y se sorprendió ante tal visión._

_-Buenos días, Erza…-exclamó, con voz amable, y poniéndose de pie. La pelirroja no quitó la fría expresión que tenía en el rostro, y solo se preocupó por buscar la ropa que se iba a poner ese día._

_-Buenos días. ¿Pasaste buena noche, Lucy?.- le preguntó, obviamente con doble intención. A la rubia le extrañó tal pregunta, pero de inmediato se despreocupó…_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no había de tenerla?- preguntó, peinando de nuevo su sedoso cabello. La pelirroja no dijo nada al respecto, pero se quedó con la misma expresión que antes. No podía dejar de mirarla, una furia dentro de ella se iba agrandando, y solo imaginársela a ella entre los brazos de Natsu…, era en verdad aterrador. Se vistió aprisa, y en cuanto se acercó al peinador, la paciencia se le iba terminando._

_-Lucy…- se oyó decir, haciendo a la susodicha voltear a fijar sus ojos en los de la pelirroja._

_-¿Mhmm?_

_-Siento decirte esto, pero no puedo quedarme callada. Sé lo que le dijiste a Natsu anoche, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de eso. Y aunque seas miembro de mi mismo equipo, quiero que sepas que yo no voy a perder ni ante ti ni ante nadie…Natsu será mío, así tenga que volverte mi enemiga- le declaró, de golpe, sin pararse a pensar bien en lo que decía. La rubia quedó pasmada ante aquélla revelación…y de nuevo, su corazón se estremeció, sintiendo una especia de dolencia justo en el centro de su pecho, que amenazaba con molestarla durante un rato._

_Erza al terminar, solo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con un suave portazo al final. Un silencio profundo se apoderó del cuarto, y una Lucy decepcionada de nuevo, empezaba a sollozar._

_-__"Es imposible hacerle frente…no tengo ninguna oportunidad"__- se dijo internamente, con su rostro de dececpción._

_-.-_

_Ya había pasado un rato después de aquélla declaración de guerra. El equipo ya había hecho algunas compras, visitado ciertos lugares, y más cosas, pero en todo el recorrido, la rubia no había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquéllas palabras de Erza…_

_Natsu será mío. Mío. Mío._

_Su voz resonaba en sus adentros, y no lograba sacársela. Miraba a Natsu, y no veía ninguna pizca de preocupación alguna, demostrándole que probablemente su declaración se le había olvidado por completo…además, de que Erza nunca le dejaba solo al muchacho, siempre lo vigilaba con la mirada, y no solo a él, también a Lucy, quién no podía ni suspirar sin que Erza lo notase. Todo eso se estaba volviendo pesado…e incómodo para la chica. _

_Al cabo de un rato más, ya se les había venido la tarde encima. Terminaron de comer, y decidieron ir a las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del hotel. Gray y Natsu se veían algo entusiasmados con eso, y no dudaron en echarlo en cara, ya que se pusieron al frente platicando muy alegres, y no peleando como usualmente están. Erza iba detrás de ellos simplemente escuchando su conversación, y riendo a la par que Natsu decía alguna de sus bobadas. Por su parte, la rubia iba al fondo, con la mirada gacha y un caminar un tanto lento. Seguía pensando en la amenaza de Erza, y temía enormemente que algo fuera a hacer para terminar de quitarle a Natsu. Pero con lo que no contó, fue en el comentario del chico pelirrosa…_

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- le preguntó, viéndola fijamente, haciendo que bajase de su nube y pusiera atención._

_-¿Ehmm? Ah no nada…_

_-¿Segura?- de nuevo otra pregunta, y más con ese tono tan despreocupado…como si no estuviera enterado de los sentimientos de Lucy. La chica lo volteó a mirar fijamente, y al ver sus ojos inocentes, bajó la vista de nuevo, sin poder sostener la del chico._

_-Sí, dime ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- pregunta capciosa, y eso lo notó el chico, quién de inmediato cambió el estado de sus ojos. Ahora sabía que su reacción no le había sentado muy bien a Lucy…y a pesar de que intentaba sacarle la vuelta a eso siempre que tenía la oportunidad, nada podía borrarle que era algo que tenía que pensar bien, no debía tomarlo a la ligera, como normalmente hacía con todos sus asuntos. Ahora era tiempo de ponerse serios, y aclarar de una vez por todas esta situación que lo tenían tan confundido. Sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero no sabía que exactamente era…si amistad pura, un ligero gusto, o de plano una atracción fuerte que lo llevan a quererla más de la cuenta. Quería comprenderlo, pero no sabía como…eran tantos los líos que se armaban con este tipo de situaciones, que prefería dejarlo para después. No quería decir algo que pudiera afectar su relación con Lucy. No quería decir las palabras incorrectas, no quería que ella sufriera…verla llorar era algo tan insoportable, era como si le estuvieran retorciendo las entrañas. Así, que decidió tomar las cosas como el hombre que era, como él creía que era…o como en el que realmente quería convertirse._

_-Lo sient-._

_Pero su frase fue cortada por la inoportuna voz de Erza._

_-¿Sucede algo chicos?- preguntó, con mirada inocente, aunque Lucy sabía que detrás de esos ojos ingenuos, había intenciones grandes._

_-N-No nada Erza._

_Y los dejó aparte, yéndose por al lado del pelirrosa, quién sin poder detenerla, simplemente la vió partir._

_-.-_

_La rubia se preparaba para su baño. Se veía algo distraída. Amarró su bata de baño en un nudo, y estaba a punto de salir, pero se topó con Erza quien iba a entrar. La pelirroja la miraba como culpándola, y eso cohibió un poco a Lucy._

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en agradarle? Luces desagradable…- le soltó, sin quitarle esos ojos acusadores de encima. La rubia sorprendida, solo pudo agachar el rostro…y guardar silencio._

_Erza suspira._

_-Ya tienes que darte cuenta. A Natsu solo le importas como amiga, él no ve nada más especial en ti. En cambio a mí, estoy segura de que siente fuertes sentimientos hacía mi, me lo ha demostrado antes con sus acciones. Y tú solo has llegado a estropearlo todo._

_Todas esas palabras. Todas completas. Fueron y destruyeron lo último que quedaba de corazón de Lucy. Haberlo sabido ya había dolido, pero que se lo echaran en cara, y más su rival de amores…eso dolía y mucho. Escucharla decir "a Natsu solo le importas como amiga, él no ve nada más especial en ti"…era un golpe bajo. Y no era que Erza odiara en si a Lucy, sino que cada quién debe usar las medidas necesarias para alcanzar lo que desea…y Erza supo percibirlo a tiempo, y ha decidido ir con todo…en cambio Lucy, creyó que por el camino de agradarle lo lograría, pero no contaba con la decisión de Erza. Ahora si la habían desilusionado fuertemente…_

_No supo decir nada, ya que ningún argumento suyo podría contrarrestar el de Erza, así que decidió seguir callada. No miraba a Erza, ya que era muy débil como para soportar su mirada. La pelirroja solo chistó…_

_-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Así que será mejor que dejes de acosarlo._

_Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y salió rumbo al baño termal. _

_Y ahí quedó Lucy, otra vez con las esperanzas hechas trizas, y con el orgullo pisoteado. A ese paso, su autoestima quedará por los suelos al final del mes. Y sin poder hacer más, dejó salir un suspiro extenso, y limpió temblorosa las pequeñas lágrimas que se colaron por sus ojos. Un fugaz pensamiento ocupó su cabeza…_

_-__"Ella tiene razón. No hay manera que Natsu vea en mi a la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer perfecta…que es Erza"__- pensó, con lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos. Eran incontenibles los sollozos, y poco a poco, uno por uno, se dejaron escuchar. Sus lágrimas caían como gotas en una cascada…y sus labios temblaban. Cubrió con sus delgadas manos su rostro, como una niña llorando por un dulce. Sus piernas no soportaron estar más en pie, y dejaron caer el ligero cuerpo de la rubia, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo, y encorvándose casi hasta llegar al suelo. Sus lamentos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, y su cuerpo cada vez temblaba más. Y todo eso, por un hombre al cual no podía amar, puesto que ya a alguien más le pertenecía._

_-__" Qué tonta me siento. Creer que Natsu se podía fijar en mi, que me podía amar…que estupidez tan grande. Y lo peor del caso, es que él ya sabe que lo amo, más que a nada…y aún así…no cambió nada…todo sigue igual…terriblemente igual"__- pensó de nuevo, haciendo más intensas sus ganas de llorar, de gritar lo estúpida que se sentía. Sus lamentos llegaron a los oídos de cierto chico de cabello azul, quién con el alma alterada al percatarse de quién se trataba esa voz, corrió a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una Lucy destrozada en llanto. Al verla así, como aquélla noche, le partió el alma en dos…_

_-Lucy…- susurró su nombre, y se arrodilló a su altura para rodearla con sus brazos, y brindarle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba._

_-¡Gray!- se esforzó en nombrarlo, y él le dedicó su mirada._

_-¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así Gray!¡¿Por qué!- gritó, explotando en llanto, y aferrándose a la bata del chico. Él simplemente acarició la espalda de Lucy, y con una expresión indestructible, soportó los dolorosos sollozos de Lucy. Escucharla así, tan desesperada, era como si le estuvieran encajando un cuchillo en el pecho, que oprimía su corazón hasta retorcerlo de dolor. Ella era tan importante para él, que era capaz de sentir el dolor que ella sentía._

_-Lo siento Lucy, lo siento…- le decía, soportando su dolor, y dejando que ella soltara todo lo que tenía dentro. Y ahí permaneció, siempre a su lado…_

_En otra parte de los baños termales, Natsu esperaba tranquilamente a qué Gray apareciera…_

_-Uff, esto sienta genial…- exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se encontraba dentro del agua. Miró al cielo, y borró su sonrisa. Vio a Lucy en la cara de la luna, y de inmediato ocupó su_ mente entera.

-"_¿Qué sucede conmigo?¿Por qué soy incapaz de darle una respuesta a Lucy?¿Por qué lo que siento por ella es tan confuso? No sé qué significa ella para mí…esa princesa fastidiosa…, pero que es tan dulce como el azúcar…"_- pensó, sin quitarle los ojos al cielo. De la nada, sintió una presencia a su lado, y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Erza. En su mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa de tener a la chica metida en su mismo baño termal, pero la de ella reflejaba una seriedad indestructible…

-¿E-Erza?- preguntó en el silencio, pero la chica no dio ninguna respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse más a él. Se acercó más, y más, hasta que hizo a Natsu retroceder…

-¿Qué pasa?- de nuevo preguntó, con el rostro de Erza casi pegado al de él.

-Natsu…- fue lo único que susurró, con un tono de voz no muy común en ella. El chico la miró con ojos confusos…

-_"¿Qué sucede con Erza…?"_- pensó el chico, quién de verdad se estaba empezando a preocupar por su amiga.

-Es que, tengo algo que decirte…- le dijo, acomodando su mano sobre el fuerte pecho del chico, quién lo único que hizo fue escamarse. Luego, poco a poco, fue recostando su cabeza sobre su torso, hasta quedar totalmente pegada a él. El chico sentía los encantos del suave cuerpo desnudo de Erza rozando su cuerpo, y eso le hizo subirle la sangre al rostro.

-E-Erza, e-estas dem-masiado cerc-ca…- le dijo con dificultad, ya que tenerla así de cerca, lo ponía sumamente nervioso, tanto…que no se percató que lo que hacía era a propósito.

La pelirroja levantó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos confundidos de Natsu. La cercanía era peligrosa, y el silencio simplemente no ayudó en ese momento eterno.

Por otra parte, la derrotada Lucy se encontraba aún en su habitación. El buen Gray la acompañaba en su amargo dolor…

-Lo siento en serio Lucy- le declaró, acariciando su hombro con dulzura. Ella solo sonrió…

-No es culpa tuya Gray. Mas bien es mía…

El chico la miró con ojos de confusión.

-Es culpa mía, porque creí ciegamente en que Natsu podía ser mío. Como una tonta pensé que podía ganarle a Erza…que podría derrotar sus encantos…que Natsu iba a preferirme a mí y no a ella…pero no fue más de que soñar con algo imposible. Por más esfuerzos que haga, todo va a seguir como siempre, lo único que va a cambiar es que Erza se va a hacer novia de Natsu. Es algo seguro. Yo te juro que he hecho todo lo que he podido, le he dado mi atención, mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas, mi corazón…le he dado hasta el alma, pero ¿Todo eso bastó?¿Todo le he dado yo, y Erza qué? Ella es la excepción, ella le puede dar lo que quiera, y siempre será mejor que lo que le doy yo. No puedo competir contra eso…- le declaró, aún con tristeza en los ojos, y agua brotando de ellos. Gray seguía observándola…

-Quisiera poder borrar mis sentimientos, poder matarlos…pero es imposible. Lo amo demasiado, más que a mi propia vida. Nunca pensé en amar a alguien de esta manera, así de intenso…pero ya ves, me enamoré…y no precisamente del chico adecuado- le dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Éste se sorprendió, pero entendió que la situación lo requería. Gray recostó su cabeza sobre la de Lucy, y así de quieto, intentó consolarla como pudiera. Como su amigo que era, debía apoyarla y ayudarla…y aunque doliese en el alma verla así, debía soportarlo. No podía ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Natsu, ya que a ella no le agradaría. Lo único que podía hacer, era permanecer a su lado como el estúpido que era, escuchando sus lamentos, y tratando de quitarle esa tristeza que tanto repudiaba. Si por él fuera, le arrancaba esos sentimientos que ella por Natsu sentía, y en su lugar, plantaría unos nuevos llenos de amor, de alegrías y de pureza que la hicieran inmensamente feliz, que siempre la hicieran sonreír, los sembraría con besos y caricias a diario, y cosecharía un amor tan verdadero, tan profundo y tan intenso, que hiciera olvidar el vago recuerdo de lo que un día sintió por su rival. Sí, la amaba intensamente, tanto como ella amaba a Natsu…pero decirle era un caso perdido. Conocía bastante bien su respuesta, y no esperaba escucharla, ya que terminaría por quebrar lo que quedaba de su corazón. Solo con saber que amaba locamente a Natsu, era suficiente como para desquebrajar un poco su corazón. La abrazó suavemente, dejando a ella dar rienda suelta a su sufrimiento. Quería que se desahogara, y sabía que en unos minutos más estaría igual de feliz como siempre.

-Gracias Gray, por soportarme…- le agradeció, con voz débil. Eso dejó escapar una sonrisilla del chico.

-No tienes por qué agradecer. Lo hago con todo gusto.

Ella sonrió. Saber que tenía en Gray un amigo sincero, le quitaban un peso más de angustia. Ahora comprendía…que no estaba del todo sola…

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más. Erza simplemente tenía no tan buenas intenciones al acercarse de esa manera al chico pelirrosa. Con total erotismo, acariciaba delicadamente el pecho del muchacho, pasando sus palmas una y otra vez sobre sus pectorales fornidos. Eso le ponía los nervios de punta, ya que no sabía a qué exactamente se debía ese tipo de conducta tan extraña en Erza, quién siempre indestructible, seria y mandona, jamás haría algo como eso por nada…

-Erza, ya me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa?- le comentó, bajando sus ojos a los de ella, percibiendo ese brillo seductor en los ojos de toda mujer que estaba seduciendo a su hombre. Ella también lo miró…

-Natsu…-volvió a repetir su nombre, y esta vez se acercó a su rostro, tan cerca estaba, que el chico tuvo que desviar su mirada…sino, algo terriblemente pasaría.

Cansado de la actitud infantil de la pelirroja, cogió sus codos, y con su fuerza la hizo soltarse de él. Erza se asustó un poco, al mirar el ceño fruncido del chico…

-Dime ya que demonios sucede, porque estas así conmigo- le demandó, aún con sus codos aprisionados entre sus manos, y haciendo que la chica temiera a contestar. Mas sin embargo, el orgullo de Erza era grande…al igual que su desvergüenza. Se soltó de la prisión de Natsu, y lo miró justo a los ojos. Este se desentendió un poco…

-Tú me gustas Natsu, ¿qué no lo pudiste entender?- le dijo directamente, dejando helado y con la mente en blanco al pobre chico. Dos declaraciones seguidas, y sin poder responder ni siquiera a la primera…vaya hombre del que se trataba. Esas palabras le dieron de golpe, no sabía tampoco como lidiar con ellas. Esos ojos directos, y brillosos, lo hicieron desordenar sus ideas, y dejándole sin palabras de nuevo.

-Erza, yo…- divagaba, como siempre acostumbraba cuando algo le sorprendía.

-Escúchame Natsu- le ordenó, captando su atención. El chico obedeció.

-Con esto, no pretendo cambiar mi postura ante Lucy. Tú me gustas, mucho, y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de que me ames igual que yo te amo a ti- otra vez directa. Mira que esta mujer no conocía la frase "calladita te ves más bonita".

Con esa segunda declaración por parte de la pelirroja, ahora si que le había dejado sin argumentos suficientes para contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, suspiró…y trató con su dialecto, explicarle a la pelirroja lo que sucedía.

-Erza, yo…ehmm…-sí, sonaba como si fuera un idiota azonzado, que no sabía que responder una vez que una chica linda se le declaraba. Pero Natsu es así, que más le podemos hacer.

-Yo, realmente lo siento, pero…

No lo dejó terminar. Sus labios suaves se habían juntado con los suyos, cerrándole la boca. El chico quedó en trance, con los ojos abiertos, mientras ella los mantenía cerrados. Pero eso le sirvió para notar la delgadita silueta de cierta chica rubia, quién a punto de un colapso se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, observando sin expresión alguna al par que se estaba besando. Eso le pegó de golpe…y lo hizo darse cuenta, que no deseaba que Lucy malinterpretara la escena. No quería lastimarla…pero sin darse cuenta, ya le había destrozado el corazón con aquello que sucedió.

-_"Lucy…n-no…no es lo que piensas…"_- lo pensó, pero su boca estaba inhabilitada para procesarlo en palabras. La miró, lo que hizo que desquebrajara su corazón una vez más. Una pequeña lágrima se coló por el rabillo de su ojo, y rodeó su mejilla completa, llegando a su barbilla, para finalmente caer al suelo. Y así lo hicieron las demás que siguieron. Demonios…la estaba haciendo llorar…con algo que él jamás planeó. Trató de zafarse de los labios de Erza, pero ella le obligó a quedarse ahí. Introdujo su lengua fogosa en la boca del chico, creándole una sensación poderosa, que lo obligó a quedarse justo ahí. Su mente estaba procesando las cosas, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso alguno, al quedarse disfrutando de los atributos de la pelirroja.

Sin soportarlo más, cerró inesperadamente sus ojos, lo que significaba su derrota ante los labios de Erza. Y todo eso solo significó algo para Lucy…había sido rechazada rotundamente…y todavía se lo estaba restregando en sus narices. Sus ojos temblaron ante la revelación, y no pudieron contener más lágrimas que quisieron salir.

Ahora todo estaba dicho. Ya había terminado. Él prácticamente le estaba diciendo que "NO" con el beso que se dio con Erza. Y con eso bastaba para terminar con el pequeño hilo que sostenía a su corazón herido y desquebrajado, que ahora se había vuelto polvo. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas no respondían al llamado de su cerebro. Estaban tiesas por el impacto.

No quiso seguir plantada ahí como idiota, y tal y como llegó, se marchó, sin querer voltear atrás.

Cuando ya no sentía la presencia de la rubia, abrió de golpe los ojos y se separó igual de rápido de los labios de Erza. Miró en la dirección de la puerta, pero la vio vacía. Algo dentro de él se endureció, hasta hacerse un nudo. Se puso de pie, y con intenciones de salir de ahí y buscarla, empezó a caminar, pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo en seco. Una mirada llena de terror nació en sus ojos…

-_"¿Qué demonios hice?"_- se dijo a sí mismo, sin borrar su temor. ¿Cómo era posible que haya terminado así? Él nunca deseo eso…quería aclarar las cosas con ella, pero después de eso ella no tendría ganas de verlo. Volteó a ver a Erza, con ojos furiosos, y de un golpetazo se soltó, asustando a la pelirroja.

-Lo has hecho a propósito. Ya lo habías planeado- susurró, con la mirada ensombrecida. La chica simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Jamás pensé que serías capaz de eso…de lastimar a Lucy, solo para conseguir lo que deseas. No tienes derecho a llamarte miembro de Fairy Tail nunca más. Aléjate de mi vista- dicho eso, salió rápidamente del estanque, dejando a una Erza confundida y atemorizada.

No supo ni como pudo llegar a su habitación. Las piernas le retumbaban de dolor, al igual que su pecho. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su cama, y con la cara en el suelo, empezó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cómo fue posible tanto?¿En verdad es capaz de todo por conseguir el amor de Natsu? Tal vez sí…y a diferencia de Erza, ella sabía que no podría hacer algo parecido, ya que ella no lastimaba a otros para alcanzar lo que deseaba. Y lo peor del caso, es que a Natsu no le parecía importar eso. Con una mueca de dolor, dejó salir un sollozo sonoro, que llamó la atención de Gray.

-¿Lucy, que pasó?- le preguntó, hincándose a su altura.

-Ya ha terminado todo. Natsu la prefirió a ella. Ya se acabó. Terminé perdiendo, como pensé- le dijo, aferrándose de nuevo a su camisa. Gray la miró con ojos tristes, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vámonos. No soporto un minuto más aquí- le susurró, poniéndose de pie, y sacando su maleta del guardarropa. Velozmente, guardó sus pertenencias en las 2 maletas que traía. Gray la imitó, y ya listos para partir, Natsu logró alcanzarlos antes de que se marcharan.

-Lucy…yo…- decía entrecortado, con la respiración agitada. La susodicha, se quedó quieta, pero aún sin voltear. Un silencio inundó el momento, pero ella decidió quebrarlo.

-No digas nada. Ya todo se ha dicho. Olvida lo que te he dicho, ya que de ahora en adelante, para mí no significa nada- le dijo aún de espaldas a él, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Natsu quedó impactado ante su revelación. ¿Cómo que ya no significaría nada? Con lágrimas en los ojos, giró suavemente, y el chico se deslumbró ante eso. La veía, no linda, ni bonita, sino hermosa…no sabía porque, pero así la estaba viendo.

-Me voy Natsu. De aquí…y de Fairy Tail también- le declaró, impresionando más al muchacho. No quería que se fuera…no ella…

Sin más cosas que decirle, volteó de nuevo, y bajó la vista, dejando caer unas lágrimas. Cogió sus maletas, y al margen de Gray, caminó al horizonte.

Verla marcharse…después de oír esas crueles palabras…se sintió horrible. No soportaba verla irse, y menos sentirle lejos de él. Con solo pensar que algo terrible le podía ocurrir, la furia empezaba a controlarlo. Pero, justo ahí parado, se sentía incapaz de detenerla…¿Con qué argumento la detendría?¿Con cuál si no tenía ninguno? Las palabras no eran para él, pero tampoco podía detenerla por la fuerza. Así que solo se limitó a verla partir, enseñándole su ausencia lo que realmente sentía, lo que ya se había formado, pero que fue incapaz de percibir, por su estúpida ineptitud y su ciego corazón…no había más que hacer, esa era la _realidad_ de las cosas. Al ya no distinguirla, y más derrotado que nunca, se limitó a voltear, e ir inmediatamente a prepararse para regresar a Fairy Tail.

**Okay, hasta aquí se los dejo u_u. mi cabeza no dio para más. Los siguientes capítulos trataré de hacerlos más largos, además que serán mas dramáticos xD. Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su preciado comentario, ya que ellos me hacen querer escribir mi historia. Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Abby-san***


	6. Distancia

**¡Gracias por su espera! Aquí estoy actualizando ^^. Acabo de terminar este capítulo, y son las 2:37 AM xD. Andaba realmente inspirada esta noche ****.**

**Bueno, déjenme decirles que, tal vez se les haga que no hubo mucho drama conforme al capitulo anterior, pero para ser sincera, no me gusta mucho el drama, ya que no es lo mío. Lo mío es el romance, y las tragedias amorosas.**

**En fin, espero que disfruten este cap. Fue uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, ya que ese es mi sueño (que un chico se me declare asi u/u).**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo No. 06: "Distancia"**

La mañana llegó radiante. Iluminó lentamente cada rincón de la ciudad de Magnolia, y se escuchaban a los pajarillos trinar.

Unos pesados ojos cafés de abrieron. Parpadearon un par de veces, hasta que se acoplaron a la luz. Era Lucy, quién bostezando, se incorporó. Ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento de Magnolia. Una memoria llegó a su cabeza, al preguntarse qué hacía en ese lugar…

*FLASH BACK*

_Llegaron a la estación de trenes. Estaban parados frente a las vías, completamente en silencio…pero Gray agarra valor, y encara a la rubia._

_-¿En verdad piensas abandonar Fairy Tail?- le preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada. La chica suspiró._

_-No. No quiero irme de Fairy Tail, ya que me dolería abandonar a mis amigos, pero…no creo soportar la presencia de Natsu- le declaró, con la mirada triste. Gray apretó sus puños, y subió su mirada._

_-Yo…no quiero que te marches Lucy. Te prometo…que no permitiré que Natsu te lastime más. Yo me encargaré de que ese bastardo no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra- le propuso, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. La chica se sorprendió._

_-¿De verdad lo harías?- le preguntó, incrédula ante la cuestión._

_-Por supuesto- contestó, firme. Eso hizo sonreír a la chica._

_-Está bien. Gracias por eso, Gray._

_Y le dio un tierno abrazo. El chico no pudo más que sonreír…_

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Al recordar aquello, pudo comprender el porqué de su situación. Ella realmente no quería irse de Fairy Tail, porque lo amaba demasiado al gremio. Pero, de solo pensar tenerlo cerca, y peor aún, comportarse como si nada ha pasado…eso era imposible. Y toda esa reflexión le hizo darse cuenta que, aun a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, seguía loca y profundamente enamorada de ese chico. No podía dejarlo de amar de un día para otro, y eso ella lo comprendía. Pero olvidarlo no era imposible, eso ella misma se lo propuso…tardase lo que tardase, ella lo olvidaría…hasta el punto en que el mirarlo a los ojos, ya no supusieran un nerviosísimo extremo dentro de ella, además de que lo vería como lo que siempre fue y siempre será…su amigo.

Suspiró. Hoy sería un largo día…

-.-

Al terminar de desayunar, emprendió camino a Fairy Tail. Andaba con lentitud, ya que realmente no quería llegar. Divisó al buen Gray al final del malecón, él al verla, le sonrió anchamente.

Ya juntos y al margen, siguieron a Fairy Tail.

Por otro lado, Natsu ya se encontraba en Fairy Tail. Estaba platicando con Myra sobre lo ocurrido (sabiendo que de todas maneras se enteraría, así que prefería explicárselo él antes de que otro lengua larga le dijera).

-Y así están las cosas Myra…- terminó el relato, seguido de un pesado suspiro. La albina le miró con cierto reproche.

-¡Pero cómo es posible que le hayas hecho eso Natsu!- le reprochó, de brazos cruzados. El chico la volteó a ver estupefacto.

-¡Pero que no has escuchado que Erza fue quién me besó! Yo nunca quise que eso pasara, te lo juro!- le declaró, harto.

Myra suspiró y bajó la mirada. Natsu la imitó.

-Lucy ha de estar muy dolida por eso. Ella ha creído que la rechazaste- le aclaró, dejándole en claro al chico su culpa.

-Sí lo sé. Y en verdad siento que debería arreglarlo, ya que me he dado cuenta…que ella también me gusta…- le declaró, sonrojándose al susurrar eso último. Myro no contuvo su sonrisa. Lucy había ganado la batalla…lástima que no lo supiera.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la figura de la rubia y del peliazul. Natsu volteó, y al verla fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír. La chica caminó como si nada, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, aparentando que "no pasaba nada". Gray caminaba a su par, evitando por completo no mirar a Natsu, quién obviamente no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Al cruzarse sus miradas por fin, el chico de la magia de hielo pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Lucy, borrándole la sonrisa a Natsu…

-¿Quieres sentarte, Lucy?- preguntó, amigable. La chica le sonrió bellamente.

-¡Claro!-respondió de inmediato, feliz.

Todo eso a Natsu le revolvía el estómago de celos. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo...

Pasaron justo a su lado, sin hablarle ninguno de los dos. Eso heló a Natsu.

-Buenos días Myra-san- saludó Lucy, con la sonrisa más ancha de lo normal. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y dedicándole una fugaz mirada al chico pelirrosa.

-Buenos días Lucy. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus días libres?

Vaya. Myra si que iba directo al grano. La rubia no se inmutó, ni mostró ninguna seña de tristeza ni nada.

-¡Excelentes! Me divertí mucho- le declaró. En parte era cierto, Lucy lo sabía.

Myra volvió a sonreír.

-Pero, tenía entendido que volverían mañana y no hoy- comentó, sin disimular absolutamente nada. La rubia agachó sus ojos en señal de vergüenza.

-Bueno, ocurrieron ciertos imprevistos que luego te contaré, cuando estemos tu y yo a solas- le susurró, mirando despistadamente a ver si alguien las estaba viendo. La albina suspiró.

-Bien, como quieras.

Y la rubia sonrió.

-.-

La mañana se fue lenta. El pobre Natsu nunca pudo acercársele a Lucy en ningún minuto, ya que si no era Gray quién le impedía siquiera caminar a 1 metro de distancia de ella, era la propia Lucy, quién con su frialdad e indiferencia no le prestaba la menor atención. Claro, muy en el fondo, se moría de ganas de verle a los ojos y preguntarle porque escogió a Erza y no a ella…pero eso era simplemente innecesario. Por su parte el pelirrosa, estaba que se pelaba por explicarle lo que había sucedido, ese estúpido malentendido que causó Erza, pero no obtuvo ni una sola oportunidad para poder hablar con ella a solas. Gray siempre estaba ahí como chicle a su lado, evitando totalmente cualquier contacto de Natsu con Lucy. Si que se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de "guarura". El pobre Natsu lo único que podía hacer era observarla de lejos, por lo menos a unos 5 metros. Se sentía…mal, solo por decirlo de alguna manera. Se sentía pésimo, mal, triste, enojado…traía muchos sentimientos dentro, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo controlaran. Suspiró.

-_"¿Cómo fue posible que haya ocurrido esto?"_- pensó para sí, mientras observaba fijamente el suelo. Giraba sus dedos unos sobre otros sin detenerse.

Jamás antes se había sentido de esa manera, tan…basura, y lo que menos ayudaba era saber que él también se había enamorado de ella, pero que se había dado cuenta muy tarde. ¡Diablos!¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego! Una mano amiga cubrió su hombro. El chico levantó la vista ligeramente.

-Elfman- fue lo único que musitó, y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Natsu?- le preguntó, realmente preocupado. El chico no pudo más que suspirar.

-No sabría por donde empezar- exclamó, decaído. El albino lo miró afligido, y luego fijó su mirada al frente.

-No sé que es lo que te ocurre, y lo único que puedo decirte es que: un hombre de verdad, no se rinde a la primera vencida, sino da su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir lo que quiere. Si tú eres un hombre de verdad, debes encarar las cosas, y tomar valor, para solucionar tu problema- le susurró, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Natsu se quedó reflexionando acerca de eso. Por supuesto que es era un hombre de verdad, y pensaba demostrárselo a Lucy, pero temía el ser rechazada su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

-_"Ella está muy enfadada conmigo"_- reflexionó, con decadencia.

Jamás antes había pasado por una situación parecida. Con Lisanna era diferente, ya que era un leve gusto y nada serio…pero ahora, esto se trataba de algo más profundo. Lo que sentía por Lucy, no era lo mismo que sentía por Lisanna, y él se dio cuenta. A Lisanna la quiso, sí, pero a Lucy la ama…y eso tiene mucha diferencia. Y a pesar de que la sentía cada vez más lejos de él, nunca se iba a rendir, por algo se llamaba Natsu Dragneel. Con ceño decidido, y una media sonrisa pintada en la cara, se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerle ver a Lucy lo mucho que le importaba, y también cuanto la quería.

Simplemente no tenía apetito. A pesar de que Gray la invitó a comer, y sin poder rechazarlo, tuvo que aceptar a pesar de no tener mucha hambre hoy.

-Pruébalo Lucy, sabe delicioso- le sugirió Gray, mientras él degustaba de su comida. Ella solo le dedicó una mueca.

Volteó su rostro al frente. Lo único que quería era quedarse en su casa y no salir jamás. En ese momento, llega Myra.

-Hola Lucy- saludó, muy animada.

-Ahh hola Myra-san- devolvió el saludo, solamente que con un poco de tristeza. La albina se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a tu casa para que me cuentes como estuvo todo?- le preguntó, directa. La chica suspiró.

-Creo que estaría bien- exclamó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Con gentileza, se despidió de Gray, diciéndole que debía ir con Myra de compras. No muy convencido el chico aceptó, ya que era mejor que Lucy se relajara con ese tipo de actividades.

Ambas chicas, iban caminando lento.

-Ahora Lucy, cuéntame que pasó…y con lujo de detalles- le pidió, mirándola seria. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

-Natsu me ha rechazado- le declaró, con los ojos tristes, acordándose de cada momento que pasó en las aguas termales. La albina resopló de frustración.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, simplemente se besó con Erza en mi cara- lo dijo casi como si el nombre de Erza quemara su boca. Myra se sorprendió un poco.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, queriendo estar segura que no había escuchado mal.

-Sí.

-Pero, Natsu es de esos chicos que dicen las cosas de frente. No creo que eso haya sido un rechazo- trató de convencerla, recordando lo que le había contado el pelirrosa anteriormente.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue?- le preguntó, molesta.

-Ay Lucy. No lo sé. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y así arreglas las cosas? Probablemente no haya querido rechazarte- le aconsejó, tomando sus manos. La chica, molesta, se soltó de ella inmediatamente, de un manotazo.

-¡No! Con lo que hizo, me dijo todo, no hay necesidad que…- hizo una pausa- vaya y vuelva a cometer una estupidez.

La chica albina la miró con pena.

-Lucy, ¿no crees que estas actuando un poco infantil? Esa actitud de no querer hablarle más, de no querer verlo más…puedes sobrevivir con su amistad…

-¡Myra!¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que siento! Yo amo a Natsu con todo mi corazón, con cada rincón de mi alma, ¿crees que podría soportar saber que él ama a Erza, y yo siga siendo su amiga, aparentando que no ha pasado nada, que yo no siento nada…? No podría…sería como masoquismo. No quiero sentirlo, Myra…

Y soltó en llanto. No había parado de llorar desde que regresó de Lienzo. MyraJane puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy.

-¿Qué tal si eso no es verdad?¿Qué tal si Natsu a quién ama de verdad es a ti?

Eso hizo que sus ojos se levantaran, y la mirasen con sorpresa.

-Mira Lucy, Natsu es un chico directo, que no se anda con rodeos. Si en verdad quisiera rechazarte, créeme que inmediatamente te lo hubiera hecho saber. Tampoco es que esté culpando a Erza, pero ella es capaz de todo por alcanzar lo que desea Lucy, de TODO. Probablemente ese beso que viste, fue una confusión. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás Natsu fue obligado?¿O fue tentado hasta que no pudo resistir más? Recuerda que los hombres son débiles a la tentación. No pierdas la fe. Aún hay esperanzas.

Un silencio reinó por un momento. Lucy, no pudo más…y se dejó caer en el regazo de Myra.

-Gracias Myra-san, tú siempre me haces sentir que aún hay esperanzas…- le confesó entre sollozos. La albina sonrió.

-Me alegra saber eso.

Y así, sonriente, se quedó acariciando su espalda, en señal de consuelo.

-.-

La tarde ya se les había venido encima. Lentamente, la ciudad se fue oscureciendo, hasta quedar un vívido color rojizo anaranjado en el cielo, con ligeros toques de rosado. Las labores en Fairy Tail por hoy habían terminado. Todos estaban terminando.

La rubia Lucy se encontraba en el balcón que daba directamente hacía el cielo. Siempre que iba ahí, se sentía relajada, y recobraba fuerzas…era como un lugar mágico.

Miraba y miraba al cielo, con sus ojos brillantes y con su rostro inexpresivo. Estaba recordando su infancia en la mansión Heartphilia. Recordaba cuando ella salía a jugar al verde jardín junto con los sirvientes del lugar. Corría y corría sin detenerse; con ese hermosos vestido que tanto le gustaba, ya que se lo había regalado su madre. Al final, recordó llegar al final del jardín, era un estanque enorme, y que tenía un columpio amarrado a un árbol en la orilla. Ahí estaba su madre. Corrió mas fuerte aún, y llegó hasta su regazo, en donde se sentó. Abrazaba a su madre con tanto amor, y ella también la abrazaba a ella con el mismo amor. Recordaba, que siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella…ya que se sentía feliz, y protegida con su madre. Ella siempre la había escuchado cuando tenía algo que decirle, o un consejo que pedirle…

-_"Tú siempre sabías que decirme Mamá, para que yo dejara de llorar. Aún recuerdo tu voz diciéndome 'Yo siempre estaré aquí Lucy, siempre que necesites mi ayuda'. Ahora te necesito Madre. Te necesito más que nunca"_- se dijo a sí misma, mientras que dejaba que se derramasen unas cuantas lágrimas. Siguió mirando al cielo.

-Estoy segura que tú sabrías que decirme, para que yo dejara de llorar por él- habló en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar al cielo. En ese momento, de la nada, una luz salió de su bolsillo, dejando ver una silueta a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Loke, quién inquietado por la angustia de la chica, salió a su auxilio. Pasó ambas manos por su cintura, y acercó su boca a su oído…

-No llores más niña, que tus lágrimas no tienen porque salir por alguien que no vale la pena- le susurró, haciéndola que voltease.

-Loke…- se giró, y quedó de frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero luego ella bajó la mirada, triste. El con la misma expresión, levantó su rostro con una de sus manos.

-No me gusta que te sientas mal. Ese Natsu no se merece todos esos sentimientos puros. Es un completo imbécil- le dijo, acercándose más a ella. La chica no pudo evitar verlo.

-Loke, yo…

-Yo puedo curar todo ese sufrimiento que tú llevas- le propuso indirectamente, pero ella lo percibió. Volteando el rostro, se zafó suavemente de la prisión de sus brazos, y se alejó lo suficiente.

-Loke perdóname, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Yo a quién amo…es a Natsu- le declaró, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. El sólo tensó la quijada.

-Siempre es ese estúpido. Siempre se queda con todo. Hasta contigo. ¿Quién se cree como para poder poseerte?- bufó, molesto aparentemente. La chica suspiró.

-Él…por desgracia, está enamorado de Erza- le confesó, doliéndole en el alma esas palabras. El chico se sorprendió, y después rugió.

-Encima, se atreve a rechazarte…y por Erza. Esto es más de lo que logro soportar- musitó, pero después mas rápido que inmediatamente se dirigió a la planta baja, visiblemente enfadado…y muy enfadado.

-¡A dónde vas!- le grita Lucy, asustada por su actitud.

-A partirle la cara a ese estúpido- susurró, para después perderse en las escaleras. La chica lo siguió aún exaltada.

Natsu se encontraba ayudándoles a los demás a recoger. Se estaba muy serio, y pensativo. Y siempre tenía que tratarse de Lucy…

-_"Debo hablar con ella pronto. No debe pasar de hoy"_- pensó para sí mismo, mientras barría. Realmente debían hablar, para aclarar el malentendido. Por suerte, Erza no se había presentado en Fairy Tail durante todo el día. Probablemente, aún se encontraba en Lienzo. Terminó de barrer su parte, pero de repente sintió un aura un tanto agitada.

-¿Quién es…?

Pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ya que un puño se estrelló contra su mejilla, mandándolo a volar hasta la barra. Se oyó todo un verdadero escándalo.

-¡Loke!- gritó Lucy, con las manos en la boca.

-¡Eso te pasa por iluso!- le gritó, realmente enfadado. Simplemente, no le cabía que la persona de la que estaba enamorada su chica, su Lucy, le haya hecho tanto daño. No podía aceptar que la chica de la que estaba enamorado sufriera, y por un idiota.

De entre los escombros, Natsu se puso de pie y se limpió la poca sangre que se mostraba por su boca. Su ceño era de enfado.

-¿A qué has venido Loke?- le cuestionó, con la frente en alto, y con voz ronca.

-A romperte la cara en pedazos- le respondió, caminando hacía él. En ese momento, el Maestro apareció.

-¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- exclamó, poniéndose a la par de la rubia, quién miraba con terror la escena.

-Loke y Natsu se están peleando- respondió Cana, seria. Makarov puso cara de pocos amigos.

Natsu se estaba preparando para atacar. No podía dejar que nadie pisoteara su orgullo. Apretó con fuerza su puño, que ya estaba echando humo. Mientras Loke, preparaba su magia. Justo ahí, Gray aparece por una de las ventanas, y se da cuenta de la escena que estaba frente a él. Lucy lo divisó, y corrió a su lado.

-¡Gray, diles que se detengan por favor!- le pidió, temerosa de lo que les pudiera ocurrir a ambos. El chico se quedó en silencio.

-No puedo hacer nada. Si Loke quiere partirle la cara, que lo haga, de todas maneras yo también lo iba a hacer una vez que me colmara el plato- le dijo, sorprendiendo de más a Lucy.

-¡Pero ustedes son compañeros!- gritó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Él te lastimó! Y él me prometió que nunca te haría daño.

La chica lo miró estupefacta. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Gray la miró.

-Hace tiempo lo hice que me prometiera que nunca te haría daño, que nunca te lastimaría…pero ha roto su promesa, ahora no descansaré hasta que enmende su error, no importa si tengo que obligarlo a golpes- le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica no estaba enterada de eso.

De repente, un estruendo los sacó de su conversación, y vieron una nube enorme de polvo. Loke y Natsu estaban enfrentándose…por Lucy.

El chico Leo lo miraba enojado, mientras que Natsu mantenía una actitud fría, mas no del todo maléfica.

-¿Por qué la lastimaste?- le cuestionó, casi escupiéndoselo en la cara. El Salamander suspiró.

-Todo fue un malentendido. Yo en realidad nunca quise…

-¡No mientas!

Y corrió a taclearlo. Su velocidad era formidable, pero aún así Natsu pudo esquivar el ataque directo. Ofensivamente, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, y lo lanzó hacía una de las paredes grandes. Casi se derrumba por el impacto. Lucy miraba el combate cada vez más aterrada.

-Deténganse…- susurraba, ya que su voz no le daba para más. Ella no quería que se lastimaran por algo absurdo.

Loke, un poco malherido, se mantuvo en pie. Natsu lo miró con seriedad…

-Escucha con atención Loke. Yo estoy enamorado, sí…pero no de Erza…sino de Lucy. La amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que ella me dejara explicarle…- y volteó a mirarla fijamente, a lo que la chica se sobresaltó- qué lo que sucedió con Erza fue un malentendido. Yo jamás la besé, ella me obligó a que lo hiciera, todo para que termináramos así. Yo te amo a ti, siempre lo hice, pero fui tan ciego e iluso que me di cuenta ahora. Pensé, o quise hacerme pensar, que lo que yo sentía por ti, no era más que cariño, estimo, de amistad…pero no quise ver la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti. Me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, pero Te Amo Lucy, y me gustaría que intentáramos ser algo más que amigos- le confesó, con el ceño caído, en señal de debilidad. Él jamás apartó sus ojos de los de ella, siempre los mantuvo fijos y fuertes, sin ninguna pizca de titubeo o de mentira. Todo fue verdad, y eso ella lo percibió, ya que empezó a llorar de felicidad.

Ahora sabía, que nunca fue verdad que Natsu prefirió a Erza en vez de a ella. Siempre la prefirió a ella. No cabía de la felicidad por eso. Y mientras ellos se miraban con ternura, Loke no cabía del cabreo que sentía…pero debía entender, que la chica que amaba, ya estaba enamorada, y no precisamente de él.

Titubeante, se erguió, e hizo que Natsu lo mirara.

-Entiendo Natsu. Entiendo que ames a Lucy, y que ella te ame de la misma manera a ti. No me puedo oponer a eso…- dijo, caminando un poco, para luego volver a decir- pero si tú la dejas ir, ahora si que no te la voy a dejar tan fácil. Voy a luchar por conquistar su corazón- le amenazó, con una mueca, y al final volteó a mirar a la rubia, quién los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El viejo Makarov miraba la escena satisfecho. El problema se había resuelto. Lo malo era que ahora había que pagar por los daños que aquéllos cabeza hueca habían causado.

La noche reinaba en Magnolia. Fairy Tail ya estaba cerrado, y todos se encontraban en sus casas, descansando. Lucy era la única que estaba despierta. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Natsu…

-_"Me gustaría que intentáramos ser algo más que amigos…"_- esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, sin querer irse. Entre más las repetía, sus mejillas se iban tornando más rojas. Ahora sabía que él la amaba, que siempre la amó, desde un principio.

-Nos gustamos desde un principio…- susurró, dejando que el viento se llevara esas palabras.

-Sí, desde un principio…- se oyó otro susurró de una voz diferente, a espaldas de la chica. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz, y su corazón se aceleró el doble de lo que ya estaba. Giró suavemente, hasta encontrarse con esos fuertes ojos, que la dejaban sin aliento tan solo con una mirada. El chico se fue acercando más hacia ella, hasta quedar solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Su aliento casi tocaba sus rostros, y la voz dejó de oírse.

-Natsu…- musitó, sin poder moverse de donde estaba, arrinconada a la ventana, mientras que el chico posaba sus manos a sus costados en la cama, haciendo más corta la distancia. El sonrió ante su reacción. Pasó una mano por su flequillo, acariciando su cabello, mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le susurró, subiéndole el calor a sus pómulos. Natsu se rió de su apariencia, ya que la encontraba muy graciosa. Ella solo escondió su rostro de la vergüenza. Él rió mas ante eso.

-¿Te da pena que alguien te diga que eres hermosa?- le preguntó, inclinando su rostro a su distancia. Ella solo descubrió sus ojos, para mirarlo a él.

-Sólo si tú eres quién me lo dice- musitó, con una voz en cierta manera aniñada. A veces podía ser muy infantil…pero eso era lo que la hacía irresistible a Natsu. Luego de un corto silencio, él joven chico cogió su mentón, e hizo que ella alzara su rostro, para vérselo completo. Un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana, iluminándolos a ambos. Él nunca la dejó de mirar, encontraba en ella una belleza inigualable. Mientras que ella, lo veía como lo más hermoso que Dios le pudo haber dado. Ambos sentían cosas parecidas, que se denominaban de la misma manera: Amor.

Se fue acercando a su rostro. Sus irresistibles labios lo estaban matando. Dirigió sus ojos a sus labios. Los tenía entreabiertos, dispuesta a esperar por el roce. Inconscientemente, Lucy cerró sus ojos, y Natsu sin poder resistirse más ante aquellos finos labios, los tocó con delicadeza, simplemente un choque de labios inexpertos. Movía nerviosamente su boca sobre la de ella, lentamente, cosa de unos labios que besaban por segunda vez (la primera vez fue con Lisanna, pero como era muy pequeño y no sentía lo que sentía ahora, para él fue como si hubiera besado por primera vez). Por instinto, los saboreaba, sentía su carnosidad, su delicadeza, su calidez…jamás antes había probado excelente degustación. De repente, ella abrió su boca, indicándole que podían pasar a un nivel más avanzado, al permitirle introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, a lo que él asintió gustoso, e inmediatamente sintió su lengua acariciar la de ella. Era una sensación inigualable. Nunca había probado tanta delicia. Ahora, con más fuerza, acariciaba sus labios y su lengua, casi con desesperación.

Mientras eso ocurría, sus brazos fueron abrazando el frágil cuerpo de Lucy. Abrazaban con sutileza su delgada cintura, mientras ella enrollaba los suyos en su cuello. ¿Así era como se comportaban unos novios? Se preguntó instantáneamente Natsu, al saberse haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Una mano de Lucy se aferró a su cabello, mientras que la otra se sujetaba de su espalda alta. Él, instintivamente, se aferró a su cintura un poco más fuerte, y otra de sus manos se bajó a la pierna de Lucy. Realmente se estaban frenando para no pasar a lo que seguía. Aún era muy pronto.

No sabía cómo explicar esa sensación. Nunca antes la había experimentado. Era como si se conectara con su alma, como si pudiera tocarla, sentirla entre sus dedos, sentir su calidez. Jamás antes la había sentido tan…cerca de él, tan íntima. Ahora estaba consciente, que no existían _distancias_ entre ellos con ese beso, que ahora estaban más juntos que nunca…y que ya nada, nada los iba a separar…o eso él creía.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Respiraban irregularmente. Sus ojos aun se mantenían cerrados.

-Woau…- exclamó el chico, haciendo que sonriera Lucy. Ambos abrieron sus ojos al tiempo, y se miraron, fijamente, en silencio. Ahora era el momento de hacerlo oficial.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lucy? (N/A: sí lo sé, la clásica, pero no se me ocurría otra más bonita xD)- le preguntó, sin contenerse la enorme sonrisa que traía. Ella solo sonrió ante eso.

-Sí.

Y se abrazaron, felices, y seguros que esa unión nadie la rompería, nadie…

**Ok, hasta aquí ^^. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que tuve que hacerle muchos arreglos porque no me gustaba como quedaba al final :D. Espero recibir de los de siempre sus reviews, y si son nuevos pues también me gustaría su opinión acerca de esta mi historia ^^.**

**Nos leemos al otro cap!**

**Abby-san***


	7. Felicidad

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo ^^. Siento haber tardado, pero en estos días estoy en un periodo de exámenes, y tengo menos tiempo para escribir ¬¬, pero prometo organizar mejor mi tiempo y escribir por lo menos todos los fines de semana. En fin, gracias por esperar. Quisiera decirles que este capítulo no es tan largo, pero me gustó bastante, además que agregué mi segundo Lime ^^. También quisiera avisarles que estoy escribiendo un OneShot de una parejita del videojuego Tekken 6, Lars y Alisa, no se si los conozcan, además también de uno de Death Note que ya llevo algo avanzando, sin contar mi idea de hacer uno de Devil May Cry :S.**

**Lo sé, tengo muchas historias en la cabeza xD.**

**Bueno, no los aburro más con mis tragedias, mejor pasemos al capítulo que es lo que les interesa.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 07: "Felicidad"**

No podía apartarle los ojos de encima. Se veía realmente hermosa mientras dormía. Su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su respiración calmada…todo eso, le parecía lo más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra justo en ese momento de silencio, en donde la tenía solo para él. Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el flequillo alborotado de la chica.

-_"Te ves tan linda cuando duermes…"_- pensó, acariciando con delicadeza su rostro.

Podía pasarle la mañana completa admirándola, solo viéndola, sin hacer más. Era tanto su amor por ella, que con solo tener su compañía, era suficiente para llenar su día, su vida entera. En ese momento, Lucy comenzó a pestañear. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, y miró fijamente a Natsu. Éste solo le sonrió.

-Buenos días- saludó, con una de sus enormes sonrisas. La chica sonrió igual.

-Buenos días.

La chica se erguió en la cama, y al acercarse al rostro de Natsu, éste la besó profundamente. Movía sus labios entre los de ella, mientras ella medio perdida, se sonrojaba intensamente.

Al terminar de arreglarse, bajó a la sala, y se encontró con Myra y Happy.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?- fue la pregunta de la rubia, al sorprenderse por sus visitas.

-Venimos a visitarte- sonrió Myra, dulce. El pequeño gato azul hizo lo mismo. Lucy miró a Natsu, y éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ya nos ha contado todo, Lucy- le guiñó un ojo Myra, en señal de insinuación. La chica solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- preguntó Myra, ahora mirando a Natsu.

-No.

-¿Qué tal si desayunan en el gremio? Yo misma se lo preparo- exclamó gustosa.

-Gracias Myra- respondió Natsu, con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Todos salieron de la casa. Myra y Happy iban al fondo, mientras que Natsu y Lucy iban al frente. Despistadamente, el pelirrosa entrelazó su mano con la de Lucy, y ella la estrechó con un poco de pena. Todas las personas que se topaban en el camino, no les despegaban los ojos a sus manos entrelazadas y a sus sonrisas más grandes que de costumbre. "Algo se traían entre manos", pensaba la gente.

Hoy, la mañana estaba excelente…

Llegaron al gremio, y todos, al igual que los pueblerinos de afuera, dirigieron de inmediato sus miradas justo sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Eso a Natsu le importaba un verdadero demonio, pero la rubia no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentirse observada de esa manera. Pasaron justo por el medio del salón, a la vista de todos, así que no faltó nadie que no se enterara del acontecimiento: Natsu y Lucy ya tenían ese "tipo" de relación. Todos se echaron miraditas cómplices.

Myra-san llegó hasta la barra, y les empezó a preparar el desayuno que les había prometido. Ambos chicos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, en la barra.

-¿Ya vieron que todos se les quedan mirando?- les preguntó bajito la albina, con una sonrisa picarona. Ambos asintieron.

-Sí que ocasionan revuelo ustedes- exclamó Elfman, quién se acercó a la barra. El pelirrosa solamente le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Lucy-chan!¡Desde cuando son novios!- gritó Levy-chan, demasiado alto como para colorear de rojo intenso el rostro de la rubia.

-¿P-Podrías bajar la voz?- pidió Lucy, bastante nerviosa y fingiendo una sonrisa. La chica peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me siento feliz por ti Lucy…- le dijo, con una sonrisa franca. La chica se calmó y la miró a los ojos, y viendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, también sonrió.

-Gracias, Levy-chan.

-.-

Después de toda una mañana completa de preguntas por parte de sus amigos del gremio, Natsu y Lucy decidieron tener su primera cita como pareja, así que Salamander invitó a la rubia chica a una deliciosa comida, y después a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Lucy se esmeraba mucho en su aspecto. Myra y Levy estaban ahí con ella ayudándola…

-¿Cuál creen que es mejor, ésta o esta?- les preguntó, enseñándoles un par de faldas. Una era diminuta con olanes y vuelo, en color fiusha, y la otra era igual de pequeña, pero era de mezclilla, con decorados dorados.

-Yo creo que la fiusha te hará lucir sexy- le sugirió Levy, guiñándole un ojo.

-No, es mejor la de mezclilla, porque con la otra parecerás una "fácil"- le dijo Myra, seria. La joven Lucy estuvo de acuerdo.

Ya después de miles y miles de opciones que le daban sus amigas, se decidió por una blusa en color blanco con un moño detrás, usando la falda de mezclilla, con unas sandalias con tacón en color negro. Su cabello lo llevó suelto, con un lindo decorado dorado. Sus párpados ligeramente delineados con negro, sus labios pintados tenuemente, además de un poco de maquillaje. Realmente lucía hermosa.

-Te ves lindísima- le dijo Myra, animándola.

-¿No creen que es mucho?- les preguntó, insegura por todo lo que llevaba puesto.

-No te preocupes, sólo debes preocuparte porque todo salga bien. En realidad no importa mucho que uses, si él te ama de verdad, siempre te verá hermosa- le aconsejó Levy, cautivando a Lucy.

-Tú siempre dices cosas tan sabias, y tan alentadoras Levy- le atribuyó, sonriente.

Después de eso, le desearon buena suerte, y ella partió al lugar de la cita. Habían quedado de verse frente al faro que estaba en la esquina de la calle principal, con la avenida central. Eran ya las 5:00 de la tarde.

Lucy llegó puntual, 5:15 en punto, pero no se veía rastro de Natsu. Esperó algo indecisa. Ya habían pasado otros 15 minutos, y de Natsu ni sus luces. Realmente se estaba desesperando. Miraba a todos lados para ver si lograba verlo, pero nada. Estaba empezando a creer que Natsu la dejaría plantada…

-_"No quisiera perder las esperanzas de nuevo…"_- se dijo a sí misma, con la mirada en el suelo, y un poco borrosa por el agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos. De la nada, el pelirrosa llegó corriendo frente a ella. La chica levantó la vista.

-N-Natsu…- tartamudeó, sorprendida.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero realmente no sabía que traerte…- dijo, sacando detrás de él un delicado clavel, de color rosado, con una pequeña notita. La chica no lo podía creer.

-_"Se tardó para traerme un regalo, y yo pensando que me dejaría plantada…"_- pensó, muriéndose de la pena por dentro. Cogió la notita, y leyó ansiosa…

' _Lucy:_

_Me siento muy feliz de que seamos novios. No sabes la dicha que siento al saber que tú también me quieres. Quiero darte esta flor, como mi primer regalo, para que sepas que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y que no importa que no seas perfecta, tú me gustas así tal como eres, no quiero que intentes cambiar nunca._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre._

_Te quiere, Natsu'_

Terminó. ¡Wuau! Este hombre sí que siempre la sorprendía. Estaba lleno de sorpresas. Tomó el papelito, y lo llevó a su pecho. Estaba llorando, llorando de alegría…

-Lucy, no llores- le pidió Natsu, con el ceño caído. La chica no podía evitar las lágrimas, se sentía demasiado feliz. Abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, sorprendiéndolo de más.

-Gracias…yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, y también quiero que estemos juntos por siempre…te amo tanto Natsu…-le susurraba, entre sollozos, al no poder contenerlos. Escondía su rostro en la camisa del chico, al no ser valiente y mirarlo a los ojos. Natsu sonrió comprensivo, y la abrazó igual. Dejó que se desahogara, paciente. Así era como ella le gustaba, transparente, sincera…que no temiera a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de vez en cuando, y que le hiciera saber su amor por él. Así era Lucy, y así él la quería. Sin importarle lo demás.

Lentamente, la muchacha se separó un poco. Se limpió los ojos, y lo miró, con una sonrisa grande. El chico se la devolvió.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó, amable. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-A donde tú quieras llevarme. Yo te seguiré igual- le declaró, con los ojos brillosos. El chico se sorprendió un poco ante eso.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré a mi lugar preferido- le dijo, y le tomó de la mano.

Corrieron y corrieron por toda la ciudad. La chica miraba todos los lugares que pasaban. ¿Hasta dónde la llevaría? Se adentraron a lo profundo del oscuro bosque. Corrían por entre los arbustos, la chica no veía más que verde y negro por todos lados. El silencio se hizo inminente. Una extraña paz empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, aflorando en ella un deseo profundo. Al detenerse, fue segada por una inmensa luz, que era la de la luna. En ningún momento se imaginó un lugar así. Una hermosa laguna adornaba el centro de aquél lugar, el agua era tan cristalina, y la luna se reflejaba perfectamente. Montones de árboles adornaban la orilla, y de muchos tipos, al igual que flores y yerbajos. Pequeñas luciérnagas danzaban alrededor y en el centro de la laguna. Se veían sus tenues luces parpadear a compás. Lucy sí que se quedó con la boca abierta esta vez. Este muchacho siempre la llenaba de sorpresas…

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Natsu, viéndola de reojo.

-Es un lugar hermoso- exclamó la rubia, mientras cogía una luciérnaga sobre su dedo índice. Natsu apretó su mano con fuerza, y eso la hizo voltear a verle.

-Aquí…Igneel siempre me traía aquí cuando había pasado un mal día, y me decía que nada en el mundo puede quedarse sin una solución. Todo se puede resolver, esfuérzate en buscar la respuesta siempre…- susurró Natsu, mirando al cielo, recordando perfectamente la voz de Igneel al mencionar esas palabras. Él admiraba mucho a Igneel, lo veía como alguien majestuoso, como al padre que nunca tuvo. Para él, esas palabras significaron mucho, y prometió jamás dejar de buscar las respuestas. _'Todo problema tiene una solución, solo debes esforzarte por encontrarla. Siempre habrá luz, aunque tú lo veas oscuro'_ fue lo que una vez le dijo. Ahora comprendía lo que significaban esas palabras sabias.

El viento sopló. Un silencio los carcomió a ambos, sin necesidad de hablar. Lucy bajó la vista un momento, y después se sentó sobre el verde pasto. Eso hizo parar de pensar al muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado por el semblante de la rubia.

-He recordado a mi padre, cuando nombraste a Igneel- le confesó, aún con los ojos en el suelo. Natsu aflojó el seño.

-Me di cuenta, que nuestras vidas son tan diferentes. Yo crecí en un palacio frívolo, en donde no había ni una pizca de amor, lleno de gente ambiciosa y tramoyista…mientras tú, creciste en un humilde bosque, rodeado de naturaleza y de amor por parte de tu padre adoptivo. No sabes lo que hubiese dado por haber vivido algo así también, por qué mi padre me ame…- murmuraba seria, y con los ojos llenos de agua. Esas palabras, habían removido fibras en su corazón y en su memoria que realmente no deseaba recordar. El chico pasó su brazo por su hombro.

-Lucy, eso ya es pasado. Entiendo que te sientas mal por haber tenido una infancia difícil, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado. Quiero que mires tu ahora, nuestro ahora, el cuál compartiremos siempre, juntos…y juntos haremos que se convierta en nuestro futuro. Ya olvida esos recuerdos dolorosos, y mejor cámbialos por momentos llenos de risas y alegría, pero sobre todo llenos de amor, mucho amor- le dijo, con una sonrisa enorme. La chica lo volteó a mirar.

-Yo te prometo que llenaré tu vida de amor, de alegría, y que jamás te abandonaré- le comentó, sonriéndole comprensivamente. La chica hizo un puchero, y después se dejó caer sobre el pecho del muchacho, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Natsu sonrió ruborizado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras- le declaró, aferrándose a su chaleco. El abrazó su torso, uniendo sus manos sobre su espalda.

-Eso pretendo, preciosa- susurró, sonriendo. Eso hizo que Lucy también sonriera. Levantó su vista, y se encontró con sus fuertes ojos. Ambos sonrieron, y unieron sus labios con suavidad. Fue algo corto, pero realmente dulce. Lucy recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos, escuchando con claridad los latidos del corazón de Natsu.

-Palpita por ti…- exclamó Salamander, percatándose de lo que hacía Lucy. Ella puso su mano sobre su corazón, y besó el pecho con súbita ternura. Natsu sonrió. Minutos después, Lucy se despegó un poco, para mirar a los ojos a su novio.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de nuevo, un poco extrañado. La chica suspiró.

-Es que tengo miedo, Natsu…

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que me alejen de ti, de que algo te haga daño, no se…simplemente tengo miedo- le decía, con verdadero temor en su voz. El chico pelirrosa la miró serio.

-Lucy, óyeme bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a separarte de mi. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y te voy a proteger con mi vida. No me importa nada, solo tú, ¿de acuerdo?- le cuestionó, levantando su mentón con su mano. Ella accedió con pesadez.

-No tengas miedo bonita, que nada nos va a pasar. No mientras me tengas a mi- le susurró al oído, mientras la acercaba a él. Ella sonrió ante eso.

Después de eso, permanecieron unos minutos callados, y solo viendo hacía el cielo. En eso, a Natsu se le ocurre algo.

-Oye, ¿no te quieres meter al lago? El agua está limpia, y bastante fresca- le propuso, con una sonrisa animada. La chica dudó un poco.

-Pero, ¿y si sale un animal o algo?- le preguntó temerosa, con verdadera cara de pánico. Natsu explotó de risa.

-Amor, no hay ningún animal que te pueda hacer daño. Anda, vamos- le dijo, poniéndose de pie, y jalando de su mano.

-Mejor tú metete, yo te veo de aquí…- le propuso, quedándose justo en el mismo lugar. Entonces, Natsu sonrió con picardía.

-No, tú te metes conmigo.

Y soltó su mano, para quitarse su chaleco, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso. Colocó su mano en su espalda baja, y la otra sobre la corva de sus piernas. La chica se quedó tiesa.

-¡No, Natsu!- exclamó, aferrándose a su cuello. El chico sonrió de nuevo, y caminó hacia la orilla del lago. La chica veía aterrada.

-Eres una miedosa Lucy- le recriminó, antes de aventarla al lago. Sabía donde hacerlo, para evitar que ella se ahogara. El agua salpicó un poco, pero ella logró llegar a la superficie.

-Eres un tramposo Natsu Dragneel…- le dijo, enfadada se pudo notar. La chica caminó hasta la orilla, dificultosamente. En cuanto el agua le llegó hasta las rodillas, el semblante de Natsu cambió de burlón a sorprendido. La ropa de lucy, mojada, le quedaba realmente ajustada. La blusa se le pegó completamente al pecho, dejando ver sus "grandes" encantos, además de que alzaba más su figura perfecta. La falda también se le pegó más, detonando su gran retaguardia. Era una visión hermosa, para los ojos de Natsu. Solo se oyó tragar saliva al pobre muchacho. La chica llegó hasta el límite entre el lago y la tierra.

-¿Qué, no me vas a ayudar?- le preguntó, más molesta. El chico volvió de su embelesamiento, y le prestó atención.

-Ah, claro.

Y tomó su mano. La chica miró donde tenía que pisar, pero calculó mal, y tropezó con un pedazo de lodo que se encontraba escondido en la hierba. Se aferró al cuello del chico, y pegó todo su cuerpo al de él. Natsu se quedó estático. Sentía claramente cada pedazo del cuerpo de la rubia, especialmente aquello que se pegó a su pecho. Se sentían tan…¿redondas era la palabra?

-T-Ten más cuidado…- exclamó, sin evitar tartamudear. Sus manos simplemente no podían tocarla en esa situación, así que las cerró con fuerza a sus costados. La chica solo pudo exclamar de dolor.

-Auu…

Natsu la miró, y se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-¿Qué pasó, te lastimaste?

-Sí, me torcí el tobillo…

-Uhmm. ¿Puedes caminar?

-No creo.

-Está bien.

Y la tomó entre sus brazos. De igual manera que antes, la cargó, y la llevo ahora a donde estaban anteriormente sentados. La dejó caer muy suavemente, y dirigió sus ojos a su tobillo. Lo examinó fijamente, y lo movía con lentitud.

-¡Eso duele Natsu!- se quejó la chica, inclinándose hacía su pie.

-Lo siento, tenía que verificar que no era una lesión seria.

-Está bien, no importa.

Entonces, Natsu rasgó un pedazo de su bufanda, y la enrolló alrededor del tobillo de Lucy. La chica le miró sorprendida.

-Pero Natsu, esa bufanda…

-No importa mucho Lucy. Lo que importa es que no se te haga peor la herida- le dijo, con una sonrisa mediana. La chica también le sonrió. Cuando el chico terminó de hacer el nudito, levantó la cara, y se encontró con la de Lucy bastante cerca.

-Gracias, Natsu.

Y lo besó con bastante delicadeza. Un roce nada más. Al chico no le bastó, ya que al alejarse ella, él la buscó ahora, enloquecido por encontrar de nuevo sus labios. Profundizó el beso con un candente baile de lenguas, y acariciando su cintura. Inconscientemente, las manos de Natsu acariciaban su cuerpo, rodeaban con ternura su cintura y cadera, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico. El momento se volvió más húmedo de lo que ya estaba. Natsu con su fuerza, fue obligando a Lucy a recostarse sobre el pasto, completamente. Ya viéndola acostada, se puso sobre ella, sin frenar el beso. Lucy sentía la espalda desnuda de Natsu entre sus dedos, y eso la hizo sentir un calor extraño por todo su cuerpo. Después, sus manos se colaron hacía el pecho descubierto de él, acariciándolo como si fuera lo más suave en el mundo. Natsu por su parte, no sabía con qué entretener a sus manos, ya que estas se iban por todo el cuerpo de Lucy, hasta que llegaron al borde de su blusa. Sin pensarlo, una de sus manos se coló por debajo, y subía peligrosamente sobre su estómago. La chica estaba consciente, pero carecía de la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para detener al chico. Entonces fue, que el muchacho llegó hasta uno de sus pechos. Su mano lo cubrió por completo, y empezó a acariciarlo con extremo cuidado. La chica soltó un suspiro ligero. Natsu la miró, y entendió que era lo que estaba pasando…pero por alguna extraña razón, no deseaba contenerse, no ésta vez. Él veía oportuno el momento, y la situación, como para pasar al siguiente nivel, que claro es lo que todos se imaginan.

**Advertencia: a partir de aquí será un lime, así que lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

Sin poder frenarlas, sus manos se fueron hacía detrás de su espalda, y llegaron al broche del sostén, y con bastante facilidad lograron deshacerlo.

La boca de Natsu, ya no saboreaba la de Lucy, sino que ahora besaba el cuello de la chica. Lucy no paraba de suspirar por la excitante sensación que Natsu le estaba brindando, ya que era imposible redimir sus propios impulsos. Entonces fue, que la otra mano libre que Natsu tenía, se bajó hasta la falda de ella. Sin dejar de besarla, su mano fue colándose al interior de ésta, acariciando con sutileza las piernas de la chica. Llegó hasta el límite de la cadera y el abdomen, e introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Lo que vino después, fue algo que Lucy no se esperaba. Una sensación desconocida, pero que realmente la estaba volviendo loca. Gemidos empezaron a oírse salir de su boca, sin poder contenerlos, ya que era como si su pecho no pudiera con ellos. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por el placer, sintiéndolo cada vez más potente. Llegó a un punto, que todo se detuvo, y Natsu alejó sus manos despacio. Lucy estaba exhausta, al igual que Natsu. Ya habían pasado el nivel de su propia relación, aún sabiendo que todavía no era el último, para el cual debían esperar un tiempo más.

La respiración se hizo regular, los músculos se destensaron, y la chica pudo al fin abrir sus ojos. Miró la luna brillante, inescrutable sobre el cielo oscuro. Después, volteó su vista hacía su costado, y miró a Natsu. Permanecieron en silencio minutos eternos, solamente observándose el uno al otro, sin ninguna expresión visible en sus rostros. Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy, y le dedicó una sonrisa grande. La chica no contuvo la suya. Natsu la acercó a él, y la abrazó, fuerte, sin querer soltarla nunca más. Lucy se aferraba a su cuerpo igual con la misma fuerza, sintiendo un ambiente claro de paz. No sabía cómo llamar a eso, a estar junto a él, a sentir sus labios tocar los suyos, a experimentar sensaciones nunca antes vividas…¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban _"felicidad"_?¿Acaso, estar junto a Natsu, era felicidad? No lo sabía, pero lo que si era cierto que estar al lado de su amado Natsu, la hacían sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. Y así quería permanecer siempre, a su lado, seguir sintiendo la calidez de sus abrazos, la dulzura de sus besos, y sobre todo, sentirse amada, solo por él…eso era lo que deseaba que perdurara. No le importaba que el tiempo se llevara su belleza, que el mundo entero se llenara de tinieblas…mientras él permaneciera a su lado, estaba consciente que podría contra cualquier obstáculo, ya que él le daba las fuerzas necesarias para encarar los problemas. Con él, se sentía completa, plena, feliz y enamorada. Ya no sentía aquél vacío profundo que dejó la pérdida de su madre y el desinterés de su padre en ella.

Y era que se sentía feliz. Jamás imaginó llegar a encontrarse con alguien así en su vida, que la hiciera renacer y crecer al mismo tiempo, que llenara a su corazón de sentimientos preciosos, que le enseñara lo que era ser y sentirse amada, además de enseñarle también a amar. No tenía las palabras suficientes para describirlo, era tanta su perfección que simplemente no existían.

Acomodó su frente en su pecho, y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a llorar. No eran lágrimas comunes, sino de felicidad. No sabía porque salían, pero no quiso frenarlas. Trató de llorar en silencio, para evitar que Natsu se preocupara por ella. El chico solamente se limitaba a mirar al cielo, con un semblante de felicidad en su cara. Y era que era feliz.

Lucy era la mujer de su vida, con la cuál deseaba compartir el resto de su vida, y con la que ya había decidido formar una familia. Antes, eso ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza, jamás se visualizó con una familia formada, y menos enamorado otra vez de una mujer. Con la trágica pérdida de Lisanna, no quiso saber ya nada de lo que se refiriera al amor, o al compromiso. Junto con ella, su deseo de amar se había ido, y no deseaba que regresara. Y así creció, completamente cerrado al amor, sin dejar que ninguna mujer se le metiera por los ojos, ya que no quería sufrir otra vez. Creció pensando solo en hacerse fuerte, para proteger a las personas que más quería, para evitar otra desgracia como la de Lisanna. Pero todo eso cambió al llegar Lucy. Todo lo que había construido, se había derrumbado pedazo a pedazo. La enorme coraza que su corazón tenía, se desmoronó de golpe, sin poder evitarlo siquiera. _"Todo por culpa de esa rubia"_ pensaba Natsu, al mirar sus enormes ojos pardos metérsele profundamente por la mirada, y clavando su ancla en el centro de su corazón. Poco a poco, Lucy le fue devolviendo la capacidad de querer y amar, el deseo de protección hacía alguien sumamente especial. Hasta llegados a un punto, en donde Natsu quedó totalmente prensado a ella…más sin embargo, negándose completamente a eso. No obstante, tuvo que suceder ese estúpido mal entendido para poder darse cuenta, de cuanto era que amaba a Lucy, porque era que la amaba, solo que él muy estúpido nunca lo quiso aceptar. Después de todo eso, y la pelea con Loke, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su querida Lucy, a su hermosa Lucy, la cuál había hecho lo que ninguna mujer antes pudo: devolverle el rojizo color a su corazón, devolverle igual sus latidos, y sus suspiros. Todo. Todo lo era para él. La palabra "TODO" para él era sinónimo de "LUCY", y estaba dispuesto a proteger ese tierno amor a costa de todo, aún si eso significaba su propia perdición.

-.-

Pasando un rato, ambos decidieron que querían permanecer juntos hasta que el amanecer llegara, fue por eso que decidieron buscar un lugar para verlo, juntos. Subían una empinada colina hacía la punta de una pequeña llanura, en donde según Natsu se disfrutaba hermosamente del amanecer.

Subían con dificultad, pero no querían detenerse. Para hacer más llevadero el trayecto, hablaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-¿Crees que todos en el gremio ya sepan de nuestra relación?- preguntó Lucy algo asustada por eso, pero Natsu solo pudo sonreír.

-¿Y qué más da? No te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que nosotros lo sepamos. Con eso basta…- le dijo, volteando a verla, haciéndola sentir segura. Y con eso bastó para calmar su miedo.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar. Agilizaron el paso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cumbre, vieron que faltaba nada para el alba. Rápidamente, ambos se sentaron justo de frente a donde saldría el Sol, y esperaron a que se vieran los primeros rayos de luz.

-Es un lugar muy pacífico.

-Aquí también me traía Igneel, cuando meditábamos ambos. Es el lugar más silencioso y tranquilo que puedes encontrar, además de magnífico para ver el alba llegar- le relató, sonriente. Ella también sonrió. Luego de unos segundos, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-Te amo Natsu…- susurró.

-Yo también te amo Lucy.

Y en ese momento, el Sol por fin se dejaba ver. Era en verdad una vista hermosa, las nubes tomaban un color entre naranja y fiusha cuando el Sol las tocaba. Miles de aves salieron volando de entre los árboles, trinando lo que parecía una misma canción. Y todo a su alrededor se iluminó…

-Así será nuestro amor Lucy, como el Sol. A pesar de que se llene de oscuridad, sabrá salir radiante de entre las cenizas…- le dijo Natsu, a lo que ella se sintió de acuerdo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Espero que así sea.

-Y lo será…

Y así permanecieron, tomados de la mano y juntos, admirando la belleza de un nuevo mañana.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Créanme que para ser mi segundo lime, no me gustó mucho ¬¬, espero que a ustedes sí ^^.**

**En fin, les pido de favor que me dejen sus comentarios con cualquier idea, sugerencia, queja o lo que quieran de la historia, que con gusto los recibiré ****.**

**Hasta el prox cap!**

**Abby-san**


	8. Recuerdos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso con el 8° capítulo de mi historia ^^. Primero que nada, lamento mucho mi demora, pero estuve en períodos de exámenes bastante pesados y con miles y miles de proyectos por entregar. Ya estoy al final de mi primer semestre de preparatoria, así que dentro de una semana, tendré al fin vacaciones! Y tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que no desesperen queridos lectores! Les prometo que en cuanto salga de vacaciones, comenzaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews a todos los que estuvieron esperando mi actualización. También, agradezco su apoyo y comprensión.**

**Ahora sí, al capítulo.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo utilizo su historia con fines autoalegres xD ok no es la palabra correcta, pero no se me ocurrió otra.**

**En fin, disfruten.**

**Capítulo No. 08: "Recuerdos"**

La chica sonrió con cierta picardía. Su mirada era intensa, como un mar profundo con muchos secretos por descubrir. Se volvió para con el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella. Su rostro era tan angelical, y tan joven…

-No se preocupe. Pronto tendrá a ese cazador de dragones en sus manos…- respondió con esa voz melódica. El hombre sonrió.

-Eso espero. Ahora, date prisa, que debes llegar a Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible.

-Entendido.

Y salió de aquélla habitación.

**~Ciudad de Magnolia~**

Era una linda mañana. El calor del Sol ya se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente, además de que la ciudad ya se veía ligeramente iluminada por sus rayos.

Todos en Fairy Tail estaban haciendo borlote como todos los días, y Natsu y Lucy estaban más enamorados que nunca.

De repente, aparece Makarov…

-Muchachos!- exclamó, callando el escándalo. Todos le prestaron atención.

-Tengo varias noticias que comunicarles…- expresó, bajando las escaleras, con el rostro en el suelo. Todos se preocuparon, ya que por el semblante que el maestro traía, seguramente no eran tan buenas noticias.

-Recientemente nos hemos enterado que Jellal sobrevivió…

Toda la multitud se quedó asombrada.

-…Y que nuestra Erza se ha marchado con él.

Los ojos de Natsu, Lucy y Gray se expandieron por la sorpresa. ¿Erza huyendo con Jellal? Vaya sorpresa. Natsu bajó la vista, y Lucy lo miró.

-También, que tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestro gremio. Ella asistirá al mediodía. Es todo.

Y sí, en cuanto el maestro se marchó, se escucharon los murmullos y las exclamaciones acerca del caso de Erza y el del nuevo miembro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Erza siempre había sido bastante recta con eso de dejarse llevar por las emociones, y ahora se marcha con Jellal…jamás me lo hubiera esperado…- exclamó Gray, totalmente sorprendido por la noticia.

-Debemos dejarla. Tiene buenas razones para irse- dijo Natsu, con el rostro bastante serio. Lucy lo miró con preocupación.

Y así transcurrió la mañana.

Era exactamente el mediodía. Todos seguían bastante alegres, ya que casi nadie andaba de misión. Natsu y su equipo estaban frente a la vitrina en donde se exponían las misiones, buscando algo que les dejara una buena suma de dinero.

Justo en ese momento, de nuevo aparece el maestro frente a todos.

-Nuestro nuevo miembro acaba de llegar. Démosle la bienvenida por favor…- exclamó, al momento que llamaba a la chica.

-Espero que sea fuerte- dijo Gray, entusiasmado.

Natsu y Lucy miraban expectantes a la puerta.

Fue entonces, que se divisó una pequeña silueta.

Su belleza era realmente incandescente. Sus profundos y grises ojos, con una ternura y candidez imposibles de matar. Su cabello, corto y en color negro, la daban un aspecto dulce e infantil. Su pequeña sonrisilla, llena de huequitos alrededor, se le veía encantadora. Y su perfecto cuerpo, a pesar de aparentar ser el de una niña, en realidad era el de una verdadera mujer.

Natsu, al verla, no pudo evitar asombrarse. La chica, tenía un monumental parecido con su fallecida Lisanna, era su misma mirada, su misma sonrisa, su mismo cuerpo…ella tenía todo lo que Lisanna era.

-Su nombre es Yunna Kürsh. Ha venido desde el reino de Russia para integrarse a Fairy Tail. Pasa por favor, Yunna-chan…- expresó el maestro, con una seriedad inverosímil. La chica, con una sonrisa pequeña, avanzó un poco, y se dejó a la vista de todos.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Como bien dijo Makarov-san, mi nombre es Yunna Kürsh, y vengo de Russia. Tengo 15 años. Espero en realidad llevarme bien con todos ustedes, y que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos- dijo la muchacha, con sus ojos brillosos, y con una dulzura poderosa que dejó a todos encantados…menos a cierta rubia, quién sospechaba enormemente de la niña.

-¡Yunna-chan, okaeri~!- se escuchó a coro por parte de la mayoría de los caballeros del gremio, incluyendo a Gray. Natsu simplemente no lo podía creer…era exactamente igual a Lisanna. Nunca apartó sus ojos sobre ella. Parecía como hipnotizado. Myra y Elfman tenían un semblante parecido al de Natsu, y eso Myra lo reconoció.

La pequeña Yunna se percató del joven salamander, y sonrió con cierta malicia, incapaz de darse a ver. Con toda esa asquerosa faceta de ternura y armonía, se dirigió a él.

-Hola, me llamo Yunna. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- lo saludó con una voz dulce y frágil, y con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. Lucy la observó fijamente.

-A-Ah…Hola, me llamo Natsu Dragneel- articuló el Salamander, con cierta dificultad, al sentirse aún asombrado por el parecido de Yunna con Lisanna. La pequeña chica sonrió.

-Natsu-kun, he oído hablar mucho de ti- volvió a decir, con inocencia fingida, y con una mirada coqueta. El chico pasó saliva con lentitud.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Claro! He sabido que eres bastante fuerte…-le dijo acercándose un poco más- y que eres el mejor Dragon Slayer de la región. ¡Eres genial, Natsu-_sempai_.

Lucy la seguía mirando con sospecha. Entonces, Yunna volteó a verla.

-Ay disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí, chica. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-L-Lucy Heartphilia.

-Oh eres de los Heartphilia. La famosa maga rica estelar de los Heartphilia.

Ese comentario no le hizo tanta gracia a la rubia.

-En fin, espero vernos de nuevo por aquí Natsu-sempai. Me gustaría que pudieras mostrarme tus increíbles habilidades…- de nuevo utilizó su erótica voz, mirando de reojo al chico al voltear, y dirigirse a la salida. Una vez que se alejó, la rubia miró al chico.

-Vaya, jamás habías sonado tan amable antes…

Eso hizo caer al chico desde la nube en donde estaba, al quedarse viendo a la chica partir.

-¿Eh?

-"¿Eh?" es lo único que sabes decir?

-Oye, ¿qué sucede?

-Esa…niña no me da tan buena espina.

-¿De qué hablas Lucy?

-No sé, es solo que, por la forma en que te miraba, y su voz al hablarte…

-¿Acaso estás…_celosa_?

-¿Celosa yo? Claro que no, es solo que la esencia de esa niña no se me hace normal, además como que tiene otras intenciones para contigo.

-Vamos Lucy, no te pongas celosa. Yunna-chan es solo una niña para mí.

-¿Yunna-_chan_? ¡Vaya!

-¡Lucy!

La rubia lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su pesada mirada. Por un momento, su mirada recobró la alegría de siempre, calmando su desconfianza.

-Lucy…ya, olvídate de eso. Yunna es sólo una compañera más…tú eres mi novia, a la que tanto amo y de la que estoy profundamente enamorado. No compares por favor- le aseguró, con seriedad. La chica aflojó el ceño, y bajó la vista. Natsu la imitó.

-Sí Natsu, entiendo…perdóname por favor.

-No hay problema. Entiendo que hayas sentido celos, ya que…sí debo aceptar que Yunna es bastante bonita…

Una mirada asesina se coló de los ojos de Lucy.

-Pero tú eres hermosa mi amor…

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa. El pelirrosa sonrió.

-Así es como me gustas más.

-Te amo Natsu.

-Y yo a ti Lucy.

Y se besaron con dulzura.

Después de un rato, Yunna se integró al equipo junto con Bizca y sus compañeros. Varios equipos se dedicaron a hacerse cargo de la misión que habían escogido, y se marcharon, dejando un poco solo el gremio. Natsu y su equipo aún no conseguían una misión que cubriera los gastos de alquiler de Lucy, así que decidieron estarse así mientras llegara una que lo cubriera. Entonces, fue que nuestra pareja aprovechó ese pequeño lapso de "vacaciones" para estar juntos, y demostrarse mutuamente su amor. Ambos estaban felices, y más enamorados que nunca uno del otro…pero alguien, en las sombras, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para arruinarles toda esa felicidad y amor, para convertirlo en odio, decepción y tormento…alguien, de quién nunca se hubiese sospechado, pero que estaba tras del chico Salamander.

-.-

-¿Qué dices, te gustó?- le preguntó, expectante a su respuesta. El chico lo pensó un poco, y después dejó la cuchara en el plato.

-En realidad…no.

-¡Natsu!

-¿Qué? Soy sincero…

-Qué malo eres conmigo.

-¿Por qué?¿No querías saber si me gustó o no?

-Sí, pero esperaba que me dijeras que si te gustó. En realidad me esmeré mucho.

-Era una broma, por supuesto que me gustó.

-¡Entonces porque me dijiste que no al principio!

Se acercó a ella, y la besó con fuerza.

-Porque me fascinas cuando estas enojada.

Lucy se sonrojó.

-Waa! Que flojera me dan los días en los que no estamos de misión. Siempre es mejor tener cosas que hacer…- se quejó Gray, estirándose un poco y recostándose ligeramente sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Lo dices porque quieres alejarte un poco de Juvia ¿verdad?- le preguntó Natsu, con cara picarona. El icemaker solo chistó…

-Esa mujer es cada día más extraña.

-Nada que ver con Yunna-chan, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Natsu, con picardía. Gray solo pudo enrojecer completamente.

-¿A-A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡Por favor, Gray! Estabas encantado con ella. No puedes negarme que no te gusta, aunque sea un poco.

-Bueno, es muy hermosa sí, pero…

-Yo pienso que no es una persona normal. Algo trae entre manos…- exclamó Lucy, con los ojos cerrados…y bastante molesta se pudo notar.

Ambos chicos la voltearon a ver, extrañados por esa seguridad que tenía su voz.

-.-

El atardecer se hacía presente. En el horizonte, se divisaba un hermoso crepúsculo, rojizo intenso típico del verano. Natsu se encontraba yendo hacía la casa de Lucy, embebido en sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Por qué Lucy estará tan cabreada con Yunna-chan? No creo que ella sea una persona peligrosa, y si así fuera, mi instinto me lo alertaría…"_- se decía a si mismo el chico, mientras pasaba cerca de un parque. Ahí, una vocecilla le habló desde un lugar elevado…

-Natsu-sempai!

El muchacho al oír su nombre, elevó la vista y divisó a la pequeña de ojos grises encima de una rama de un árbol. El chico sonrió un poco.

-Yunna-chan.

La chica bajó de un solo salto, y se quedó a la altura de los hombros del chico. Era bastante pequeña. Natsu permaneció en silencio, viéndola…pero después de unos segundos, la chica rió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu, algo extrañado. La chica le miró coqueta.

-Te dejo sin palabras, ¿verdad?- se oyó un poco burlona, pero su intención era el de ponerle nervioso.

-¡A-Ah! B-Bueno, yo…lo sien…

-No importa, pasa muy a menudo.

-Uhmm…

La chica sonrió. Natsu no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Su mente simplemente se quedaba en blanco, y solo aparecía la misma sensación cuando estaba con Lisanna. Se ponía igual de nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella. La sonrisa aniñada de Yunna lo hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-Sé que dejo a los hombres sin palabras cuando me ven. Es algo normal.

El chico tragó saliva. La muchacha, después de un pequeño suspirito, se sentó en la banca que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-A veces aprovechan eso para hacerme daño…- como que se quejó, con voz infantil e inocente. El chico se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de verla.

-¿Hacerte daño?

-Sí. Utilizan sus mañas para acercarse a mí y aprovecharse.

-¿Desde cuándo ocurre eso?

-Desde pequeña.

-¿Y tus padres?¿No te protegían o algo?

-Soy huérfana Natsu-sempai, jamás los conocí…

En ese momento, le vino un recuerdo a la mente. Era el día en que había conocido a Lisanna, que ella le platicó que era huérfana, ya que sus padres nunca se habían preocupado por ella o por sus hermanos, así que prácticamente ellos eran su única familia. El chico sintió como un rayo partía su corazón. Yunna tenía la misma vida que Lisanna.

-Te comprendo. Yo tampoco los conocí- le comentó, bajando un poco la vista. La chica de ojos grises le miró, y después sonrió.

-Es algo que ambos tenemos en común.

Natsu levantó la vista, y la miró.

-Como también esta atracción que sentimos el uno del otro- le dijo, rompiendo todas las reglas, y aventándose el todo por el todo. Natsu se quedó mudo ante ese comentario, y eso la chica lo aprovechó para acercarse a su oído.

-_Me gustas, Natsu…_

De pronto, el chico expandió sus ojos. Una vaga imagen permaneció en su cabeza, el día en que besó a Lisanna por primera vez. Ese fue su primer beso. Ella le dijo las mismas palabras, con la misma voz, y de la misma manera. Todo se repitió. El chico no cabía de la impresión. En eso, se encuentra con los ojos de la chica. Una fuerza sobrenatural le impedía despegarle los ojos de encima, estaba totalmente perdido en sus grises ojos. Sin pensarlo, sus narices casi se tocaron, y solo podían mirar los labios del otro. Un impulso grande lo hizo acercarse, y besar los labios de Yunna. Esa sensación, era la misma que sintió cuando besó a Lisanna. Toda Yunna le recordaba a ella, y ahora sus labios también lo harán. Fue un beso sencillo, solo un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para revivir ciertos sentimientos que ya estaban casi extintos dentro de Natsu. Al separarse, Natsu asimiló suavemente el sabor, para asentarlo en su memoria. La chica sonrió con dulzura, y después recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho descubierto del chico. Aquello, lo hizo aspirar largo, para quedarse con su perfume, que para variar era idéntico al de Lisanna.

Pasaron 2, 3, 4 minutos…y aún no volvía de su nubecita. Estaba tan perdido recordando a su adorada Lisanna, que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que permaneció junto a Yunna. Cuando gracias al todopoderoso reaccionó, recordó que tenía una cita esa noche con Lucy…y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Se despegó de Yunna, y se puso de pié.

-L-Lo siento, debo irme…

-Una cita, ¿eh?

El chico la miró estupefacto.

-No te preocupes, lo que ha ocurrido se quedará entre tú y yo. No tengo intención de dejar a una chica soltera por eso- le prometió, mientras que disimuló un sarcasmo en su comentario, refiriéndose a Lucy.

Natsu enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no la había captado. Yunna suelta una risita ligera.

-Olvídalo. Nos vemos, Natsu-sempai.

Y la chica se marchó. El chico miró un momento al suelo, pero después de un suspiro, emprendió camino a la casa de Lucy.

Iba bastante pensativo. Aquello último que había sucedido, lo había dejado completamente desconcertado. No sabía cómo fue posible que su cuerpo reaccionase sin hacerle caso a su mente, simplemente haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando más y más en eso…ya que no le cabía nada, no le cuadraba nada.

-_"¿Por qué lo hice, por qué?"_- se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, y una y otra vez volvía a lo mismo, fue un arranque de debilidad. Sí, eso debía ser. No había más razón que pensar que ella lo tomó por sorpresa, y se aprovechó de su debilidad para hacer tal cosa. Pero, la pregunta aquí era _¿por qué…?_ Porqué ella le había besado. Dio un suspiro largo. Realmente no entendía la mente de las mujeres, ya que siempre lograban estar a un paso más adelantado que él. Siempre, ellas lograban deducir todo con solo una inspeccionada que le dieran al asunto, en cambio él, muy apenas se daba cuenta de los problemas que creaba. Eran tan inteligentes…y ni que decir de hermosas...el era uno de esos hombres que pensaban que cada mujer tenía su encanto y su belleza propia. Volvió a suspirar. Si que las mujeres lo hacían pensar mucho.

De repente, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Lucy. Dio se nuevo un suspiro largo, y tomando valor no sé de donde, toca la puerta 3 veces…

-¡Ya voy!- se oyó la delicada voz de la rubia detrás de la puerta, sin provocar ninguna reacción por parte de Natsu. La rubia al abrir la puerta, y encontrarse con tan hermoso rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña.

-Natsu…

-…- el chico no dijo nada, solamente se le quedó viendo a su rostro, que en vez de ser el de Lucy, se le apareció el de Lisanna. Venía pensando tanto en ella, que ahora la veía también en Lucy. La chica se extrañó de esa su mirada tan profunda, y decidió hablar.

-¿Natsu…?

Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. El chico se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, con una cara de bobo que no podía con ella. Ella enarcó una ceja, y movió su mano frente a la mirada del muchacho para intentar que volviera en sí.

-¡Oii, Natsu!- exclamó, meciendo la mano de arriba abajo, pero Natsu parecía que no reaccionaba…hasta que parpadeó un par de veces, y después bajó su mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, Natsu?- le preguntó, tomando su hombro y con rostro preocupado.

-¿Eh…? Ahh, no nada lo siento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro- eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa anchísima, pero ésta en vez de ser sincera, fue en parte fingida. Natsu estaba preocupado…pero no quería hacer que Lucy también se preocupara con cosas que realmente no tenían que ver con ella. Eran más bien cosas de él. Sus sentimientos estaban transformándose, y él debía aclararlos bien, solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Y a decir verdad, esa noche, no tenía nada de ganas de verla. No a Lucy, sino a ella. Esa noche, extrañaba a Lisanna, más que nunca. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Hace tiempo que no la extrañaba. Él había decidido a no hacerlo, porque sabía que su recuerdo le hacía daño. Por eso, puso esa enorme barrera entre él y el amor…, ya no deseaba enamorarse más, con esa vez había sido suficiente. Y había crecido así, con esa idea en la cabeza, pero llegó Lucy y lo destruyó todo. Derrumbó de un golpe la barrera, y se coronó ganadora del primer premio…, que era su corazón. Pero ahora, esos sentimientos hacía Lisanna estaban despertando de nuevo, todo por ese beso, que hizo todo un revoltijo de sentimientos dentro de él.

-¿Quieres té o café?

Se sacudió ligeramente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que se había perdido la primera parte de su conversación con Lucy. Al reaccionar, tuvo que poner en orden lo que veía para ubicarse en donde estaba. Miró la sonrisa sincera de la rubia, y se quedó completamente en blanco.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- se disculpó.

-Qué si deseabas té o café- le repitió, paciente.

-Ahh, lo que tú quieras, está bien.

Y ella sonrió. Se levantó en silencio, y fue hacía la cocina. Natsu lanzó un extenso suspiro. Se golpeó quedito en la cara, tratando de disipar todos sus tontos pensamientos, y prestarle su debida atención a su novia.

Para cuando regresó Lucy, el chico tenía esa boba actitud de alegría como siempre. Sus sonrisas anchas y su actitud infantil no se hicieron esperar, y eso a la chica la hacían reír. Pasaron varias horas, y charlaban y charlaban de todo. Lucy se veía realmente alegre, al igual que Natsu. Fue entonces que el momento trascendental llegó. Estaban viendo una película juntos, Lucy recostada sobre el hombro de Natsu, ambos sonrientes. De repente, Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu y Natsu a Lucy. En ese momento, la imagen de Lisanna se apareció frente a él. Era su rostro, era ella. La veía en Lucy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, pensando aún que era Lisanna. Fue entonces, cuando se percató de lo que era la verdad: Él aun amaba a Lisanna, y aunque quisiera, su amor por Lucy, no era más que un disfraz para sus verdaderos sentimientos…, eso era para él. Ahora se había dado cuenta, que a quien en verdad amaba, era a Lisanna, y no a Lucy. Nunca pudo olvidarla. Al abrir los ojos, la imagen de la albina desapareció, y estaba frente a él Lucy. Por puro instinto, retiró su cabeza hacia atrás, como en señal de repugnancia. La rubia se quedó esperando, pero al no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos parpadeando, y se encontró con Natsu volteando hacía un costado, con rostro triste y sonrojado. La chica, al verlo así, se asustó, y se acercó a él.

-¿Natsu…?

-L-Lo siento Lucy.

Esas palabras la asustaron más. No presagiaban nada bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…estoy confundido…

Sus ojos se expandieron. Escucharlo decir eso, la llenó de miedos y angustias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo…necesito irme ahora, perdóname por favor.

Y se puso de pie, para caminar hacia la puerta y salirse casi corriendo de ahí. La chica se quedó viendo la puerta unos minutos, tratando de asimilar las cosas y entenderlas. Y sí, debía aceptar que desde que había llegado Natsu estaba raro, estaba distraído, como en otro lugar. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle ligeramente, y se llevó su mano hacía allí. Eso definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno…

-.-

A la mañana siguiente, la situación no mejoró mucho. Natsu se comportaba indiferente, y siempre mencionaba no tener ganas de abrazarla o de besarla, poniendo la escusa de estar ocupado o de que le entraba pena.

Estaban en el gremio, cuando llegó Yunna y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- exclamó bastante amable y rebosante de alegría. Todos la saludaron igual.

-Muy buenos días, Natsu-_sempai_- de nuevo esa actitud coqueta y erótica para con Natsu. Lucy se puso a la defensiva una vez que la chica se acercó más hacia ellos.

-Buenos días, Yunna-_chan_- dijo, no ayudando mucho a que el humor de Lucy mejorara. La chica pequeña se sentó al lado del Salamander, con una sonrisa anchísima.

-Espero que hoy me puedas enseñar tu magia, _Sempai_- exclamó de nuevo, con una sonrisa tan tierna e inocente, que fácilmente la confundirían con una niña.

-_"¡Qué nunca puede dejar de decir 'Sempai' para todo!"_- gritó en pensamientos una Lucy bastante cabreada. Fulminó con la mirada el perfil de la niña, con una expresión ni muy dura ni muy blanda. Natsu y Yunna comenzaron a charlar, dejándola a ella completamente aparte. Colocó su rostro sobre su mano derecha, y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-_" ¿Qué sucede? Siento como si algo ha cambiado, pero no logro darme cuenta de qué es…"_- pensó, con una mirada vacía, mirando a la nada.

De repente, un alegre Natsu voltea a verla.

-Oye, Lucy.

La susodicha volteó a mirarle, en cierta manera emocionada.

-Dime.

-Voy a practicar mi magia con Yunna-chan. Nos vemos más tarde…

Y sin decir nada más, se puso de pie, y caminó junto con la chica hacía la salida, dejando a una Lucy sin argumentos y con la boca completamente abierta. ¿Qué si se molestó? ¡Claro que se molestó, bastante! Pero estaba consciente que ir a hacerle una escenita de celos a Natsu no mejoraría las cosas, en efecto las haría más pesadas y más complicadas. En silencio, decidió quedarse ahí, y darle un poco de espacio a Natsu. Sentía que lo estaba presionando mucho. Pensaba que él sentía que ella lo quería solo para ella, que no quería compartirlo con nadie. Y aunque fuese en parte cierto, ella jamás se lo diría…Lucy estaba consciente que Natsu tiene amigos, con los cuáles tiene todo el derecho de compartir su tiempo. No quería que él se sintiera atado a ella. Por más que lo amara, no era de su propiedad, y no tenía ningún poder sobre él. Así que, ¿Quién era ella para quitarle su libertad? Nadie, lo sabía. Y aunque le gustaría tenerle entre sus manos, no podía obligarle a estar con ella todo el tiempo, ni a quedarse a su lado.

Otro suspiro largo. Ese día, sentía que daría muchos suspiros como ese.

_POV de Natsu_

Ya perdí la cuenta desde cuando estamos entrenando. Aunque realmente no me importa…, estar con Yunna, me hace recordar a Lisanna.

Su magia es bastante parecida a la de ella, igual de poderosa también. Ya perdí la cuenta también de cuantas veces me perdí en su ancha sonrisa, y en sus ojos profundos. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que me sucede, pero estar con ella, es como si estuviera con Lisanna. Eso basta para mí.

Realmente, se siente bien. Antes, yo escapaba de esto, de todo lo que me recordara a ella, pero ahora me es imposible no extrañarla, no desear verla…creí haber enterrado su imagen muy en el fondo, para no tener que recordarla, pero ahora, sin pedir permiso, ha vuelto a brotar. Sí…yo la quiero…es la única chica a la que he amado más que a nada en el mundo…y eso _aún no ha cambiado_.

La tarde nos ha caído. La deslumbrante puesta de Sol no puede estar más hermosa, y con ella a mi lado, realmente se siente bien. Estábamos descansando después de varias horas de entrenamiento. Ambos en silencio, uno al lado del otro, es perfecto.

Creo que, después de todo, esto es lo que yo quería. Tantos años de vacío, de huir del dolor, ya no importaban más; esto es lo que en verdad quiero…estar con alguien que sea como ella, como la misma Lisanna. Que me haga sentir que aún está viva. Y Yunna-chan es la única que puede hacerme sentir eso.

_POV normal_

Varios minutos en silencio transcurrieron, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

-Natsu-sempai…

El aludido volteó su rostro, atendiendo a la voz que lo llamaba.

-Me siento muy feliz estando contigo- fue lo que soltó la niña, admirando aún la vista. Natsu sonrió ante eso.

-Yo también, Yunna-chan.

El silencio llenó el espacio que las palabras ausentes dejaron. Ambos se miraron, dejando al viento mover su cabello.

-Natsu-sempai…yo…

Se acercó un poco más a él, sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

-Yo, estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez.

Esas palabras, entraron por sus oídos, llegando a su mente, e incrustándose en el fondo de su corazón. El viento, de nuevo, sopló…

Ambos rostros cerca, las palpitaciones del corazón a todo lo que podían dar, el momento perfecto…

¿Será el Destino? No se sabe. Pero, por algo ocurren las cosas…, y eso Natsu lo sabía muy bien.

Sin esperar más, sus bocas, hambrientas una de la otra, se encontraron, regocijantes de alegría y de pasión. Cada toque que se daban, encendían más al chico. Era como probarla a ella. Estaba seguro…, era ella, había regresado en otro cuerpo, para seguirse amando. Sus ojos se cerraron, y sintiendo la fricción, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de la pequeña niña. Ya estaba todo resuelto, ya estaba todo dicho…, su Destino era estar con ella, con su nueva Lisanna, con su adorada Lisanna. No podía contenerse, era tanta su desesperación, que se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sin querer dejarle ir, sin querer soltarle. La pequeña, lo recibía con completa felicidad, abrazando su cuello, y depositando su lengua en la boca de él. Sí que lo encendía, y de eso ella se dio cuenta. Entonces, su misión estaba terminada…

-.-

Era sofocante. Ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más ahí, y por eso decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Esa pregunta no la había dejado en paz ni un segundo, y fue también por eso mismo, que ya no soportaba estar ahí. Salió de Fairy Tail sin un rumbo fijo, y solo caminó por la vereda que tenía enfrente. Suspiró. Ciertamente, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su ausencia, la estaban estrujando por dentro. Y lo que la lastimaba más, era que él estaba con ella, con esa niña. Prefería estar con Yunna que con ella.

-_"Es un golpe bajo de tu parte, Natsu…"_- se quejó en pensamientos.

Golpeó una piedrita que se encontraba en su camino, soltando un berrido. Resopló. Siguió caminando, sin pensar por donde iba y con el rostro en el suelo. Sus ojos, estaban aguantándose las lágrimas a más no poder.

Entonces, al levantar la vista un momento, se encontró con algo. El viento sopló…, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Natsu y Yunna besándose apasionadamente, y se veía que _los dos _lo estaban disfrutando. De repente, algo dentro de su pecho, se quebró. Aquél dolor, la inmovilizó, sin permitirle escapar. Hasta parecía que también su dolor estaba de acuerdo para hacerla sufrir. Sin poder más aguantarlas, sus ojos permitieron que las lágrimas corrieran con libertad, y no eran pocas, sino más bien todas las que su corazón le permitieron.

Esa imagen, le había quebrado su corazón, y retorcido su alma. Ahora lo entendía…todo había sido un error, nada era cierto. Su relación con Natsu no fue más que una mentira, un error. Él estaba destinado a estar con esa tal Yunna, lo que veían sus ojos se lo decían. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, derrotados. Sus piernas, con solo su fuerza de voluntad, aún la sostenían. Bajó el rostro, rendida. Ya era suficiente. Ya era suficiente. No era necesario seguir con eso. Un puchero se dejó reflejar en su rostro, demostrando así su verdadero dolor. Y en silencio, sus piernas retrocedieron uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta que despavoridas, salieron corriendo de ahí.

Seguía y seguía, sin parar. Su rostro mostraba el terror y el dolor juntos. Corrió y corrió, sin detenerse a pensar si quiera. Lo único que ocupaba su mente, era el de huir de ahí, ya que no deseaba seguir viéndolos. Y su propia mente se dio un golpe, para darle a saber que lo acababa de ver era 100% real.

Se detuvo justo cuando tropezó. Cayó al suelo sin amortiguar la caída. Y se quedó así, tirada en el suelo, sin tener fuerzas para levantarse. Sus ojos cada vez estaban más llenos de lágrimas, y no podían contenerlas.

-¿Por…qué…?

Su boca no podía articular, ya que temblaba demasiado.

-¿Por…qué…?

Sus manos, poco a poco se fueron cerrando en puños, demostrando su frustración. Sus mejillas rojas, y su rostro en una mueca de dolor indestructible.

-¡POR QUÉE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hacía al cielo, con toda la desesperación que su pecho le permitió.

Ella ahí, sola y sufriendo, mientras que él, dejando que sus _recuerdos_ y deseos se apoderaran de sus sentimientos…, que no estaban más que manipulados.

**Muy bien hasta aquí ha quedado. ¿Qué tal, les gustó? Pues me sentiría muy agradecida que me lo hicieran saber a través de un pequeño review en donde me expresen sus ideas, sugerencias, etc. Todo es bien recibido ^^.**

**Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Gracias!**

**Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba, he cambiado mi Nickname, así que espero se familiaricen con él ^^U.**

**AbbyKoikeSan**


	9. Olvidarte

**¡Hola a todos! Regreso después de siglos xD. Lo siento de verdad, pero mi bloqueo mental me duró más de lo que pronostiqué. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo terminado. Batallé mucho para terminarlo, porque simplemente mi mente no me mostraba nada! Pero ya está aquí, luego de mucho. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Enjoy it! ^^**

**Capítulo No. 09: "Olvidarte"**

_Flash Back_

_-Lucy…- exclamó el Salamander, con una seriedad en su mirada indestructible. La chica tembló al escuchar ese tono en su voz._

_-¿Natsu…?_

_El viento sopló para los dos, seco. El chico no le apartaba la mirada. Lucy lo miró con temor._

_-He venido, para terminar contigo- esas palabras destruyeron lo poco que quedaba de corazón de Lucy- definitivamente…_

_La mirada de la rubia se quedó abajo, no podía mantener la del chico. Yunna, quién estaba observando toda la escena, no quitaba su triunfante sonrisa de la cara. Había cumplido con su misión, ahora debía entregárselo a su Señor._

_-Sí, entiendo…- respondió Lucy, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Sin decir más, el chico Salamander le dedicó una última mirada, y se marchó en silencio, acompañado por Yunna. Las piernas de Lucy se doblaron, y la desplomaron al suelo. Sus ojos dejaron correr las lágrimas que ya no podían contener, goteando de su barbilla. Esta vez, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había perdido para siempre…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Lucy estaba perdida, recordando aquél suceso que le había quitado el sueño y las ganas de levantarse de donde se encontraba. Esa mañana, pensó que no tenía las fuerzas como para soportar ver a Natsu y a Yunna juntos y felices en el gremio, así que decidió quedarse en casa…que al cabo, ni falta les hacía. Miraba con ojos vacios hacia la ventana. Debajo de sus párpados, se encontraban unas horrendas sombras negras, que hacían ver sus ojos cansados y desvelados. Su cabello, ni siquiera retocado estaba, y a su alrededor habían millones de rollos usados sin recoger. En realidad estaba muy grave.

Moqueando, volvió su vista al techo, y de nuevo, sollozos se escucharon salir de su pecho. Lágrimas y más lágrimas salían sin detenerse.

-¿Por qué Natsu…?- chilló, de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con un pedazo de rollo. Se limpiaba los ojos soñolientos, y su nariz mocosa. Se sentía muy mal.

En ese momento, tocan a su puerta. Ella se asoma por la ventana para ver quién era. Se trataba de Myra y Gray, sus amigos de entonces. Con una señal les indicó que podían entrar, que la puerta estaba abierta. Ellos, con cara preocupada, entraron.

La albina miró alrededor de la casa, y notó grandes cambios. TODAS las fotos de Lucy y Natsu juntos habían desaparecido, ya no había hermosas lilas como centro de mesa en su típico florero, y prácticamente la casa parecía que estaba abandonada. Llamó a la rubia.

-¡Lucy!

No se oyó ninguna sola respuesta, solo un movimiento de pies y una nariz moqueando. La chica bajó con una lentitud inverosímil. Cuando estuvo a la vista de los chicos, éstos se sorprendieron enormemente. Esa no era su Lucy.

-¡Dios mío, Lucy! Mira nada más en qué estado te encuentras…- la regañó MyraJane, acercándose a ella y haciendo un mohín. La chica simplemente bajó la vista, deprimida. Gray se acercó, y tomó su hombro.

-Lucy.

Ésta no hizo movimiento alguno. De nuevo, sus mejillas se humedecieron, y ellos lo notaron. Myra la miró con verdadera comprensión, y la abrazó con gesto maternal.

-Lucy, tranquila. Estamos contigo.

La rubia no pudo contenerse más, y se echó a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Necesitaba desesperadamente sacar toda esa angustia, toda esa decepción, toda esa tristeza que la estaban carcomiendo. Gray se unió al abrazo, haciéndole un refugio a su linda Lucy. No podía verla así. No de nuevo. Ella los abrazó con bastante fuerza, gritando sin piedad, desatando su desesperación.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, estaba recostada en el regazo de Myra. Ella le acariciaba con dulzura la cabeza, mientras Lucy tenía la mirada ausente. Gray le preparaba algo de tomar.

-Lucy, ya no puedes seguir así. Tarde o temprano, consumirá tu juventud.

-No me importa…

-Pero, te volverás amargada, y vivirás sola el resto de tu vida.

-No me importa…

Myra se dio cuenta que eso no iba a solucionar nada. Buscó con la mirada a Gray, pidiéndole ayuda. El chico se acercó a ellas, pensando muy seriamente en lo que iba a decirle a Lucy.

-Lucy.

La chica no se movió. Gray dio un suspiro largo.

-Debes, seguir adelante. No puedes aferrarte a algo que te hace daño, y que no va a repetirse. Él…-hizo una pausa, al ver la reacción de Lucy-…ya encontró a alguien más. No sé sus razones, y cuales quiera que sean, no las apruebo, pero él decidió dejar de amarte. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Hay muchos otros hombres que…

-¡Pero yo no quiero a ningún otro hombre!- exclamó, después de todo ese tiempo en silencio. Gray guardó silencio, al verla incorporarse en el sillón. Lo miró con furia.

-Yo no quiero enamorarme de otro hombre. Yo amo a Natsu, y no habrá nadie a quién pueda amar. No me interesan los demás…- le dijo, con voz de niña, al final poniéndose a llorar. Gray soltó otro suspiro largo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Al haber dicho lo anterior, se volvió a recostar en las piernas de Myra, y ésta la miró con tristeza. Lucy estaba muy mal…, y ella como su amiga debía ayudarla. Miró a Gray, como diciéndole "Yo me encargo", y éste se puso de pie y salió. Lucy seguía mirando a la nada, con ojos ausentes, y Myra seguía acariciando su cabello. De pronto, la albina agachó su cabeza, y le susurró al oído a la rubia…

-Lucy, me gustaría que platicáramos…- le dijo, y la sentó de nuevo. La chica la miró con miedo en sus ojos, y Myra solo suspiró.

-Lucy…

La aludida no dijo nada.

-Esto que estás haciendo, no está bien. No puedes aferrarte a Natsu de esa manera. Él se ha enamorado de alguien más, y eso debes aceptarlo. No puedes estar toda tu vida aferrada a él, esperando por él, eso solo te haría más daño; Si él ya te olvidó, tú debes hacer lo mismo. Natsu no es el único hombre sobre la Tierra querida, y tú eres muy hermosa; seguro ha de haber algún otro hombre al que le gustes. Olvídate de él Lucy. Ya no vale la pena seguir con esto, si sabes que no tiene arreglo. Olvídalo. Olvídalo, Lucy- le dijo MyraJane, mirando fijamente sus ojos, y con una seguridad indomable en sus palabras. La rubia nunca le quitó los ojos de encima. Todas esas palabras, entraron por sus oídos, y se quedaron grabadas en su memoria. Sí…Myra-san tenía razón…, pero ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? No lo sabía. No era algo que se hiciera de un día para otro, y ella lo sabía. Era cierto que ella deseaba olvidarlo desde el fondo de su alma, quería arrancarlo de ella, pero esos gritos de dolor se escondieron por la desesperación. Su alma gritaba horriblemente que se lo desclavaran, que su nombre, su rostro y su hermosa sonrisa dejaran de existir en ella. Pero Lucy no hizo caso. Prefirió ahogarse en ese dolor, y seguir sufriendo…; en vez de intentar seguir adelante, de levantarse después de haberse caído tan al fondo, y seguir caminando ese camino, que era el futuro. Fue tan débil, tan terca, tan aferrada, que ese mismo dolor la llevaron a la desesperación, al no saber qué hacer más con ese amor. Sí, era cierto que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas. ¿Qué más le daba a Natsu que ella lo amara? Él simplemente, le hizo más caso a su corazón, y decidió dejarla. No tenía caso seguir amándole, si él no sentía lo mismo que ella.

Al haberse dado cuenta de todo eso, Lucy bajó la vista, y de nuevo lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Yo lo sabía. Yo ya lo sabía, desde el principio.

Hizo una pausa, para respirar.

-Él no era capaz de amarme. Todo fue como un sueño Myra-san, un sueño que ya ha terminado. ¿Cómo crees que él me iba a seguir amando, si tenía casi a la mismísima Lisanna frente a él? Yo no soy como ella, ni siquiera parecida, así que ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Simplemente, dejarlo ir con ella, y que fuera feliz…- susurró la última frase, y se liberó en llanto. Lloraba y lloraba en el regazo de Myra, y ella solamente podía acariciar su cabeza, en señal de comprensión. Después de unos minutos, se repuso medianamente, y miró a la albina a los ojos.

-Te prometo, que me voy a olvidar de él. Tienes razón; ¿Qué caso tiene seguir con esto, si sabes que ya no tiene arreglo?- le dijo, intentando sonreír, pero simplemente la sonrisa no le salía.

-Eso espero Lucy. Es lo mejor- le dijo ahora, sonriéndole ella.

-Sí; no me voy a dar por vencida…

Y así, se despidió de ella, ya que Myra debía ir al gremio. Antes de marcharse, le dijo que le iba a estar informando de los movimientos de Natsu y Yunna…, pero ella sabiamente le dijo que no era necesario, que ya no le importaba. Se despidieron entonces, y ella cerró la puerta ligeramente. Al saberse sola suspiró, y se dio media vuelta, sin esperarse lo que se encontraría a sus espaldas.

-Loke…

-Yio*, Lucy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Al hacerle esa pregunta, Loke se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin su consentimiento.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Lucy.

Ella no respondió por unos segundos, pero después cerró sus ojos y también lo abrazó.

-Gracias.

El chico se congeló por un momento, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Se despegó ligeramente de ella, y la miró.

-¿Pasó algo, Lucy?

La rubia suspiró.

-Natsu me ha…dejado. Él…se enamoró de otra mujer- le dijo con los ojos desviados y con una profunda tristeza en sus palabras. Esa revelación, dejaron al chico hirviendo del coraje.

-¡Ya verá ese maldito dragón de mierda!- se quejó, zafándose del abrazo de Lucy, con los ojos desorbitados del coraje; pero la rubia se interpuso entre él y la puerta antes de que saliera.

-¡Espera, Loke!

Colocó ambas manos en su pecho, que casi rugía por la cólera. El chico, bajó la vista hacía ella, y notó lo preocupados que estaban sus ojos. Y así fue como se calmó…

-Lucy…

-No lo hagas, no tiene caso.

Los músculos del chico se destensaron. Lucy pegó su frente en su pecho, con las manos hechas un puño y temblando. Loke la miró con intranquilidad.

-Yo he decidido olvidarle, así que…no tienes porqué preocuparte- le dijo, sin mirarlo. Loke le miró ahora sorprendido. Su Lucy…iba a olvidarse del estúpido de Natsu. No podía estar más feliz. La volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

-Me alegro Lucy- le dijo, susurrándole al oído y con una enorme sonrisa. La chica no tuvo más que corresponder al abrazo. Y así, por unos minutos eternos, se quedaron abrazados, como cual pareja recién formada. La rubia, sofocada, se separó de él un poco, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te prometo, que lo voy a olvidar…

-Y yo te voy a ayudar a que te olvides de él.

Lucy no entendió a que se refería, sino hasta que Loke cerró sus ojos, y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Lucy se quedó estática. El chico saboreaba su boca, y la chica no podía contra su deseo y desesperación. Loke la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, mientras ella intentaba oponerse. La tenía apresada, y no la dejaba irse, no ahora que había dado un paso tan grande. Él la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y por eso se había atrevido a besarla. Saboreó con más fervor sus labios, abriéndolos para depositar su lengua junto con la de ella. Lucy simplemente, era tan débil para impedírselo, que no tuvo otra más que dejarle. Ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Loke por ella, pero por más que deseara convencerse a sí misma que a ella también le gustaba, su profundo amor por Natsu volvía a sobresalir, y terminar con cualquier otro sentimiento. Al recordarlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sin pensarlo si quiera, se deshizo de la prisión tanto oral como corporal del muchacho. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, con miedo en sus ojos. Loke la observó, asombrado, sin parpadear. Lucy, al calmarse, bajó la mirada, y de nuevo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Loke se lamentó.

-No lo hagas…de nuevo, por favor- le dijo con dificultad, para después limpiarse las lágrimas e irse corriendo de ahí. No podía soportarlo. Besar a alguien que no fuera Natsu…no podía. No era lo mismo. Él no era el mismo. Loke no era Natsu.

Se detuvo, como piedra por la acera del río. Esa frase resonó en su cabeza, "Loke no era Natsu". Sus ojos, expandidos por la sorpresa, dejaron de derramar lágrimas por un segundo.

"_Olvídalo. Olvídalo, Lucy"_

Esas palabras, regresaron a su cabeza, como espadas. En ese momento se dio cuenta, de la respuesta. Erguió su cuerpo, sin levantar la vista. Sus manos se hicieron puños, y comenzaron a temblar. Dentro de su cabeza, múltiples imágenes de Natsu aparecieron, pero Lucy cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, logró apartarlas. Su voz, resonando en su cerebro, dejo de escucharse. Su sonrisa, con todo y su luz, se apagó. Todo. Todo. Lo estaba olvidando todo, por un segundo. Abrió los ojos, y aflojó el ceño. Una sonrisa sincera, esta vez, apareció en su rostro. Alzó la vista, y sus ojos mostraron esa determinación que antes le faltaba. Mostraron valor, audacia y coraje…lo que a ella le faltaba.

"_Esta vez, lo haré"_

Esas palabras, de alguna manera, le dieron esa determinación que tanto le faltaba. Le dieron valor. Le dieron confianza. Se había percatado, de que una persona no depende de otra persona para ser feliz. La felicidad se la da uno mismo. Se dio cuenta, de que no había razón para estar así, no había razón suficiente para dejar la vida a un lado y agarrarse a lloriquear como cual niña chiquita por un capricho…no, ella no era así.

"_Todo estará bien"_

Se dijo, convenciéndose a ella misma. Dejaría el miedo, la dependencia y su amor por Natsu atrás. Debía hacerlo. Por su bien.

Y así, emprendió camino a Fairy Tail. Llevaba paso firme, como el de alguien que iba decidido a realizar sus sueños. Al llegar, los nervios la traicionaron, pero no se dejó intimidar por ellos. Por algo se llamaba Lucy Heartphilia. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, llamando la atención de todos. La chica, con la mirada fija al frente, pasó sin más. Todas las miradas de los presentes, seguían clavadas en ella, pero ella no volteaba ni las miraba. Sabía que estaba decidida, pero aún no era fuerte para soportar la acusación de la gente. MyraJane la divisó, y una ancha sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Por fin, su pequeña Lucy se había decidido, por la mejor de las decisiones que pudo haber tomado. La rubia chica se acercó hasta la barra, y saludó con la mirada a la albina.

-Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, Lucy…- le dijo Myra-san, con ojos maternales y orgullosos.

-Y yo, Myra-san.

Y ambas se sonrieron. Gray, quién estaba un poco más apartado, también sonrió. Así era como le gustaba ver a su Lucy, sonriente y radiante como lo era siempre. Hoy, se veía muchísimo más hermosa que nunca.

"_Lástima que el estúpido de Natsu no lo llegue a notar…"_, pensó el Ice Maker.

Luego de unas horas, a la chica rubia se le hacía extraño no ver ni a Yunna ni a Natsu en el gremio, dado que ahora eran pareja. Volteó para todos lados, pero no los encontraba. Trató de disimuladamente buscar sus nombres en las conversaciones de algunos que se encontraran cerca, pero nada. Entonces, se armó de valor para preguntarle a Myra.

-Oye Myra-san, ¿sabes por qué ni Natsu ni Yunna están por aquí?- le cuestionó lo más indiferente posible, lo cual lo logró muy apenas. La albina la miró con temor.

-Escuché decir al maestro Makarov que ambos salieron _juntos_ a una misión…- le comentó, con una voz que era menos que un susurro. Lucy se sorprendió, y ensanchó mucho los ojos.

Ya, así de simple, se olvidó de ella…y de su promesa. No pudo evitar poner cara de enfado. Por un lado, porque Natsu se olvidó más rápido de ella, que ella de él…eso significaba que en realidad nunca sintió algo especial por ella. Y por el otro, porque él le había hecho una promesa, de qué siempre serían equipo…y ahora iba y se largaba con ella. No, eso era imperdonable. Suspiró. Hoy no era día para enojarse, hoy debía sonreír, porque ya había tomado una decisión. Sonrió ante eso. Se volvió con Myra-san, tratando de pasar por alto lo antes mencionado.

El atardecer había caído sobre el cielo. Todos en Fairy Tail ya estaban terminando con sus asuntos, y faltaba poco para cerrar. Lucy se había quedado toda la tarde charlando con sus amigos, y se le veía muy alegre. Ya a esas horas, era prudente volver a casa. Cuando dio indicios de que iba a partir, Gray lo notó, y con una expresión seria en el rostro, la miró marcharse. Aún estaba muy preocupado por ella, después de verla en el estado en el que se encontraba esa mañana. Lucy se despidió de todos, y se fue. Caminaba lento por la banqueta, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, y eso era suficiente. Miró hacia el cielo, observando como se iba haciendo más anaranjado el paisaje. Le dieron ganas de tomar una foto. Sonrió

Llegó a su casa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa, al igual que su bolso. Encendió las luces, para dirigirse a la cocina. Esa tarde, ella cocinaría (sí, cocinaría).

Se puso el delantal rosa que una vez le había regalado Myra, y comenzó poniendo el sartén sobre la estufa. Ese día, tenía antojo de pechuga de pollo rellena, con un poco de Fetuccinni. Justo cuando esperaba a que el aceite se calentara, llaman a su puerta. Se extrañó, ya que no esperaba a nadie. Fue a atender, y al abrir la puerta se divisó la cara sonriente del Ice Maker.

-¡Gray!- exclamó, totalmente sorprendida por su visita. El chico bajo un poco su mirada.

-Hola Lucy…

-Pasa, por favor.

Y entró. Ella le invitó a sentarse, y le ofreció algo de tomar, a lo que el rechazó.

-¿Cocinas?- dijo, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, que la chica notó.

-Por supuesto, hasta yo se cocinar- dijo divertida, con una sonrisa en su cara.

El chico hielo rió, y ella volvió a sonreír. Gray se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó con voz suave.

-¿Tú?- se burló ahora ella. El muchacho volvió a reír.

-¡Claro!

-Pues, si quieres…

Y entonces, tomó la espátula.

Luego de una divertida clase de cocina (de parte de Gray), la pechuga y el Fetuccinni estuvieron listos. Lucy fue acomodando la mesa, mientras que Gray terminaba los últimos detalles.

-¿Te vas a quedar a comer, verdad?- le preguntó la rubia, asomándose a la cocina.

-Claro- le respondió el peliazul con una mueca dulce.

-De acuerdo.

Y se marchó. Gray suspiró. Si que era difícil. En ese momento, recordó el porqué había ido…

_FLASH BACK_

_Caminaba indeciso por la calle. No se había dado cuenta cuando dejó Fairy Tail, para ir tras ella. Realmente, sus pies se movieron solos._

_Y es que, ya no podía más. Al verla sufrir de esa manera, tan desamparada, tan sola…no podía soportarlo. Suspiró. Estaba bien sabido que ella era importante para él, quizás la más importante, después de UI. Pateó una piedrecilla del camino, distraído. Volvió a suspirar. Sabía que ya no podía callar más sus sentimientos. Aquélla rubia lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar. Sí, debía decírselo, ahora que ella ya no estaba con Natsu. Aunque odiaba al chico Salamander por haberla engañado, una parte muy escondida de su corazón le agradecía inmensamente, ya que ahora él tenía el camino libre. Sonrió ante eso. Ahora era su turno de ser feliz. _

_Miró decidido hacía el frente. No podía perder más tiempo, debía decírselo o explotaría. Cambió la dirección a la casa de Lucy. Seguramente ahí se encontraba. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro. Cuando se hubo delante de su puerta, un miedo terrible recorrió todo su cuerpo. Le impedía seguir, le quitaba el valor. ¡No!¡No debía acobardarse ahora! Esa era su oportunidad, no la dejaría ir. Sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza, tratando de eliminar aquél terror. Respiró hondo un momento, y luego levantó un puño, que golpeteó la puerta dos veces…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sí, así había sido al principio, pero ahora de nuevo el miedo se apoderó de su mente. Conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más terror iba sintiendo. Habían transcurrido apenas un par de horas desde que había llegado, y todavía no le decía nada.

"_Eres patético Fullbuster…"_, pensó para sí mismo, mientras le daba la décima vuelta a la estúpida pasta. Estúpida pasta, estúpida pechuga, ¡Estúpido él! Que no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía a la chica más hermosa del mundo. Chistó, en señal de desaprobación. Meneó por vigésima vez la estúpida pasta, con ganas de aventarla con su más grande fuerza. Se calmó. Respiró hondo, como cuando estaba frente a la puerta. De repente, la voz de Lucy invade su tranquilidad…

-Gray, ¿ya terminaste?- le preguntó, desde el comedor.

-S-Sí, ya voy Lucy.

Tomó la olla de la pasta, y la llevó a la mesa. La chica lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. El rostro del chico se coloreó, sin si quiera avisarle. Sirvió un poco de pasta en los platos, al igual que una pechuga. Lucy se encargó de ir por el refresco y servirlo en su vaso. Para ella, fue un té raro. El chico hielo le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza cuando lo llevó a su lado.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella, expectante.

-¿Por qué vas a tomar eso?- le cuestionó, con una mueca mediana.

-Porque estoy en dieta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, el chico Ice Maker se echó a reír sonoramente. Ella hizo un mohín.

-No entiendo porque te ríes…

-Por Dios, ¿tú en una dieta?

-Sí- le dijo cerrando los ojos, con aires de haberse ofendido.

-Pero sí tienes un cuerpo buenísi…- se calló antes de terminar la frase. ¡Por poco metía la pata! Sus mejillas tenían un rojo carmesí bastante notorio. Por su parte, Lucy se le quedó viendo. Algo raro estaba pasando con Gray.

-¿Perdón?- siguió ella, con cara de interrogación. El muchacho no sabía que decir. Se mojó los labios un momento.

-Quise decir, que tienes un _buen _cuerpo- arregló, sin dejar ir el sonrojo. La chica, luego de unos segundos, asintió.

-Bien, pensé que dirías algo más depravado- exclamó, sentándose. El chico la imitó.

-Bueno, a comer.

Y comenzaron a merendar. Lucy comía con una velocidad moderada, a lo que Gray era como si su cuchara le diera la vuelta al mundo antes de meterse a su boca. El chico hielo no le despegaba la mirada de encima a la maga de espíritus. El nerviosismo aún no se iba de él. Ni tampoco su resolución a decirle lo que sentía por ella. Ya era suficiente el tiempo en que lo había callado.

Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, la chica habló.

-¿Y Juvia?- le preguntó, sin segundos sentidos ni nada más.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- le dijo, verdaderamente extrañado por la pregunta.

-Porque ella siempre está a tu lado.

El chico tragó con un poco de dificultad.

-Eso no quiere decir que sepa donde está.

-Uhmm…¿en serio no lo notas?

El chico ahora sí estaba confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué Juvia está enamorada de ti.

Hubo un silencio ligero antes de la respuesta.

-Sí, lo sabía.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces porque no te haces su novio?

-Porque ella no me gusta.

Ahora la sorprendida era Lucy.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Juvia?- le preguntó de alguna manera decepcionada, ya que ella deseaba con todo su corazón que Juvia fuera correspondida.

-Bueno, no es que no me guste, sino que no soporto que me esté siguiendo a todos lados.

La chica tomó un poco de su extraño té.

-Entonces, sí te gusta…

El chico desvió la vista, pensativo.

-Creo que es linda, pero no más.

La rubia suspira.

-Y supongo que no hay nadie que te guste, ¿verdad?

Gray casi escupe el refresco que tenía en la boca.

-B-Bueno…- divagaba, sin saber que decir. La rubia estaba expectante por una respuesta que valiera la pena.

-En realidad…- seguía sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Supo que era el momento, pero el terror le habían dejado sin argumentos.

-…Sí…- dijo sin más, poniendo cara de niño chiquito. La chica sonrió.

-¿En serio, quién es?

Todo se detuvo. Miró fijamente los castaños ojos de Lucy, sin saber que decirle. Su imagen, parecía moverse a cámara lenta. Recorrió cada rincón de su rostro con sus ojos, admirándola. Sus ojos, sus labios, su frente, sus pestañas, su barbilla, sus pómulos…todo era hermoso. No había conocido a ninguna chica similar antes. No se cansaba de verla.

-¿Gray?- lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico, parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensueño. Lucy lo esperaba con una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quedaste como tonto, sin decir nada.

-Ahh, lo siento.

Y volvió a su comida. Lucy se quedó con cara de duda, ya que Gray estaba actuando muy extraño. Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Cuando terminaron, Lucy lo invitó a que se quedara a ver una película con ella, a lo que el chico no pudo evitar aceptar. Gray se quedó esperándola en la sala, mientras ella iba a buscar la película.

"_Estúpido! ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?"_, se regañó internamente. Realmente no podía comprender el porqué de su cobardía. Él nunca se comportaba de esa manera, él siempre era valiente y directo con los enemigos, inclusive con sus compañeros…¿Por qué, simplemente, con ella era diferente? No podía mirarle fijamente porqué sus pómulos empezaban a arder por lo rojos que se encontraban, no podía hablarle con claridad una vez que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su mandíbula. Era algo sofocante e ilógico. No era posible que ante aquélla criatura hermosa no pudiera.

Cuando ella regresó, él ya había tomado la decisión: Sí tenía suficientes para enfrentar a aquéllos que lo osan desafiar, entonces debía tenerlos también para encararla a ella. No había nada más que decir, eso era lo que él debía hacer. Lucy introdujo el DVD, y comenzó la función…de Gray.

La película era una tonta comedia romántica, una de esas que solo lleva el intro y ya cabeceaste mínimo 3 veces. La rubia se veía muy cómoda, mientras que Gray estaba ansioso. Se reía con las bobadas de la película, y lloraba en los momentos dramáticos. Él solo la veía por mero compromiso, porque en realidad no se estaba entreteniendo nada con el largometraje.

Pasaron 45 minutos así, Lucy viendo emocionada la película, mientras que Gray ya estaba por perder contra el sueño. La heroína era realmente patética, obsesionada por el protagonista masculino, mientras que el mejor amigo de éste se moría de amor por ella. Un triángulo clásico, sin nada de especial para ofrecer, más que el típico tinte rosa de todas las historias de amor, y claro por supuesto, el triunfo de la muchacha al final de la película sin haber movido un solo dedo.

"_Realmente patético…"_, pensó Gray, con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Cuando por fin llegaron los créditos, la rubia Lucy limpiaba sus ojos con un pedazo de rollo, al igual que su nariz. El chico hielo la miró con confusión…

-¿Qué es lo que le ves de interesante a esta película?- le preguntó con tono fastidiado.

-Me gusta como Max se da cuenta de que en realidad no vale nada sin Joy…- le dijo, con seriedad en sus ojos. Gray suspiró.

-Yo creo que Joy es una tonta…- le reveló, con la mirada en otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- le retó.

Sus azules ojos se postraron en los cafés de ella.

-Ella debió olvidar a Max cuando él la engañó…

-No; ella hizo lo correcto, porqué Max en realidad si la amaba, solo que tardó en darse cuenta.

-Aún así.

Un silencio inundó la sala. Los ojos de Lucy no se iban de los azules de él.

-¿No crees…que hubiese sido mejor para Joy enamorarse de Mike?

Esa pregunta la asaltó sin permiso. Se quedó callada, sin saber qué responder. Gray volvió a desviar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Después de todo, Mike si la amaba de verdad, ya que la dejó irse con Max cuando él le pidió perdón. Prefirió perderla, si eso significaba su felicidad…

Eso hizo pensar a Lucy. Gray volvió a mirarla.

-Ese _sí _es amor de verdad, ¿no crees?

La rubia lo miró, profundamente, conteniendo la respiración. Gray no dejaba ir a sus ojos, los tenía apresados, devorados. El Ice Maker se acercó más a ella. Por instinto, ella retrocedió un poco, como asustada. Gray devoró sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que tú debes hacer, Lucy…

Esa frase solo confundió más a la rubia de lo que ya estaba. Ella le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

-Debes quedarte con tu propio Mike.

-¿De qué h-…?

Y su voz se cortó, al sentir los labios del chico sobre los de ella. Los ojos del Ice Maker permanecían cerrados, mientras que los de ella estaban tan abiertos, que no parpadeaban. Las manos de Gray comenzaron a abrazar su cintura, mientras que las de ella se quedaban tiesas a sus costados. En ese momento, el chico hielo estaba semidesnudo (como siempre suele estar), e irradiaba un extraño calor que le hacía perder la razón a la chica. Gray tomó las manos de Lucy, y las colocó en su torso desnudo, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Luego, rodeó los brazos de ella con sus manos, llegando a su espalda, y recorriéndola con extrema sensualidad. Él saboreaba sus labios, los abría, y enroscaba su lengua con la de ella.

"_Besa delicioso…"_, pensó para sí la rubia, pero eso solo la hizo calentar más sus mejillas de lo que ya estaban. Intentaba resistirse a corresponder, pero luego de insistencias de Gray, logró caer rendida ante él, y al fin cerró sus ojos, disfrutando sus labios, correspondiendo sus besos. Sus manos se colaron a sus hombros, recorrieron su cuello, y llegaron a su nuca. Después, una mano se fue hacía abajo, tomándolo de la espalda baja, usándola de fuerza para acercar más su cuerpo al de él. Casi estaban abrazados, y sus cuerpos apenas se separaban por invisibles centímetros. Sin poder contenerse más, Gray bajó sus manos al lado exterior de sus piernas, tomándolas con fuerza, y acariciándolas. Ese día, Lucy usaba una de sus comunes minifaldas, que le daban al buen Gray una sensación ilógica "ahí en sus asuntos". La chica se dio cuenta, e intentó detenerlo, sin éxito. Segundos después, la hambrienta boca del chico se coló a su cuello. Casi lo mordisqueaba, si no fuera por que eso a Lucy le dolería, sin mencionar que dejaría marcas. En ese momento, la rubia chica se dio cuenta de cómo acercaba Gray su "asunto" a ella, y aunque tuviera pantalón, era completamente visible el aumento de tamaño de dicha parte. Entonces, ella se alejó de él de golpe, aventándolo con sus manos. El chico apenas se recobraba de su visita al paraíso, y ella le propinaba una cachetada bien dada. Ah, que torpe…

Gray la miró con sus ojos como platos, y su mejilla ligeramente colorada por el golpe. Lucy se podía notar entre enfadada y a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué demonios…hiciste eso?- le reclamó, con la respiración cortada por lo intenso del momento. Gray tragó saliva.

-Lucy…yo…

Sus castaños ojos, lo dejaron con la mente en blanco. Pudo notar, a través de la profundidad de su mirada, que ella también había disfrutado _mucho _el intenso momento. Eso le dio un poco de esperanzas. Se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos, y le soltó de golpe todo lo que tenía guardado dentro…

-Lucy, yo Te Amo. Me has gustado desde que llegaste a Fairy Tail. Si lo que sucedió hace unos minutos te incomodó, no sabes cuánto lo siento, porqué era algo que yo tenía ganas de hacer, que disfruté mucho y que me encantaría que se repitiera, pero esta vez…que tú seas mi novia.

Aquéllas palabras, dejaron sin aliento a la chica. Gray mirando sus ojos directamente, con sus manos rodeando las de ella. Una cálida brisa inundó su pecho, dándole una sensación de paz y seguridad. A punto estaba de sonreír, pero algo asaltó sus pensamientos.

"_Lucy…Lucy…"_

Podía escuchar claramente esa voz en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué, acaso no confías en mi?_

Sus ojos, expandidos, y llenos de lágrimas.

"_Eres bastante atenta; y muy dulce también…"_

Y justo en ese momento, el dulce rostro sonriente de Natsu le apareció de repente. Lo recordaba bastante bien. Esa boba sonrisa despreocupada que ocupaba su rostro, que le daban fuerzas. No supo cuando, bajó la cabeza, diciéndole con eso a Gray que no podía corresponderle. El chico se le quedó viendo aún, esperando con una corazonada que ella le sonriera, y le diera su rotundo SI que él se merecía. Pero no lo hizo.

-Lo lamento, Gray…- se le escuchó lamentar a la rubia, aún con los ojos en el suelo. Gray tenía una mirada de desánimo.

-Yo, aún…aún amo a Natsu, más que a nada en el mundo.

Un gruñido, acompañado de un golpe, se escapó del chico. Su mandíbula, reflejando sus dientes, podía transmitir la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Como lo odiaba. Él era el que se quedaba con todo, inclusive con ella. Pero era inútil culparlo, ya que sabía que aunque lo maldijera mil veces, los sentimientos de Lucy hacía él no cambiarían. Nunca cambiarían. _Nunca._

-Ya ha sido bastante…- se le escuchó susurrar en voz queda. Lentamente, la rubia chica levantó su rostro, y se encontró con los ojos del muchacho hielo.

-¿No crees que ya ha sido bastante?- le preguntó, intentando sonreír, pero la sonrisa nunca le salió.

-Él siempre se queda con todo. Y cuando pensé que ya te tenía a ti, no pude evitar odiarlo. Cuando supe que tú lo amabas, sentí unas irreparables ganas de matarlo, quería que dejara de existir…pero ahora me doy cuenta que el problema no es él. Eres tú, Lucy, quién no quieres darte otra oportunidad. Prefieres estar prensada a él, en vez de _olvidarlo_. Te amo, bastante; pero debes decidir…si olvidarte de él y empezar una historia juntos, o seguir sufriendo estando a sus pies y él ni te mire. Tú decides…

Eso último, se lo dijo con voz más baja. Le dedicó una última mirada, para después irse. Jamás en su vida, Lucy se sintió tan sola. Al haberse ido él, al ya no sentir el calor de sus manos entre la de ella, al darse cuenta que a pesar de que él era prácticamente de hielo, tenía un calor inigualable…al haberse dado cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, le dio la razón.

Era una estúpida, idiota, imbécil. Además de egoísta. Todo eso era, y no lo negaba. Agachó la mirada, derramando lágrimas. Cuanto se odiaba en ese momento. Cuanto odiaba su débil resolución, su débil determinación, que se derrumbaba a tan solo un golpe leve. Odiaba ser tan débil. Odiaba ser tan temerosa. Odiaba seguir enamorada de él.

"_Lucy…Lucy…"_

Otra vez esa voz, que seguía persiguiéndola aún después de haberse esfumado. Esa voz que la seguía perturbando. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacársela.

"_Te amo tal y como eres, Lucy…"_

Se puso de pié, e intentó quitarla, pero no podía.

"_Eres linda así como estas…"_

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a la nada. Su dolor, se convirtió en furia, y luego pasó a desesperación. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, y su ceño se tensó.

"_Te amo Lucy…"_

-¡No es cierto, siempre fue una mentira!¡Tú NO me amabas!- exclamó, ya con lágrimas rodeando sus pómulos, y su voz quebrándose a pedazos.

"_Yo te amo…"_

-¡ES MENTIRA!

Y sin más, se derrumbó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que caía a su realidad. Esa voz, era solo producto de su imaginación. Su débil subconsciente, al estar acostumbrado a escucharla, la reproducía cada vez que se sentía abatido o desamparado. Natsu, prácticamente, se había convertido como en un Dios para ella.

"_Patética…"_, pensó. Se levantó, miró al frente, y con brusquedad se limpió las lágrimas. No podía decaer, no ahora. No quería seguir siendo la tonta e ilusa Lucy Heartphillia. Ella era fuerte, si se lo proponía. Sabía de lo que era capaz, sabía todas las cualidades que tenía. Si lo sabía, ¿entonces porqué aferrarse a una simple ilusión? Una que no le ayudaría para nada. Si, lo sabía. Y se odiaba porque lo había sabido siempre, pero su estúpido subconsciente le cegó. Debía levantarse, debía seguir adelante por su propio pie, no sosteniéndose de alguien más.

-Debo ser fuerte- exclamó en voz alta, tratando de convencerse a ella misma. Y en ese momento, la viva imagen de Gray apareció frente a ella. Recordó perfectamente sus palabras. Y sonrió.

-Un gran futuro nos espera, Gray.

-.-

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando por el espeso bosque, pero no había rastro del criminal al que buscaban. Natsu, limpiándose el sudor, trató de olfatearlo, pero nada. Seguían en cero.

Yunna, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en el suelo. El chico regresó con ella en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Nada aún?- preguntó ella, aparentando interés.

-No, nada.

-Es más difícil de lo que parecía- mencionó Happy, igual de desilusionado que su amigo. Yunna suspiró.

-No se desanimen; pronto lo encontraremos, y regresaremos a casa, ¿está bien?- los alentó, con una mano en el hombro, y con su sonrisa asquerosamente convincente. Ambos sonrieron.

La noche les había caído rápido. Natsu y Happy dormían a pata tirante, mientras Yunna, apartada a unos metros de ahí, hablaba con alguien a través de una pantalla.

-¿En dónde se encuentran?- le preguntó la siniestra voz.

-A unos cuántos kilómetros al sureste de la fortaleza, Señor- contestó la de ojos grises, con esa actitud pedante y sarcástica que en realidad tenía.

-Ya veo. Necesito los poderes de ese cazador de dragones pronto.

-Según he visto, sus "verdaderos" poderes están sellados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, extrañado.

-La magia que usa, no es ni la cuarta parte de su verdadero poder.

Un silencio los rodeó…y una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de aquél malicioso ser.

-Entonces, debemos obligarlo a que lo libere.

Y se cortó la comunicación. El rostro inexpresivo de la chica, brilló por la luz de la luna, y sus finas facciones se lograban divisar. Elevó sus ojos hacía el cielo, como esperando algo con profundo fervor.

-.-

Gray se encontraba en su casa. Algo pequeña y modesta, pero suficiente para él. En ese momento, se dedicaba a perfeccionar su magia alquímica de hielo. Cansado estaba ya, pero sentía que no podía detenerse. Y mientras, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lucy no se iba de ellos, siempre tenía que estar ahí. Comenzó a recordar lo intenso del beso, y lo excitado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Se sonrojó. Pero era algo inevitable; la deseaba…con todas sus fuerzas. Aún a pesar de que él no era un pervertido, eso era lo que sentía. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, y sentir su intimidad. Sentirla, completamente. Suspiró. Con tan solo estar pensando en eso, el calor aumentó.

"_Rayos, qué difícil es ser hombre…"_, se medio quejó. Empleó una de sus técnicas de Ice Maker, pero no le salían a la perfección. Estaba demasiado distraído como para lograrlo.

En ese momento, se oyó que llamaron a la puerta. Su rostro puso una expresión de extrañeza, ya que él no esperaba a nadie ese día.

Se encaminó a la puerta, y con un movimiento rápido, la abrió. Sus ojos se expandieron. Era Lucy.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, con una mirada cohibida. El chico hielo regresó de su ensueño, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle que pasara. Ella dio algunos pasos adentro, y se sentó en la sala. Él le ofreció algo de beber, pero ella cortésmente declinó. Entonces, Gray se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo, Lucy?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, ya que era raro que ella le visitara. La mirada de la rubia se mantenía en el piso. Gray se sorprendió aún más.

-Vine porque…necesitaba decirte algo.

El corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir a velocidades imposibles. De nuevo, una vaga esperanza se recreó dentro suyo. ¿Podría ser que al fin se había decidido?

-Dime.

La chica se giró para estar de frente a él. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo. Pero él no le apartaba los suyos de encima.

-Gray, yo…

Esperó, paciente.

-Ya decidí.

Y en ese momento, sus ojos se postraron sobre los de él. Por fin, lo había conseguido. O eso quería pensar él.

-_Quiero_ olvidar a Natsu, y empezar nuestra historia juntos.

Sus azules ojos, se abrieron de par en par. Escucharla decir eso, realmente era un alivio. Exhaló el aire que tenía comprimido en sus pulmones.

-Pero, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo- le dijo, tratando de detener toda esa ilusión que se estaba creando en el chico. Él asintió, en señal de que lo comprendía.

-El que necesites, Lucy.

Y ella sonrió. Ya estaba hecho y decidido. Ella lo olvidaría.

"_Todo lo que me queda, es olvidarte…"_, se dijo para sí, al momento que se dejaba abrazar fuertemente por Gray, quién no cabía en su propia felicidad.

Ambos iban por la acera del río, caminando lentamente. A la par. Gray decidiendo dar el primer paso, entrelazó delicadamente su mano con la de ella, a lo que ella no lo rechazó. Iban en silencio, ya que sentían que las palabras sobraban.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail, ya que habían recibido una extraña llamada del maestro Makarov…

**~Reino de Russia, a 5 kilómetros de **_**La Fortaleza**_

-¿Señor?- una voz aniñada se escuchó, en el silencio del bosque. Un enorme rostro apareció frente a ella. Su rostro inescrutable, como siempre.

-Reportando: ya estamos a 5 kilómetros del lugar. Dragneel Natsu está completamente sedado y ha perdido el conocimiento- le dijo, con una pose tipo militar. El hombre sonrió.

-Buen trabajo.

-Llegaremos en unas horas.

-Correcto. Hasta entonces.

-Recibido.

Y se acabó la transmisión. Yunna miró al cielo.

"_¿Será un gran problema que el gato haya escapado?"_

**~Ciudad de Magnolia~**

Entraron Gray y Lucy. Makarov los esperaba, dándoles la espalda.

-¿Nos llamó maestro?- empezó Gray, tratando de guardar la calma. El master se dio la vuelta, y su dura mirada no les transmitió nada bueno.

-Tengo, algo que notificarles.

Tragaron saliva lentamente, preparados para lo peor. El señor guardó un momento silencio, que se empezaba a tornar insoportable con cada momento que pasaba.

-Happy ha llegado hace apenas un cuarto de hora…y nos ha notificado que Natsu Dragneel ha sido _secuestrado_ por Yunna Kürsh. Ella es una espía de uno de los Señores del Reino de Russia. Ésta persona, le ordenó secuestrar a Natsu para quitarle sus poderes. Aún no conocemos el paradero de éste hombre, pero hemos mandado ya a un grupo de búsqueda para rescatarlo.

El rostro de Lucy, pasó de la tranquilidad a la infinita sorpresa, tan solo escuchar decir eso al maestro. Pero, eso no era lo peor del caso…

-Happy también ha dicho, que tanto los sentimientos de Natsu como su propio carácter fueron controlados desde un principio por Yunna Kürsh. Lo lamento, Lucy.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente, no lo podía creer. Todo lo que había pasado, toda su frustración y tristeza, no estaban más que manipuladas. Desde el principio, todo fue un truco.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir qué…

En ese momento, fue Myra quien siguió.

-Natsu te ama Lucy, siempre lo ha hecho y lo hará siempre.

Y su mirada llena de horror, cayó al suelo. Un truco. Todo fue un truco. La rabia la empezó a llenar, cegándole las ideas. Pero, se tranquilizó. Después de todo, Natsu la amaba. Nunca fue verdad que él quería a Yunna, siempre la ha querido a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Con una nuevo resolución, e idea en mente, postró sonoramente sus manos sobre el escritorio de Makarov.

-Master, por favor déjeme alcanzar al grupo. Yo quiero ayudar a encontrar a Natsu.

Y una sonrisa de afirmación, fue lo que recibió.

Todo ese momento, Gray se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía como en shock. Miró a Lucy de nuevo con ese brillo tan cálido en su mirada, igual que cuando estaba en sus días felices con Natsu. Algo dentro de él, se quebró, después de haberse reparado de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Todo por la felicidad de su amada, aunque él no se la pueda brindar.

Cuando la rubia salió para prepararse para partir a alcanzar al grupo, Gray la alcanzó.

-¿Te molesta que vaya contigo?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa franca. Ella, al notar esa actitud, también le sonrió.

-Claro que no. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, y juntos encontrar a Natsu.

-No se olviden de mí- mencionó Myra, también con una sonrisa. Lucy se volteó con ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después, regresó sus ojos al frente.

"_Espera, Natsu…yo te encontraré…"_

Y se fueron en camino a la casa de cada uno.

**Bien, hasta aquí ha quedado. Yio* significa "Hola" informalmente en japonés, por si alguien no lo sabía. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Pues me agradaría que me dejaran su lindo review con algún comentario. Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia gusta. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

_**AbbyKoikeSan **_


	10. Conexiones & Incertidumbre Gruvia Sp

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí estamos de regreso con el décimo capítulo de este fanfic. Me alegro que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar xD, pero la verdad andaba muy inspirada. Este capítulo es especial, ya que es la primera vez que escribo de Gray y Juvia. Espero que les guste, ya que me esmeré mucho para que les agrade esta linda parejita. También quisiera avisar que el próximo fin de semana, en mi país se va a realizar la 38ª Convención de Cómics y Juegos de Mesa en Monterrey, y lógico ahí vamos a estar. Ahora me iré de Sakura CC, me quedó precioso el cosplay *-*. Deséenme suerte.**

**Ahora sí, al fanfic.**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo No. 10: "Conexiones & Incertidumbre"**

**~Especial GrayxJuvia~**

_**POV de Lucy**_

_No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estabas. No sabía si estabas bien, si no estabas pasando hambre, o frío. Yo quería encontrarte a salvo, ya que si no era así, no me lo perdonaría nunca. No me perdonaría el haberte dejado ir con ella. Sé que tuve que detenerte, que tuve que intentar que dieras la vuelta; pero no lo hice. Y no sabes lo mal que eso me hace sentir. Te amo Natsu, más que nunca._

Ya le habíamos dado mil vueltas al mismo maldito lugar. Y ni rastro de ti ni de Yunna…

Hacía tres días que salimos de Fairy Tail, y aún no llevábamos un solo avance. Aún lo recuerdo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Corrí como nunca a mi casa. Debía partir en tu búsqueda de inmediato, no iba a dejar pasar un solo minuto más. Abrí de golpe la puerta, y subí estrepitosamente las escaleras. Saqué de mi armario una enorme maleta, esa misma de cuando fuimos a Lienzo. La abrí de un solo jalón. De enormes bultos, metía mi ropa, sin siquiera fijarme bien en ella. Me metí al baño, y saqué todo tipo de utensilios que a mi juicio serían de utilidad: Cepillo de dientes, un kit de primeros auxilios, toallas limpias y secas, toallas sanitarias, etc. Después, me fui a mis demás cajones. Tomé mis llaves de inmediato. Presentía fielmente que las utilizaría. Y buscando otras cosas, me encontré con una foto tuya y mía juntos. El vidrio, por supuesto, quebrado. La tomé entre mis manos, y la miré un momento. Quería encontrarte, no sabes cuanto quería encontrarte. Quería, para decirte que te amaba, que te extrañaba, que te quería. No sabes cuantas cosas quiero decirte. La besé. Y después la saqué del marco, para meterla en la maleta.

No perdí más tiempo. Bajé con dificultad por las escaleras, por lo pesado que estaba el bolso. Y por andar intentando de más, me tropecé, pero una mano amiga me sostuvo. Era Gray.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, serio.

-Sí, gracias- contesté, sonriente.

Él me miró fijamente, aún sosteniendo mi cintura. Yo, también lo miré, pero bajé mi vista de inmediato. Yo presentía que esto a él le dolía, aunque no lo deseara en realidad. Yo no quería lastimarlo, no a él, mi mejor amigo. Decidida, tomé su rostro entre mis palmas, e hice que me viera directamente a los ojos. Se los admiré un rato, queriendo con mi silencio sus ganas de llorar se fueran. Quería consolarlo. Después, hablé…

-Yo lo siento mucho, Gray. Ahora que he sabido lo de Natsu, no puedo corresponderte. Yo te quiero mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero así, de la forma en la que tú me quieres, no puedo hacer yo lo mismo. Perdóname por favor. Pero es a Natsu, a quién amo.

Y continúe tomándolo del rostro. Sus lágrimas, poco a poco, afloraron de sus párpados. Me rompió el alma verlo así. Como quería, que esto no hubiera pasado. Pero no podía hacer nada. Casi pude creer, que sostenía su roto corazón entre mis palmas, en vez de su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Quería reordenarlo, quería curarlo…pero no podía; no sintiendo esto. Bajé mi vista, triste. Sus sollozos, mudos, inundaron mis oídos. Lo miré, y contemplé aquélla faceta suya, tan escondida. Lloraba, lloraba sin cesar, y era por mi causa. Yo le hacía llorar. Besó ligeramente una de mis manos, para luego llevárselas al pecho. Sentía como la fuerza de sus puños, aprisionaban mis blancas manos. Su temblor no se iba. Gotas, cayeron como lluvia sobre mis dedos. Su mandíbula, dura. Sus ojos, escondidos en su cabello. Se sentía impotente, casi lo pude adivinar. Lo miré aún más preocupada. Pero él, me cayó con su mirada…

-No te preocupes Lucy. Yo lo entiendo. Es solo que, mi felicidad duró tan poco; que me hace sentir pésimo. Si tan solo pudiera, tener uno de tus besos, pero esta vez, con algo de amor- me decía, con sus ojos fijos sobre los míos. Un pequeño brillo los inundó, creado por su llanto. Yo comprendí lo que quiso decir, realmente lo comprendía. Y lo aceptaba. Él se lo merecía, después de todo. Alcé mi rostro hacía él, y lentamente, fui depositando mis labios sobre los suyos. Abrió su boca, apoderándose de la mía con sensualidad. Movía firmemente mis labios sobre los de él, explorándolos, friccionándolos. Su lengua, enrollada en la mía, danzando. Suspiré. Detuve el beso en seco, no quería seguir lastimándolo más. Junté mi frente con la de él. Y cerré mis ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Soy una estúpida como Joy- le susurré, recordando lo que me había dicho aquél día.

-Y yo un ciego como Mike- me contestó, sabiendo a que me refería.

-Pero…- siguió, volviendo a besarme- Me alegro de serlo. Porque me hace saber, que te amo de verdad.

Yo le sonreí. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón, le agradecía. Pero, mi destino no era con él, sino con Natsu, con mi Natsu. Volví a sonreír.

-Yo sé que la encontrarás muy pronto Gray. Y espero que ella te corresponda, y te sepa hacer feliz.

-Yo también lo espero Lucy.

Me separé de él. Con mirada decidida, partimos hacía la estación de tren, donde nos esperaba Myra-san. Iba acompañada de Juvia y Happy, ya que ellos también habían querido acompañarnos. Y así, partimos, en busca de Natsu…

_**FLASH BACK END**_

Abrí mis ojos. Miré el horizonte. Myra-san se me acercó por la espalda, tomando uno de mis hombros.

-¿Estás dormida?- me preguntó.

-No, no.

-Ahh.

Se sentó a mi lado. Ambas nos quedamos viendo hacia el crepúsculo. Después, Myra habló…

-Espero que podamos encontrarlo pronto- me dijo, serenamente sonriente, como siempre suele estar.

-Yo también, Myra.

Silencio.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Lo pensé un momento.

-Sí, lo extraño.

Ella suspiró.

-Espero que no creas que todo es tu culpa, porque no lo es. Y conociéndote, seguramente eso has pensado.

-No, no lo he hecho Myra-san.

-Bueno.

Happy se me acercó un poco.

-Natsu no era el mismo desde que conoció a Yunna. Yo lo presentía- me dijo, con sus enormes ojitos tristes. Yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes Happy, no fue tuya tampoco- le dijo Myra-san, sonriéndole con dulzura. El pequeño gato azul sonrió con ternura. Yo suspiré. Volteé mis ojos de nuevo al cielo.

-Quiero encontrarlo, pronto.

-Lo sé Lucy.

-Y lo encontraremos- exclamó Gray, llegando por mi espalda. Intenté sonreír ante ese comentario, pero me salió tan falsa, que ni siquiera yo me la pude creer. Mis esperanzas se estaban apagando. Empezaba a sentir, que nunca te encontraría. Me llené de miedo, de desconfianza, de _incertidumbre_. Bajé el rostro. Apoyé fuertemente mis puños sobre mi falda, sin despegarles los ojos de encima. Rogué al cielo, poder encontrarte.

-.-

La tarde, de nuevo se nos fue en buscarte. Los últimos días han sido así, cortos, pero sin ningún resultado. Siempre que creemos saber en donde te encuentras, de nuevo nuestra pista se esfuma, se pierde. Es como si huyeras de nosotros. Hemos pasado ya casi todos los pueblos de Fiore, incluso las ciudades.

A veces me pregunto, si tú esperas que te encontremos, si tú confías en que lo haremos. De seguro, en el lugar donde te encuentres, estés inmovilizado. ¡Claro, conociéndote, si no es así, estarías armando jaleo por todos lados, y ya pronto hubiéramos escuchado hablar de ti en cada pueblo que visitamos! Pero no es así; entonces sospecho eso. Probablemente, Yunna te ha de tener encerrado. No quisiera ni imaginármelo. También, tú tal vez no sepas ni en donde te tienen. Pero si lo sabes, ¡házmelo saber! Que de inmediato me moveré a encontrarte. ¡Grita!¡Grita mi nombre!¡Qué mis oídos estarán siempre para escucharte, solo a tu voz! Sé que lo haré. En serio, de verdad, yo debo encontrarte.

Descansamos en un modesto motel, en el pueblo de Lyoukre*. Gray estaba conversando con el dueño del lugar, preguntando por ti. Pero, como siempre, la respuesta es negativa. Myra acomodaba las camas para que pudiéramos descansar mejor. Juvia y yo, estábamos en la terraza, admirando las estrellas de la noche. Yo suspiré. Ella volteó.

-Lucy.

-Dime, Juvia.

-No debes preocuparte, s-sé que todo e-estará bien.

Se le dificultó decirlo, lo sé. Ella lleva poco tiempo con nosotros, y es muy mala con las palabras, pero sé que me lo dijo sinceramente. Le sonreí, así como tú sueles hacerlo.

-Gracias, Juvia.

Ella sólo se sonrojó, y afirmó con la cabeza. Presentí, que tenía algo más que decirme. Para ser más concreta, algo que preguntarme. La vi bacilar, pero de nuevo me miró con determinación.

-¿C-Cómo fueron las cosas…con Natsu-kun?- sí, me lo preguntó, tal y como lo supuse. Pero, no supe que responder.

-¿A qué te refieres con "las cosas"?

Ella se sonrojó más.

-Quiero decir, las cosas como _pareja _entre ustedes dos.

-¡Ah! Comprendo.

Silencio.

-Bueno, yo lo quiero mucho, y trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía con la relación. Digo, por ejemplo, siempre trataba de verme linda para él, no era muy exigente ni quejosa. Y él por su parte, era muy dulce conmigo, me daba regalos y me sonreía siempre. Esos tiempos eran muy tiernos entre nosotros- le relaté, recordando las pocas veces que salimos, lo poco que disfrutamos, antes de que _ella _apareciera. Juvia me miraba con seriedad ésta vez.

-Y él, ¿era detallista contigo?

-Si, lo era. Era muy lindo con sus detalles.

-¿Te decía que te amaba?- lo preguntó con cierta ilusión, y una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-Cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Nunca se le iba decirlo, y le gustaba recordármelo. Y después de que lo hacía, me besaba con pasión.

-¿Besaba bien?- con cierta pena lo preguntó, creyendo que era imprudente su cuestión.

-Como no tienes idea. Sus labios eran tan dulces y finos, y el sabía como hacerlo, como besarme.

-Entiendo.

-Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso Juvia?- quise saber, tantas dudas no eran por cualquier cosa. Aunque, yo ya lo sabía.

Sus mejillas, más rojas que el fuego. Volteó a la ventana, y divisó a Gray. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial. Yo sonreí por eso. Lo sabía. Me le acerqué para hablarle quedito.

-¿Es por Gray?- le susurré. Ella abrió mucho sus ojos, pero luego me miró y asintió enérgicamente, con timidez.

-Juvia, ¿te gusta Gray?- aún aunque lo sabía, no lo podía creer. Y aunque se lo dije a él, no estuve muy segura en su momento, pero ahora estaba completamente segura.

-S-S-Sí…

-Uhmm, ya veo.

Una mirada triste se asomó por sus ojos, bajándolos hasta el suelo. Yo sentí pena por ella.

-Pero Gray-sama no siente nada por Juvia…- de nuevo hablaba en tercera persona, así era cuando estaba triste o enojada, inclusive feliz. Pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían, y agua se asomaba por ellos. Suspiré.

-No te rindas, Juvia. Yo sé, que él será capaz de quererte así como tú a él. Pero no debes perder las esperanzas. Gray es un buen chico.

-Pero es que, Gray-sama está enamorado de Lucy…

Ella ya lo sabía. Demonios, me sentí más mal. Sus pucheros lo hicieron. Suspiré de nuevo.

-Pero yo no lo quiero a él, Juvia. Ya le expliqué que a quién yo quiero es a Natsu, no a él. Y Gray lo entendió, lo aceptó. Además, bueno yo…le dije que a ti te gustaba- sí, metí la pata entera, pero no podía mentirle a mi amiga. Sus ojos, llenos de terror, se fijaron en mí.

-¡Cómo, pero porqué?

-Debía hacerlo, Juvia.

-Y él, ¿qué te dijo?- habló, como esperando una condena.

-Bueno él me dijo…que pensaba, que tú eras linda.

Sin poder creerlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Pero que lo único que le molestaba, era que lo atosigaras todo el tiempo.

Toda la felicidad de antes, se esfumó de golpe. ¡Cielos, no debí haberle dicho eso! Pero era la verdad, y ella merecía saber la verdad.

-Y-Ya veo.

Suspiró. Yo me quedé atenta a lo que dijera.

-E-Es que yo, no sé como hacer que Gray-sama me note, que sepa que estoy ahí. Siempre ocupado con Natsu-kun o con alguien más, y nunca con Juvia- me dijo, con el ceño flojo, como alguien a punto de echarse a llorar amargamente. En ese momento, Myra-san nos llama, para que vayamos a cenar.

-Todo estará bien Juvia, ya lo verás- le dije, tratando de alentarla. Pero ella lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

Entré yo primero, y Juvia esperó unos minutos para hacerlo.

Los 5, incluyendo a Happy, tomamos lugar en el comedor. Todo estaba en silencio. Comíamos sin hablar, no teníamos nada que decirnos uno a otro. Juvia apenas comía, su rostro era de total decepción, y Myra-san lo notó.

-Juvia-chan, come un poco- le sugirió.

-N-No tengo mucha hambre, Myra-san.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Ella no dijo nada. Juvia miró a Gray, quién comía como si no estuviera enterado de la conversación. Ella suspiró, y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento Myra-san, iré a descansar un poco- le dijo, educadamente. Myra no pudo más que aceptar, aunque se quedara preocupada por ella.

_**POV de Lucy END.**_

_**POV de Juvia**_

Todos se habían ido a dormir. Se les veía muy cansados. Yo también lo estaba, pero simplemente no podía dormir. La pequeña habitación había quedado a oscuras. Éramos Myra-san, Lucy y yo en una, y Gray-sama en otra aparte. Eso fue bueno, ya que estando aquí Gray-sama, simplemente no hubiera podido dormir con calma. Aunque, no pueda de todas formas.

Me quedé recostada en mi cama, sin ser capaz de cerrar los ojos. Los tenía puestos en el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante por ver, aunque realmente no veía nada. Además, yo siempre le he temido a la oscuridad. Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso.

Me senté en la cama, y de inmediato me paré. Salí al balcón, y me trepé al techo. Quería ver mejor el cielo nocturno. Subí con dificultad, pero logré llegar a la punta. Y me senté.

Levanté la vista al cielo, metida en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta de la persona que estaba detrás de mí, quién ya se había percatado de mi presencia. Pensaba y pensaba en Gray-sama, no podía alejarlo de mi mente. Como deseaba que me mirara con naturalidad, que yo no tuviera que hacer nada para que él volteara a verme. Quería que se preocupara por mí, quería que tuviera los mismos detalles que Natsu-kun tenía con Lucy. Quería que me quisiera, como yo lo quiero a él.

-Gray-sama…- suspiré su nombre, muy bajito. De repente, una voz se oye a mis espaldas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó él, era Gray-sama.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con furia, acelerando mi pulso, y dejándolo en mi garganta. Me sonrojé, pensando que por un momento el había escuchado mi susurro, pero creo que no fue así. Él, al no escuchar una contestación, se volvió hacía mí, y clavó esos azules ojos sobre mí. Yo no pude sostenerle la mirada, y la desvíe hacía cualquier otro lado. Asentí, con lentitud. Me sentí emocionada, ya que él se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho en el comedor. Me había notado, aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Me tienes miedo o qué?

Yo negué con rapidez. Me sonrojé enormemente por su comentario. Me acerqué muuuy lentamente, alejadísima de él. Ambos estábamos viendo las estrellas, desde la parte trasera del techo de la morada. Mis dedos no podían parar de moverse, al igual que mis mejillas no podían dejar de colorearse de rosado. Tenía miedo de incomodarle con mis estúpidos latidos, que cada vez se hacían más sonoros. Me llevé una mano al pecho. _"Cálmate, por favor"_, le dije a mi corazón, tratando de que se callara de una vez. Desvié mis ojos a una de sus manos, que estaba bastante cerca de la mía. Estaba extendida sobre el techo. La observé, examiné cada rincón de ella. Era varonil, grande, y dura, como la de un hombre. Me sonrojé de nuevo, al pensar en Gray-sama de esa manera. _"Claro, él es un chico, es lógico que tenga unas manos de ese tipo, ¿no?"_, me dije mentalmente, aturdida por mi ingenuidad. De nuevo, mis ojos sobre esa bendita mano. Miré un momento la mía, y la quise acercar a la de él, y tomársela. Lo hice con lentitud, sin hacer un solo ruido. Cuando mis dedos estaban por unirse con los de él, Gray-sama volteó de improviso, y yo alejé mi mano de inmediato.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada? Hace rato que te he mirado de reojo, y no paras de hacer caras extrañas y ponerte roja, ¿estás bien, no estás enferma?- me soltó todo eso, de golpe, sin dejarme almacenarlo si quiera. Yo me sorprendí. _"Él me ha mirado a escondidas"_, fue lo único que pensé en ese momento. Él seguía mirándome, con una ceja levantada.

-Y ahí estamos de nuevo, no me dices nada.

Se acerca hacía mi. No puedo evitar ponerme rígida. Acerca su rostro al mío, y cierra los ojos. Yo, nerviosa y sorprendida, me alejo de él, completamente roja. Él pone cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede? Voy a tomarte la temperatura- me dijo, con la ceja levantada. Yo, avergonzada, y a la vez decepcionada, asiento de nuevo. Por un momento, pensé que él me…_besaría_. Me sonrojé.

"_¡No seas estúpida! Gray-sama nunca lo haría…"_, pensé para mí misma, bajando la mirada, mientras que Gray-sama tenía su frente pegada a la mía. En eso, él abre sus ojos de golpe, y mira los míos. Yo ni siquiera parpadeo. Luego, los vuelvo a llevar al suelo. Él se aleja, con mirada preocupada...

-¿Estás bien?- se escuchó su voz preguntarme, sin dejar ir mis ojos. Yo los movía de un lado a otro, sin querer mirarlo. Empecé a sentir miedo, mucho miedo. Mis nervios no me ayudaron mucho, y me hicieron colorearme más y a tartamudear.

-E-E-Es q-q-ue-e, y-yo…G-Gray-s-sama…- le decía en pausas, casi a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, y llenaron mis ojos. Mi labio temblaba más en ese momento que cuando tenía frío. Mis manos, pegadas a mi pecho, temblorosas. No podía decirle, sé que no podía; pero debía decírselo, era el momento. No quería guardarme esto para toda la vida, pero carecía del valor para hablarle de frente. Ahora sabía, que con Lucy nunca hubo nada, ni habrá; ya que ella rechazó a Gray-sama. Me sentía mal por él, ya que yo lo comprendía. Mis ojos seguían al suelo, mientras que las lágrimas luchaban por salírseme de ellos. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle en ese momento, pero mi voz no podía salir. El nudo enorme que tenía hecho tanto en la garganta como en el estómago, no la dejaban salir. Y mirar su rostro expectante a una explicación, me ponía mucho más nerviosa. Sí, esa mirada me lo decía todo. Me iba a rechazar, una vez me le haya declarado. No quería. Yo no quería que me rechazara. Y ahí estaba yo, una niña frágil y temblorosa como el agua, con las lágrimas que se le salían de los ojos, frente al hombre más perfecto del mundo, intentando declararle su amor. Qué estúpido suena, pero así era. Y las lágrimas, tras una ardua batalla contra mis ojos, por la victoria de mis mejillas, han salido ganadoras; y cayeron de golpe. No pude detenerlas. Una a una, caían por mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas, moldeando mi barbilla, y precipitándose al suelo. El rojo carmesí de la vergüenza y la timidez se apoderó de mi cara. No podía ver su cara llena de preocupación, ya que el agua me lo impedía. Sollozos cada vez más sonoros, comenzaron a tronar desde mi pecho. No quería que él me viera así, frágil e incapaz de encararlo. Pero, sin embargo, seguía llorando. Cubrí mi rostro lleno de vergüenza y lágrimas con mis manos, tratando de esconderlo lo más que podía. Ahí estaba, declarándole mi amor, con mi silencio, con mis lágrimas, con mis sollozos. Él solo me miraba, preocupado se podía notar, aunque yo ni me daba cuenta de ello. Se acercó a mí, y apartó una mano de mi cara.

-Juvia, ¿Qué sucede, porqué lloras así?- preguntó, dejando relucir su creciente preocupación. Claro, si una de las tantas cosas que odiaba Gray-sama, era ver que una mujer llorara desconsoladamente frente a sus ojos. Por eso esa preocupación, pero sin nada de especial. Yo no podía decirle por mis sollozos que quebraban mi voz. Sin pensarlo, pegué mi rostro en su pecho, cubriéndolo. Mis palmas, hechas un suave puño, se colgaron de sus hombros. Él, sorprendido, rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos. En otra situación, probablemente me hubiese emocionado y sonrojado por eso, pero ahora no me quedaban fuerzas para eso. Gray-sama acariciaba con dulzura mi espalda, tratando de calmarme. Ya no lo soportaba más, quería amarlo con todas mis fuerzas, quería gritárselo con la más fuerte voz de la que era capaz. Decidida, y solo sostenida por mis esperanzas al final, me armé del extinto valor que me faltaba. Limpié mis lágrimas, de golpe. Lo miré a los ojos. Él, con una sonrisa nerviosa, me miró también.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- trató de sonar agradable, lográndolo.

-Sí, lo siento Gray-sama.

-Ya te dije que no me llames 'Gray-sama', solo 'Gray', ¿de acuerdo?- sí, ese sobrenombre le avergonzaba. Apreté mis manos en sus hombros, tratando que el valor no se me fuera ahora.

-G-Gray-s-sama…

-Uhmpj. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Juvia, quiere decirle algo…

Él no dijo nada después de eso. Yo seguía mirándolo, encontrando en su profundo iris azul, una paz indescriptible. Me acerqué a su oído, para que mi susurro solo lo escuchara él.

-_Te amo con todo mi corazón…_

Sus ojos, expandidos por aquélla revelación, de alguna forma inesperada. Yo solo, sin resistirme más a la cercanía, apreté mis labios con los suaves de él. Los abrí un poco, inexperta, siendo ese, mi primer beso de amor. Gray-sama no reaccionaba. Mis ojos, cerrados, los de él, abiertos por la impresión. Sostuve con una de mis manos, su nuca. Con la otra, rodeé ligeramente sus hombros. Mis mejillas ardían por la incómoda vergüenza que eso me hacía sentir. Yo _estaba besando a Gray-sama_. No recibía respuesta, y aunque eso me doliera un poco, de alguna forma no lo hacía del todo. Tal vez, era la emoción de mi primer beso con un chico del que estaba enamorada, lo que hacía el dolor casi impalpable. De pronto, la boca de Gray-sama se abrió bajo la mía. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sorprendida, para encontrarme con unos juguetones de parte de él. Entonces, él los cerró, saboreando más mi boca. Sus manos, respondieron a las mías, y rodearon con firmeza mi cintura. Yo, llevada por la pasión, me apegué más a él. Quería sentir el tacto de sus labios, de sus manos, de su pecho. Quería sentir que tan cálido podía llegar a ser Gray-sama. De un acto de locura, estiré con mis manos de su cabello, al sentir su lengua jugar con la mía. Era algo que jamás había sentido. Un rico calorcito recorrer mi espina dorsal. Me di cuenta, de lo térmico que era Gray-sama. Pude sentir en su abrazo, un calor suave y lindo. Era genial sentirse así. Ahora comprendo como se sentía Lucy al besar a Natsu-kun. ¿Así de lindo ha de haber sentido también? Creo que mañana le preguntaré. De repente, me acordé por un momento de Lucy y MyraJane. ¡No, que pena! Me separé de golpe de Gray-sama, mirándolo aterrada. Él, aún aturdido, muy apenas recordaba como se llamaba. Aún me tenía entre sus brazos, y yo, con la pena más grande del mundo, me deshice de sus manos. Me puse de pie inmediato. Volteé para todos lados, queriendo notar si alguien nos había visto en esa…bueno, pues…_situación_. Mi corazón, palpitaba aterrado. Mi pecho, subía y bajaba con rapidez, por la respiración irregular que aquél beso me había creado. Fue un momento realmente cálido entre él y yo, algo que jamás se iba a repetir, como un sueño al despertar. Con miedo a dar más explicaciones, me bajé como pude del techo. Gray, recobrándose del beso, intentó detenerme.

-Espera Juvia, no te vayas…- susurró casi gritando. Él al igual que yo, temía que alguien se diese cuenta de nuestro "encuentro". Yo, justo antes de entrar por la puerta del balcón, un poco abochornada me volteé a verlo. Él, se había asomado lo suficientemente cerca. Su rostro y el mío, de nuevo peligrosamente cercanos. Mis mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

-B-Buenas n-noches, G-Gray-sama…- le dije con dificultad. No quería sonar descortés, pero fue lo único que me salió en ese momento. Volteé mi cara, para emprender camino dentro, pero su mano detuvo mi rostro por la barbilla. Lo giró hasta quedar de frente a él de nuevo, para luego besarme con la misma pasión que antes. De nuevo, el calor recorrió mi esqueleto completito. Yo tampoco quería terminar. Yo tampoco quería irme a dormir aún. Lo admito, yo tampoco quería dejar de besarlo. Acaricié con mi mano izquierda su mejilla derecha. Y él, tomaba con fuerte posesión, de mi rostro, y además con ardiente desesperación, de mis labios. Otra vez, fui yo quién terminó con el ósculo. Una última mirada de emoción, una sonrisa seductora y un _"Buenas noches, Juvia"_, y me metí al cuarto.

No podía calmar a mi corazón, que brincos daba por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ligeros suspiros se escapaban de mi boca. No me creía lo nerviosa que me podía poner Gray-sama. Y ahora con el sabor de sus labios reciente.

-Lo sabía, eran dulces- dije, en un susurro casi nulo. De pronto, las luces se encendieron de golpe. Yo, asustada, volteé al frente, y me encontré con una Myra-san y una Lucy con sonrisitas pervertidas y las manos en las caderas. Yo estuve a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de Lucy me detuvo…

-Lo hemos visto y escuchado **TODO**.

_**POV de Juvia END.**_

_**POV de Gray**_

Todavía no podía creerlo. Me recosté en la cama, boca abajo. Recordé cada momento del encuentro. Levanté la cara, y me llevé las yemas de los dedos a los labios. Su sabor aún seguía ahí. Sonreí.

-Nunca pensé que fuese a besar tan…_bien_.

Y creer que Juvia sentía (o siente) eso por mí. Entonces, Lucy tenía razón. Esta mujer está loquita por mí. Rio ligeramente.

-Y eso me emociona.

Me giré, para quedar de frente al techo. Comenzaba a sentir, cosas nuevas. Nunca antes, me hubiese importado si Juvia era o no linda, pero ahora, la veía hermosa. Se veía hermosa con esas mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza, con esos ojos pintados de timidez. Ella es hermosa, no lo niego ahora. Un cosquilleo de emoción se creaba en mi estómago. Mi "compañero" ya se había apaciguado. Eso era lo peor de ser hombre, que de inmediato nos ponemos en evidencia por culpa del compañero. Pero bueno, en fin. Sus labios, me acababa de dar cuenta que me volvían loco lentamente. Saborearlos, atraparlos entre los dientes, era algo sin palabras. Me sabían a dulce. Era su primer beso, lo pude notar. Pero, nunca creí que ella diera un paso tan grande como ese. Siempre la creí tímida, cohibida todo el tiempo. Claro, hostigosa ni se diga también. Pero, ella siempre estaba ahí, hostigándome quizá, pero estaba ahí. Tal vez, lo hacía para que la notara. Y nunca lo había hecho, hasta esta noche. De puro milagro me grabé su nombre porque era la novedad del gremio cuando entró, además de que en ese entonces Lucy estaba "Juvia esto, Juvia lo otro". Quién lo diría…

Suspiré. Estaba un poco cansado. Vi las luces prendidas en la habitación de las mujeres, pero eso fue lo último que vi, antes de quedarme dormido.

_**POV de Gray END.**_

_**POV de Lucy**_

-¡ES EN SERIO!- exclamé, tan alto como suelo hacerlo. Juvia solo bajó la cara avergonzada, y Myra me tapó la boca.

-Lucy, no queremos que el buen Gray se entere de nuestra interrogación privada a Juvia-chan…- me dijo Myra-san al oído. Yo asentí, dándole la razón.

-Y luego, dinos, ¿él correspondió el beso?- prosiguió MyraJane, experta en interrogaciones de índole amorosas, con las preguntas.

-A-Al principio se quedó como que congelado por la revelación, pero después…ehh…- divagó al último. No quería contarnos, lo sabía. Sus mejillas se volvieron mucho más rosadas.

-Ay ándale dinos- la animé a que nos contara.

-B-Bueno…é-él me besó también, de una forma…un tanto…fuerte- lo dijo con toda la vergüenza al por mayor. Pobrecita, tan vergonzosa que era y contándonos esto, con lujo de detalles y todo.

-¿Cómo, de lengua?- se apresuró Myra, sin ningún pelo en la lengua al preguntarlo. Juvia y yo nos sonrojamos al instante.

-S-Sí…- soltó al fin, con la cara que echaba humo de lo caliente que estaba. Yo desvié el rostro, también lleno de pena.

-¡Vaya, Juvia! Hoy has dado un gran paso mujer, ¡Ya era hora de que nuestro Gray se enterara que estabas que babeabas por él!- la animó, pero Juvia no se veía con una sola pizca de emoción. Pero lo que queríamos saber, era lo que vino después…

-Y entonces, ¿ya son novios?- pregunté yo, tratando de sonar amigable.

-B-Bueno…él n-no mencionó nada de eso, n-ni lo preguntó tampoco.

-Entonces, nos estás diciendo que aún no te lo pidió, aún después de besarte.

-S-Sí.

-¡Aay, son un par de tontos los dos!- la regañó Myra-san. Juvia solo bajó la cara, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

-¡Lo siento Myra-san, yo no tenía idea!- exclamó, aterrada se pudo ver.

-Mañana mismo deben tener los asuntos terminados señorita. Si para mañana ustedes no son novios aún, MyraJane se encargará de no lleguen a la tumba sin antes haber pisado el altar, ¿entendiste?- le dijo lo más macabra que Myra pudo ser, dejando a la pobre Juvia casi llorando del miedo.

-S-S-S-Síííí!- exclamó.

Yo solo negué lentamente con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación. Mañana sería un largo día…

-.-

Y sí, como lo supieron, amaneció. Los rayos del Sol se colaron uno a uno por la ventana, iluminándonos la cara. Me estiré un momento antes de levantarme. Bostecé una última vez, para luego ponerme de pie y andar a la bañera. Me fijé que la cama de Juvia estaba vacía. Incluso MyraJane aún seguía dormida. Me deshice del pijama, y me metí al agua tibia. ¡Ahh, que bien se sentía!

_**POV de Lucy END.**_

_**POV de Juvia**_

-Entonces, luego se menean ligeramente hasta que queden bien fritos…- leía en voz alta, la receta de los huevos revueltos con frijoles y un poco de queso. O al menos así se veía en la fotografía del platillo. Hice exactamente lo que decía el libro, tratando de ser delicada para no estropear la comida. Luego, después de batearlos bien y echarles la suficiente sal, quedaron listos. Me limpié las manos con el delantal, y llevé la sartén a la mesa. Debía llamar a todos para desayunar. Cuando estuve por hacerlo, una voz a mis espaldas, me erizó cada vello de la piel.

-Huele delicioso…

Sí, era él. No podía ser nadie más. Esa voz era inconfundible. Me giré lentamente, llena de miedo, como en esas películas de terror, cuando sabes que el malo se encuentra detrás de ti. De nuevo sus ojos, se encontraron con los míos. Pude ver, que llevaba rato ahí donde se encontraba. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-B-B-Buenos d-días, G-Gray-s-sama- otra vez el maldito tartamudeo.

-Buenos días, Juvia.

Él se acercó a mí, creo yo que para saludarme de beso, como hacía con todas sus compañeras al llegar al gremio. Algo que me hacía arder de celos. Su aliento, se estrellaba contra mis mejillas. Justo así, me di cuenta de lo alto que era. Yo apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la boca. Noté también, lo bien formados que estaban sus brazos. Sus facciones toscas y sombrías, dignas de un joven en pleno crecimiento. Sus ojos profundos y fuertes. Sus manos grandes y varoniles. En ese momento, estaba en paños menores como acostumbraba estar, fue que noté todo lo anterior. Era un hombre, con toda la extensión de la palabra. Me gustaba, me gustaba tanto. Su oscuro cabello azul, su sonrisa juguetona que adornaba su rostro. Su sello de Fairy Tail que adornaba sensualmente su pecho. Era tan sexy. Bajó lentamente su cabeza, para besar con la misma lentitud, mi mejilla. Su beso fue tan tierno. Duró segundos eternos pegado a mi pómulo, que a mi se me hicieron vidas completas. Se alejó, para verme a los ojos. Mis ojos no lo veían, sino a sus labios terriblemente antojables. De nuevo, sin temor a nada, se volvió a acercar a mí. Yo retrocedí un paso, temerosa, pero él aprisionó mis brazos con sus fuertes manos.

-No temas- me dijo, con suavidad. En eso, deslizó sus manos por mis brazos, para unirlos detrás, en mi espalda, formando una prisión. Yo temblaba, no podía evitarlos. Yo ya le había declarado mi amor, pero él no me había dado una respuesta aún. Y eso él lo estaba aprovechando. Como sabía que me volvía loca, hacía lo que hacía. No sé porqué razón, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, yo no le reprochaba nada. Mientras me siguiera besando de esa manera, era más que suficiente. Fijó sus profundos zafiros en mis ojos, y de nuevo bajando su rostro, estaba a punto de besarme. Justo en ese instante, llega MyraJane y él de inmediato me suelta y se aleja.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- nos preguntó, con una ceja levantada. Tanto él y yo, teníamos el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Bueno yo…- traté de hablar, pero no tenía las palabras.

-Es que, ella tenía un pedazo de queso en una de sus pestañas, y yo trataba de quitárselo- mencionó Gray. Tanto Myra como yo, nos le quedamos viendo con cara de "Esa excusa ya nadie se la cree, Gray".

-Bien. ¡Vaya Juvia! Hiciste el desayuno tú sola- tomó un poco y lo probó- y te quedó delicioso. ¿Ya lo probaste Gray?

-No, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces sentémonos a desayunar. ¡Lucy, a desayunar!- llamó emocionada Myra.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó Lucy, desde la bañera.

-Ok, mientras ayúdenme a acomodar la mesa- nos dijo, con esa sonrisa macabra que se le da tan bien. Nosotros solo nos estremecimos y asentimos enérgicamente. A veces, Myra-san podía dar mucho miedo. Ella enjuagaba los platos y cubiertos, Gray ponía el mantel y todo eso, y yo terminaba de preparar té. Mi pulso seguía ligeramente agitado. Decidí dejar los ojos fijos en la tetera, evitando así mirar los de él. Pero, soy débil, y no pude impedir voltear a verle. Él, sintiendo mis ojos, también levantá la vista. Me sonrió, con una pizca de seducción. Mi rostro se sonrojó exageradamente. ¡Cómo odiaba que él me pusiera de esta manera! Era bastante incómodo. En eso, la voz de MyraJane me saca de mis pensamientos…

-¡Juvia-chan, el té!- me dijo, secándose las manos y apagando la parrilla. Yo, asustada, solo pude hacerme para atrás.

-¡L-Lo siento M-Myra-san!- me disculpé, por mi bobada. Ella solo suspiró, y me sonrió con comprensión. Gray-sama sólo sonrió de medio lado.

En ese momento, arriba Lucy al comedor. Happy y ella son los primeros en sentarse, después Gray lo hace en silencio. Myra les sirve a Happy y a Lucy, y a mí me deja a Gray. Sí, lo ha hecho adrede. Sirvo una porción moderada en su plato. Luego, le acerco el cubierto. Así, se lo llevo a su lugar. Él, me miró, y me sonrió dulcemente…

-Gracias, Juvia- me dijo con voz suave. Yo me sonrojé.

-D-De nada, G-Gray-sama.

Los otros 3 nos miraron pícaramente.

-Ella te gggggggusta, Gray- exclamó Happy, haciendo sonrojar a Gray-sama muy ligeramente.

-C-Cállate Happy.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas, eh Gray?- esta vez fue Myra-san, mirándolo con una sonrisilla sagaz.

-No se de qué hablas, Myra.

-Alguien está avergonzado…- canturreó Lucy, con una mirada igual a la de Myra.

-Aye!- exclamó Happy.

-Bueno, ya déjenme- exclamó, aparentemente enojado, pero se escuchó más avergonzado. Entonces, Happy se dirigió ahora a mí.

-Juvia, tu novio es muy sentido.

Yo también me sonrojé. Yo sé que lo hacían para ayudarme, pero eso sonaba más increíble de lo que realmente era. Lo creía imposible. Y ellos lo mencionaban así de fácil, como si fuese algo simple. Pero no, no lo era; era algo sumamente especial. Suspiré.

-Happy, Gray-sama no es mi novio…

Se callaron. Me miraron con ojos de _"¿Qué estás haciendo?¡Te estamos ayudando!"_, pero no era correcto. Eso a él le molestaba, y yo no quería molestarlo más. Gray, también me volteó a ver, entre sorprendido y emocionado. Suspiré.

-Les quisiera pedir que dejaran de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. A Gray-sama le molestan.

Y me senté. Tomé mi taza de té y bebí un poco. El momento se volvió tenso, de repente. Pero Myra, decidió romperlo.

-Bueno, comamos.

Y todos cogieron sus cubiertos, y empezaron a almorzar.

_**POV de Juvia END**_

_**POV de Lucy**_

El día siguió sin irregularidades. Partimos de ahí, y empezamos de nuevo, a buscarte. Se me hacía que duraríamos así todo el día, tal y como hace un par de semanas veníamos haciéndolo. Y como siempre, sin ninguna pista de dónde pudieras tú estar. Era algo desesperante. Ya no aguantaba más, sin ti. Había veces en las que necesitaba desesperadamente un beso tuyo, un abrazo tuyo, o un _"Todo estará bien. Confía en mí"_ de tu parte. Pero, no se oía nada. Solo el silencio, que sustituía tu voz. Caminábamos, partiendo de la última pista que nos habían dado de ti. Mencionaron algo así de una enorme fortaleza, en el límite entre Fiore y Russia. Decidimos ir ahí, recordando que Yunna era del reino de Russia.

Seguíamos. Gray iba al frente, con un mapa, guiándonos. Myra y Happy se encontraban luego, entonces yo y al último Juvia. Ella se veía algo distraída, y suspiraba constantemente. Lo que nos dijo en el comedor, nos dejó helados. De repente, había tomado carácter, y nos había mandado a callar. Vaya, nunca lo esperé de ella. Pero, eso demuestra lo decidida que podía llegar a ser y eso me hizo sentir feliz. Deseaba de corazón que las cosas entre ella y Gray se aclararan, y terminaran de novios. Sería algo estupendo, de seguro, a ti también te va a alegrar cuando te enteres.

Atravesamos un pequeño pueblo, y después lo demás es bosque. Nosotros seguíamos a Gray, quién se veía concentrado en su labor de guía. Él ya se sabía estos rumbos, ya que era cerca del lugar donde entrenaba con Ul. En determinadas veces nos decía hacía donde íbamos a ir. Además de que estaba al pendiente de todos, como todo buen hombre. Era un excelente guía, lo admiraba. Y no se detenía ni a descansar. A veces nos deteníamos por Myra, que se cansaba con facilidad, pero él no mostraba señas de fatiga o cansancio. Es excepcional. Juvia no hablaba para nada, solo se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje, como pensativa. A veces le sacaba plática, pero ella respondía cortadamente. La entendía.

Ya pasaba de medio día, y nosotros seguíamos sin detenernos. Yo no quería detenerme, deseaba llegar lo más pronto que se pudiera a ese lugar. Quería saber si ya por fin te habíamos encontrado. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que sí. Ya casi podía escuchar tu voz. Ya casi podía oler tu perfume. Lo sé, exagero, pero así es como me convenzo que pronto llegaremos a ti.

El Sol era cansado. Incluso Gray, se limpiaba montones de sudor, aun yendo semidesnudo. Juvia no se veía tan afectada, después de todo era una Maga de Agua, ella controlaba perfectamente el agua dentro de ella. Happy se veía fatigado sobre el hombro de Myra, igualmente ella. Yo tomaba montones de agua, y me arremangaba la playera y los pantalones cortos. Hacía demasiado calor.

Ya habíamos surcado la gran mayoría del bosque. Después, quedaban unas cascadas y por fin, la frontera. Era una pradera enorme, de tan solo unos 40 kilómetros, ya que lo demás pertenecía a Russia. Ya, habíamos cruzado casi todo Fiore, solo para buscarte. Y a pié. Vaya viajeros nosotros.

No medíamos el tiempo. O al menos, yo no. Solo recuerdo haber partido a las 11:00 AM en punto.

-Oye Gray…- le dije, el volteó- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5:23 PM, Lucy.

Sí, me pasmé. ¡Había sido así de tanto desde que partimos! Y todo eso con cortos y escasos descansos de 3 o 4 minutos. Y yo no me había quejado ni una vez. En verdad, me sorprendí. Casi siempre, cuando íbamos a alguna misión, me quejaba constantemente durante todo el camino. Gray se hartaba, Erza ni nos prestaba atención, y tú, Happy y yo nos la pasábamos haciendo preguntas de _"¿Ya mero llegamos?"_. Era algo tonto, y yo te lo remarcaba. Aún lo recuerdo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Natsu, ¿ya mero llegamos?- te pregunté, con cara de fastidio._

_-No lo sé Lucy. Oye Happy, ¿ya mero llegamos?- dijiste, con tu voz inocente._

_-No sé Natsu. ¿Ya mero llegamos, Gray?_

_Y él, hastiado, solo nos volteó a ver con cara de demonio (en sentido figurado, por supuesto)…_

_-¡YA DEJENSE DE '¿YA MERO LLEGAMOS?', ME TIENEN HARTO!- gritó, enojadísimo. Yo me estremecí, Natsu frunció el ceño, y Happy puso los ojos en blanco._

_-¡BUENO, QUE SOLO ERA UNA PREGUNTA, OJOS CAÍDOS!- le contestó Natsu, dándole cara. Y Gray no se quedó atrás, ya saben, con lo temperamental que es, al igual que Natsu._

_-¿SÓLO UNA? PREGUNTARON 100 VECES LO MISMO, IDIOTA!_

_- Y TÚ RESPONDISTE 100 VECES LA MISMA ESTÚPIDA RESPUESTA!_

_- REPITE ESO, CABRÓN!_

_- CON MUCHO GUSTO, H-E-N-T-A-I!_

_Y así, sin más, se pusieron a pelear. Erza, ya cansada, decidió ignorarlos, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano pararían. Happy y yo, los mirábamos._

_-Bueno, al menos ya encontramos algo con qué distraernos._

_-Ni tanto…_

_**FLASH BACK END**_

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a las cascadas. El Sol ya se estaba ocultando, dando una hermosa vista. Y así, Gray habló…

-Por hoy, nos quedaremos aquí. Mañana por la mañana seguiremos- nos dijo, dejando caer su mochila. Todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto yo, qué fui a reclamarle.

-Pero ¿por qué debemos quedarnos? Ya casi llegamos…

-Por eso mismo Lucy. No falta más de una hora para llegar a la frontera.

-Entonces, ¿porqué esperar?

-¿Qué pasaría si hay enemigos ahí, quieres pelear fatigada? Necesitamos descansar. Debemos reponer fuerzas para mañana.

Yo sólo bajé la vista, no sabía si enojada o avergonzada. Myra-san me tomó un hombro.

-Comprende por favor Lucy. Estamos muy cansados, debemos pararnos aquí esta noche. Mañana, seguiremos, ¿está bien?

-Sí, lo siento Myra, es sólo…

Ella me miró, comprensiva.

-Quieres ver ya a Natsu.

Asentí.

-Lo entiendo, Lucy. Pero no puedes seguir tú sola, y menos cansada. Mejor, refréscate un poco en el agua y descansa.

-Sí. Gracias, Myra.

Sonrió.

Gray nos dijo donde ir acomodando nuestras cosas. Y nos permitió ducharnos en la cascada. Él, mencionó algo así de que iría, junto con Happy, a cazar algo para cenar. Y mientras, Juvia, Myra y yo nos bañábamos. Comencé a despojarme de mi ropa, y me metí al agua. Se sentía tan bien. Durante todo el día quise refrescarme un poco, y hasta ahora pude hacerlo. Myra y Juvia también se introdujeron al agua.

-¡Ah, se siente tan bien!- exclamé, colocando mis codos sobre la roca que rodeaba a la pequeña laguna donde desbocaba la cascada. Levanté mi vista al cielo, para admirar como el rojizo intenso se apoderaba de él, y ya dejaba ver alguna que otra estrella.

-Juvia se siente más fresca ahora.

-¿Verdad? El agua está deliciosa.

Y las 3 reímos.

Suspiré. Miré al cielo de nuevo. ¿Tú estarías viendo al cielo, también? Eso espero. Quería encontrar entre las estrellas, el brillo de tus ojos. Quería escuchar de entre el viento, tus susurros. Deseaba sentir el calor de tus llamas. Quería verte. Quiero verte, abrazarte. Pronto. Pronto lo haré. Y esta vez, no te soltaré. Te retendré con mis brazos, y te silenciaré con mis labios. Sí, te besaré. No como antes, no. Sino, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Quiero que mi alma te alcance con ese beso. Quiero que la sientas. Me quedaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, y también pase lo que no pase. Ahí estaré, contigo. Si necesitas mis fuerzas, te las daré. Todo. Todo. _Siempre para ti._

-Lucy- me llamó Myra-san.

-¿Ehh?- contesté, medio ida todavía.

-Mañana lo encontraremos.

Yo sonreí.

-Sí, lo encontraremos.

Y suspiré, con una sonrisa.

_**POV de Lucy END**_

_**POV de Juvia**_

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Gray-sama había cazado un ciervo del bosque. Myra lo había cocinado.

Y así, todos se fueron a descansar. Myra y Lucy ya estaban profundamente dormidos, o eso parecía. Happy, dormido a pata tirante como siempre. Gray-sama se hallaba en lo alto de la cascada, vigilando el terreno. Pero, yo creo que no sólo era para eso, sino también para pensar un poco. Últimamente se veía bastante pensativo. Y averiguando la razón, era que me encontraba en camino hacía allá. Sonaba estúpido, pero no pude resistirme más, quería saber cual era la razón por la que Gray-sama le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Aunque no lo quisiera, la posibilidad de que la razón fuera la declaración que le hice ayer por la noche, me asaltó de pronto.

"_No seas tonta Juvia, no creo que él se acuerde si quiera de eso…"_, me dije a mí misma, para evitar desilusionarme. Pero, no por eso el sonrojó se borró de mi cara, no. Ahí seguía, fastidiando.

Llegué hacía la cascada por fin, y ahí lo divisé. Estaba sentado frente al horizonte, donde se podía observar la gran fortaleza de la que nos habían hablado. Yo me sorprendí por eso. Me quise acercar en silencio, pero a los pocos pasos, su voz sonó.

-Ya sé que eres tú Lucy- mencionó. Yo puse cara de extrañeza, y él al no escuchar nada, se volvió hacia atrás.

-Juvia…n-no pensé que fueses tú.

Bajé la vista. Claro, no se lo esperaba. Entonces, mis sospechas no eran las correctas. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron palpables.

-Y...¿qué se te ofrece?

Yo levanté la vista, para después desviarla, completamente roja.

-Bueno pues, yo…

Y entonces, él también se sonrojó. Yo lo noté, y eso me hizo sentir feliz. ¡Se había sonrojado, por mí!

-¿Puedo quedarme…a tu lado esta noche?- ni yo misma me creí haberlo preguntado. Él se sorprendió por eso, e hizo que se enrojeciera más. Yo esperé. La distancia no era realmente larga entre él y yo, era solo cuestión de un par de pasos para lograr tocarlo. Dándose la vuelta, fue como habló…

-S-Sí- vaciló, pero lo dijo. No pude contener la sonrisa. Di los pasos que faltaban, y me senté a su lado. El cielo resplandecía de estrellas. En lugares abiertos como este, se podía ver este tipo de espectáculos. El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Yo temía ser directa con lo que fui a buscarle. Pero debía hacerlo. La duda me estaba matando. Pero, sin esperarlo, de nuevo habló.

-N-No me respondiste…a q-qué habías v-venido.

Nunca esperé que dijera eso. No quise hacerlo, pero mi cara de tristeza se dibujó.

-¿Debo tener una razón para estar contigo?- me salió la pregunta, sin titubeos. Eso me agradó. Y él, solo me volteó a ver, sorprendido quizás por mi reacción. Yo le sostuve la mirada, no la aparte. Pero, su silencio, me lo decía todo. Suspiré.

-Entonces, si Gray-sama no quiere que Juvia se quede, entonces me-

Su roce me cortó. Tomó delicadamente mi mano. Mi corazón se agitó, tal y como anoche. Y mi temblor, regresó. Él sonrió, y no supe porqué, hasta que habló…

-Ahí estás tú de nuevo, tan sumisa y frágil- susurró, acercándome a él. Yo me sonrojé. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. La noche no impedía que yo notara el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos. El silencio, dejaba escuchar como la brisa soplaba, revolviendo nuestros cabellos. Yo bajé mis ojos, temerosa.

-Sé a qué has venido…- me dijo él, serio. Eso fue suficiente para que lo volviera a ver, y me pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba. Su cercanía me ponía así. Tragué saliva.

-A-Ah…

Se quedó en silencio un minuto, solo viéndome. Entonces, se acercó a mí, y pegó su aliento a mi oído.

-_Y yo ya tengo la respuesta…_

Abrí mucho mis ojos. Si, él sabía como hacerme quedar en evidencia, y más ahora que ya sabía todo lo que sentía por él. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho, y el tomó mis antebrazos. Estábamos demasiado cerca. El miedo me invadió. Por fin, por fin conocería la verdad. Empecé a temblar, por el miedo. No quería saberla, no. De alguna manera, presentía lo peor. Él me rechazaría, sí. Mis párpados comenzaron a generar lágrimas, listas para salir en cuanto lo oyera. Pero él, sintiendo este temor mío, levantó mi rostro, que ya estaba ligeramente bañado de agua. Me mostró una sonrisa de ternura.

-Así es cómo me gustas Juvia, que seas transparente, que no temas mostrar como te sientes. Es por eso qué, he decidido…

Mi corazón parecía una fiera. Mis ojos se abrieron más, expectantes. Él suspiró, y luego me sonrió…

-¿Prefieres que te lo diga o…que te lo muestre?- me dijo, acercándose más a mi rostro, divisando mi boca, que ya estaba hinchada de lo loca que estaba por besarlo. Me sorprendí. Me estaba diciendo abiertamente que si quería que me besara. Entonces, eso solo significaba una cosa: él…_me amaba_. Un sollozo se ahogó en mi garganta. Eso lo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Entonces, ya lo entendiste. Vaya, en serio pensé que tendría que decirlo…

Eso me hizo reír. Yo entendía lo difícil que era para Gray-sama decirle a alguien que la quería. Pero eso no le quitaba intensidad al sentimiento. Aún sin palabras, su sentimiento me alcanzó. Lo pude sentir, lo acaricié. Dejé caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad, dejando que él me las secara. Coloqué lentamente mis palmas sobre sus hombros, y él rodeó mi cintura. Abracé su cuello, acercándonos más. Él sonrió.

-_Bésame_- le susurré, haciendo que se sonrojara, ya que mi voz salió un poco provocadora. Pero eso no evitó su sonrisa angelical.

-Como quieras…

Y lentamente, acercó sus labios a los míos. Primero, rozando nuestras narices. Entonces, abrí mi boca muy ligeramente, para sentir de pronto sus labios húmedos sobre ella. Me besaba con intensa pasión, haciéndome sonrojar a mí ahora. Mordió uno de mis labios, y eso me hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándome con los seductores de él. Subió sus manos a mis costillas. Y yo acaricié su nuca. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, solo para sentir su lengua buscando desesperadamente la mía. Y lo dejé. Seguíamos friccionando nuestras bocas con pasión. Y la sentí. Por fin la sentí. Esa _conexión_. Algo que nos uniría para siempre. Llorando, le seguí besando. Al pedirnos nuestros pulmones aire, fijé mi vista sobre sus ojos. Sus labios, hinchados por la caricia. Su rostro, caliente. Al igual que todo su cuerpo. De repente, sentí como me sentaba sobre su cadera, y me besaba con entera locura. Estaba de frente a él, así como era de esperarse, me sonrojé al sentir sobre mis muslos ciertas cosas. Él tomaba mi boca con enloquecimiento. Pero yo lo separé poniendo mis palmas sobre su pecho. Me miró, y yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa de inocencia. Él entendió lo que le quise transmitir. Y sonrió. Me bajó de él, y me colocó en el suelo.

-Lo siento Juvia, pensarás que soy un…

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, lo entiendo.

Él suspiró, sonriendo.

-Oye, si vas a ser mi novia, será mejor que dejes de llamarme así.

Escuchar esa palabra, _"novia"_, salir de sus labios me sentí tan contenta. Tanto tiempo para escucharla. Yo le miré, entre conmocionada y sonriente.

-¿Tu novia?

-Por supuesto.

Sonreí de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de agua. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho, y cerré los ojos. Por fin, su novia. Él me miró, pero sin contener su sonrisa. Me tomó por la cintura. En ningún momento me di cuenta de que ya estábamos de pie, hasta que sentí su altura. Acercó sus labios de nuevo al lóbulo de mi oído.

-_Mi novia, y solo mía, ¿ok?_

Emocionada, asentí. Y eso lo hizo reír. Me agradaba escucharlo reír. Entonces, él suspiro.

-Ahora, ¿me dejarás dormir?- me preguntó, con ojos llenos de sueño. Ahí comprendí, que estaba despierto solamente esperándome. No cabía de la felicidad.

-Claro, Gray-s- digo, sólo Gray.

Sonrió. Me tomó en sus brazos, y bajamos de un salto. Me puso de pie, y me miró un último momento.

-Juvia yo…

Yo lo miré, expectante.

-T…Te amo.

Sonreí, llena de felicidad. Escucharlo decirlo, me iluminó el alma.

-Yo también, Gray.

Y así, depositó sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso corto y lleno de dulzura.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió, yendo a su bosa de dormir.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Y yo también me acosté. Esa noche, sería la más feliz de toda mi vida. Sí, lo sería. Pensando en él, me quedé dormida, esperando el siguiente día, para volver a sentir los besos de mi Gray-sama.

**Bueno, aquí está. La verdad, el final me encantó. Mucha miel entre estos dos xD. Lamento informar que a este fanfic solo le queda un capítulo más, a lo mejor dos, si incluyen el epílogo. Pero no se decepcionen, ya que inmediatamente empezaré a publicar mi historia de Death Note. Hasta entonces.**

***Lyoukre: Ciudad que yo inventé xD.**

**Juvia: Recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario pulsando "Review this capter" aquí abajito. Abby-san estará muy contenta de recibirlos.**

**Yo: Gracias Juvia eres un amor ^^.**

**Juvia: Lo sé, lo sé.**

**Yo: Qué modesta ¬¬.**

**Bueno, nos leemos!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan **_


	11. Siempre para tí

**¡Hola lectores! Regresa Abby-chan con el último capítulo de ésta historia u_u. La verdad fue muy divertido escribirla, además de que me trajo infinidad de recuerdos. Espero que como yo, guarden esta historia en sus corazones, ya que para mí, esta historia significa demasiado. Agradezco a todos aquéllos compañeros que siguieron esto hasta el final, y que me han dejado sus preciados comentarios en cada capítulo que subo. Es difícil despedirse de una parte de ti, pero esto ha terminado. Humildemente, espero que les guste. El epílogo lo agregué aquí, porque sino no se completaban las 10 hojas del capítulo xD. Pero no todo son malas noticias! Ya comenzaré a subir mi otra historia de Death Note, **_**"Because I love you"**_**. Espero que también le den una oportunidad ^^.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Hiro Mashima.**

**Disfruten, por favor!**

**Capítulo No. 11: "Siempre para ti…"**

_**Lucy POV**_

La mañana nos llegó. El Sol, resplandeciente, nos iluminó el rostro, haciendo que abriésemos los ojos. Había soñado contigo, de nuevo. Desde que te secuestraron, no paraba de hacerlo. Y el sueño, siempre era el mismo: Tú, tus ojos borrados, tus llamas extintas, tu sangre regada…tu vida, apagada. Si, tú…estabas muerto. En mis sueños, te veía morir; y yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Solo te observaba morir. Y sentía miedo, angustia, desesperación. Me sentía tan inútil. Me miraba en mis sueños, llorando, gritando de la impotencia. Y tú, en tu lecho de muerte, me mostrabas una última vez esa sonrisa tan tuya. Era como sí, te estuvieses despidiendo de mí.

Yo no quería creer que ese sueño se podía hacer realidad. Yo no quería. Tenía miedo de perderte. Tenía miedo de perder a alguien importante otra vez, como a mi madre. Pero tú no. Tú no.

De pronto, MyraJane interrumpe mis pensamientos…

-Lucy-chan, ¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó, mientras yo parpadeaba un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad.

-No Myra-san.

-Te veías muy pensativa…

-Ah bueno es que; no déjalo, no importa.

Pero ella se quedó viéndome preocupada. Yo no quería inquietarla. La conozco, y sé que si se lo cuento solo se preocupará más. Además, era solo un sueño. ¿Qué tanto puede hacer un sueño?

-.-

Empezamos a caminar. Ya habíamos recogido todo, y emprendimos camino hacía la fortaleza. Ya te sentía cerca. Ya casi, sentía tu aliento, tu tacto. Ya casi te sentía a ti.

El último pedazo de bosque era más denso que el anterior. Las ramas eran más grandes, y ocupaban casi todo el espacio del camino. Gray tenía que cortarlas para que pudiésemos pasar. Los árboles eran enormes, ni siquiera podía distinguir sus copas. Y el silencio, era sospechoso. Tan solo se podían escuchar de vez en cuando soniditos de animales, pero nada más. Ningún rastro de bandidos, o personas relacionadas con la fortaleza.

No me había dado cuenta de lo largo que era el último lapso del bosque. En el mapa no era más que una mancha pequeñísima que casi no se notaba. Pero, sí que era grande. Además, el calor se estaba apoderando del ambiente. Era casi insoportable. Happy ya se veía algo cansado de usar su magia para volar. Myra jadeaba constantemente. Juvia se limpiaba el sudor, y yo, me acababa de acabar mi porción de agua. Demonios.

Gray no se veía tan afectado por el clima, pero si algo desesperado por ver el bosque interminable. Y es que, teníamos planeado llegar al medio día, pero creo que ahora nos llevara más tiempo. Gray miraba constantemente a todos lados, y luego volteaba a ver el mapa del bosque. Yo casi ni le prestaba atención. Seguía pensando en ti, y en ese sueño. Era extraño, muy extraño. Ese sueño, era de la clase de predicción, o eso leí. 'Sí un sueño es constante, se trata de una predicción, de una visión al futuro', decía en uno de esos tantos libros de sueños que mi abuelo me prestaba. Pero yo no lo quería creer. La visión era tan aterradora, que me parecía imposible. Tú muriendo. Yo sin poder salvarte. No deseaba que sucediera. Yo quería salvarte, quería protegerte. Pero no soy tan fuerte como lo eres tú. Tú siempre me protegías, me cuidabas; y yo, nunca pude hacer nada. Siendo tú tan fuerte, siempre podías salir adelante. Pero ahora, yo era quién debía protegerte. Pero tenía miedo de fallar. ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte?¿Qué tal si fallo, y tú mueres? No quería pensar en eso, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Yo soy débil. Siempre lo he sido. Más sin embargo, quería salvarte. ¿Cómo quería salvarte, sin antes conseguir fuerza?¿Cómo pretendía protegerte, sin antes haberme fortalecido? Era estúpido. Alguien como yo.

"_Pero yo te amo, ¿eso no es suficiente?"_, me dije a mí misma, triste. Esa única razón, fue la que me trajo hasta aquí. Te salvaría, porque te amaba…¿qué acaso eso no era suficiente? Pensé que amándote como lo hago, conseguiría fuerza, o tendría la capacidad de salvarte. Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura. No me sentía fuerte. No para ti. Quería hacerme más y más fuerte, porque quería protegerte. Una vez escuché decir a alguien que "La verdadera fuerza nace en una persona, cuando tiene alguien a quién proteger". ¿Eso era verdad?¿Acaso, me volvería fuerte? No lo sabía. Pero mi deseo de salvarte, seguía aquí.

Suspiré. Estaba dándole muchas vueltas. Pero era inevitable. Yo quería volverme fuerte para ti. _Siempre para ti_.

-.-

La tarde se nos vino encima. Estábamos exhaustos. Me dejé caer al suelo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Estoy muy cansada!- exclamé.

-¡Aye!- gritó Happy, tumbado en mi hombro.

-Hemos caminado sin descanso por horas- se quejó Juvia, suspirando agitadamente.

-Es verdad- agregó Myra, sentándose a mi lado.

-Pero debemos seguir.

Todos volteamos a ver a Gray. Ni siquiera sudor tenía. ¿Qué acaso este hombre nunca se cansaba?

-Acabo de percibir el humo de las llamas de Natsu. Sin duda alguna, él se encuentra ahí.

Mis ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas. Empezaron a caer, una a una. Por fin. Por fin. Te había encontrado. Myra gritó de la emoción y me abrazó llena de júbilo, al igual que Happy. Juvia tomó mi hombro, y me sonrió con alegría. No pude contener mi sonrisa de felicidad.

-Lucy- me llamó Gray. Dejé aparte el festejo de los demás, y me acerqué a él.

-Dime Gray.

Me miró, serio. Me estremecí.

-A partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrán difíciles- me dijo, sin despegarme los ojos. Asustada, tragué saliva.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Las personas que tienen a Natsu preso, no son comunes. Hay un alto porcentaje de que la razón de su secuestro, fue para quitarle sus poderes mágicos.

Mis ojos se ensancharon del terror. ¿Quitarle sus poderes mágicos, pero porqué? Gray miró al frente.

-En realidad no sé si eso sea verdad, pero te lo digo para que te vayas dando cuenta de la magnitud de este problema.

Asentí, ida. Quitarle sus poderes mágicos.

-Probablemente, ellos ya sepan que estamos cerca.

Volví a asustarme. Lo miré de nuevo, con la mirada llena de miedo.

-Tendremos que luchar Lucy, para traer a Natsu de vuelta con nosotros- hizo una pausa, para mirarme- y con vida.

Bajé la vista, derrotada. Nunca creí que las cosas fueran así. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?¿Por qué tenía que ser a _él_?¿Por qué a él? No podía responder. No podía entender qué era lo que deseaban de él. Porqué quitarle sus poderes mágicos. ¡No!¡No podía permitirlo! Tenía que detenerlos a toda costa. No podía dejar que se aprovecharan así de él. Natsu no había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué matarlo, por qué?

Lentamente, comencé a llorar. No pude contenerme más, las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Sollozos ahogados comenzaron a tronar en mi pecho. Me sentía tan impotente. Gray se dio cuenta, y me miró con compasión.

-¡Sabía que no debía decírtelo!¡Diablos!- se quejó, al notar mis lágrimas caer. Yo seguía lamentándome. Él solo se volteó, para no tener que mirarme.

-Y-Yo no q-quiero…

Él me prestó atención.

-¡Y-Yo no quiero que eso pase!¡Voy a salvar a Natsu!- grité, entre sollozos. Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, tratando de detener los gimoteos que no podía evitar. Mis hombros temblaban. Mis pies se rendían. Poco a poco, sentía como se me iban las fuerzas. Mis piernas no pudieron más con mi peso, y dejaron caer mi cuerpo al suelo. Era demasiado. Gray se acercó a mí, y me levantó.

-Lucy, debes ser fuerte.

-¡Eso intento Gray, eso intento!- le dije, aún llorando-Pero…es tan difícil.

Gray me levantó, y me puso de pie. Mi cuerpo aún estaba tambaleante, es por eso que me sostuvo un poco más. Podía sentir su apoyo. Podía sentir como me lo brindaba.

-Debemos ser fuertes Lucy. Eso espera Natsu- me dijo, mirándome el perfil. Yo seguía viendo a la nada, con las lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Si, lo sé.

Él suspiró.

-Te prometo, que haré lo que sea por salvarlo. Te lo prometo Lucy.

Yo lo miré, asustada. Sus palabras, crearon un miedo extraño. El mismo miedo, que me daba un mal presagio. Algo malo iba a suceder…

-.-

Ya casi anochecía, y nosotros seguíamos en camino. El silencio se había impregnado por completo en el ambiente, y nadie era capaz de romperlo. Gray ya les había explicado las cosas a las chicas y a Happy. Myra se lamentaba. Juvia estaba muy preocupada. Y Happy se le veía decaído. Yo los observaba de reojo, enfadada. Y en un arranque, me volteé y los encaré.

-¡Ya dejen a un lado esas caras largas!- los regañé. Ellos me prestaron atención, aún con el mismo semblante.

-¡Acaso creen que podremos salvar a Natsu con estos ánimos?

Ninguno habló. Eso me hizo casi gruñir.

-¡Debemos ser fuertes por él!¡Natsu espera mucho de nosotros! Y si seguimos así de deprimidos, de seguro ni siquiera soportaríamos el primer golpe. ¡Ánimo!

Y poco a poco, las sonrisas volvieron a sus labios. Lo que menos quería era que Fairy Tail se sintiera débil. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos, por él, por Natsu. Debemos conseguir la fuerza para salvarlo. Myra me miró, y después me sonrió.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Lucy-chan.

Y yo sonreí divertida. Sí, no podíamos perder los ánimos. Él necesita de nosotros, y nosotros debemos de estar ahí, _Siempre para ti_.

El último lapso del bosque, ya no fue tan pesado. De alguna manera, el cambio en nuestro ánimo, ayudó un poco a soportarlo. La sonrisa de mi cara no se iba. Me estaba sintiendo más fuerte, con cada segundo que pasaba. Tal vez sonaba obsesivo, pero en serio lo sentía. Me gusta esta sensación. Me gusta sentirme fuerte, _siempre para ti_. Miré hacia mis llaves, y le sonreí como nunca.

"_También quiero ser fuerte por ustedes amigos, que siempre han estado ahí para mi, brindándome esa fuerza que tanto me faltaba. Pero ahora, les prometo que no los defraudaré. Definitivamente me voy a volver mucho más fuerte. Aye!"_, fue lo que les transmití en mis pensamientos. Ellos siempre me han ayudado, me han prestado su fuerza cuando a mi me ha faltado. Ahora era mi turno de prestarles la fuerza. Ahora, es mi momento.

Cuando divisamos el final del bosque, me sentí tan feliz que ni yo misma cabía en mi propia felicidad. El paisaje cambió por completo: De ser un frondoso bosque lleno de verdes pastos y colores vivos, nos hayamos con un desierto casi gris, opaco, que solo tenía arena por todos lados. Y ahí, al fondo, se veía la Fortaleza. Era un enorme castillo al estilo medieval, hecho completamente de roca, con unos signos rojos que jamás había visto. Lo divisé con los dos ojos. Ahí te encuentras tú, atrapado. Rechiné los dientes de solo pensarlo. No veía la hora de ir a patearles el trasero a esos desgraciados que te hicieron eso. Casi hasta me estaba encendiendo, cuando tú te enojabas. Gray me miró el ceño, y sonrió.

-Aquí es.

Y cuándo se adelantó tan solo un paso, algo de pronto le encadenó. Y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Yo me sorprendí. A lo lejos, se veía como algo se nos acercaba; y no se trataba de uno, sino de muchos hombres con una armadura extraña, montando a caballo. Se detuvieron justo delante de Gray, y uno de ellos desmontó.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen?- exclamó, prepotente y con ese estúpido acento ruso. De la nada, Gray congeló las cadenas y las hizo romperse en muchos fragmentos. Se puso de pie, y mostró una de las peores caras que le he visto.

-Somos miembros de Fairy Tail.

El hombre hizo su ceño más profundo.

-¿Y a qué ha venido Fairy Tail al reino de Russia?

-El desgraciado dueño de ese castillo, envió a una mujer a secuestrar a uno de los nuestros.

Los hombres se echaron a reír. Rumié de tanta rabia, y estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero Myra-san me detuvo.

-¿Te refieres al señor Kürsh, dueño de casi media Russia?- exclamaron con sorna.

Gray oscureció más su ceño.

-¡No sé quién diablos sea ese estúpido, pero ha secuestrado a un camarada!

De pronto, otro de los idiotas de su ejército se le acercó al oído y le dijo unas cuántas cosas al líder. Él solo asintió, y nos volteó a ver.

-Tal vez hables de un mocoso que usa magia de Dragon Slayer. ¿no?

Tan solo al escuchar eso, salté, y di un paso adelante.

-¿Qué hicieron con Natsu?

-El señor no nos da detalles de sus asesinatos, pero de seguro era muy valioso, ya que no permitió que nadie se le acercara.

-¡¿Cómo que de sus asesinatos!

Myra contuvo mis brazos, y me hizo para atrás. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro. Y para cuando clareó, nos encontramos, según percibo, dentro de la fortaleza. Era un lugar enorme, lleno de detalles occidentales y cosas antiguas. Los hombres de armadura se hicieron a un lado, y en ese momento pude percibir una presencia inquietante. Volteé hacia donde se hallaba, y divisé a un hombre no muy mayor, que iba acompañado de un niño. De inmediato sentí una punzada de ira.

-¿Qué sucede, Klaus?- preguntó el señor, con un tono amable tan fingido y asqueroso, que me dio repugnancia solo escucharlo hablar. El niño permaneció en silencio.

-Kürsh-sama…

El tal Klaus nos dirigió una mirada, y el hombre nos volteó a ver. Su mirada transmitía extrañeza con un poco de repugnancia y desagrado. Yo le miré exactamente de la misma forma. De pronto, su semblante cambió al notar el sello de Fairy Tail en el pecho de Gray. Sus ojos se expandieron, pero no pude percibir la emoción que transmitían. Sin poder aguantar más, di un paso al frente y lo encaré con valor.

-¿Qué diablos quiere de Natsu?- casi le grité, pero traté de moderar mi volumen. Él solo me sonrió con burla.

-Así que Fairy Tail…

Lo miré con más rabia aún.

-No ha respondido a lo que le pregunté.

Él hombre me miró, y después miró a mis compañeros, quiénes tenían el mismo rostro serio que yo.

-Yo no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a Fairy Tail…

-¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso, sabiendo que ha secuestrado a uno de nosotros!- ésta vez si alcé la voz. Mi paciencia me estaba abandonando.

Riendo sonoramente, dio unos pasos hacía atrás, y con un movimiento extraño, hizo que un mecanismo se activara, y empezara a surgir del suelo una especia de cápsula. En cuánto fue subiendo, mis ojos se iban expandiendo más, hasta que subió por completo. No lo podía creer…

-Natsu…

Ahí estabas. Tus brazos trabados con una especia de muñequera. Tu cabeza cabizbaja. Tu piel se veía casi sin color, y al lado de la puerta, había una especia de medidor, que tenía en su pantallita "15%".

-He aquí mi obra maestra casi por terminar…

Se acercó a la cápsula, y puso una mano sobre el cristal. Volvió su mirada hacia nosotros, que casi le gritábamos una explicación. Volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-La fuerza y los increíbles poderes de este muchacho, me han sorprendido de sobremanera. Nunca había visto a un Dragon Slayer tan fuerte y poderoso cómo él. Y me obsesioné tanto con sus poderes, que quise hacerlos míos. Así que creé a un prototipo de un androide, y lo llamé RS540.

Y con sus ojos señaló al pequeño niño que se encontraba en donde se había quedado desde que llegó. Era un chiquillo con piel extremadamente pálida, con cabello negro e intensos ojos rojos. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Kürsh continuó.

-Voy a extraer por completo la fuerza y poderes de éste muchacho, y se los implantaré a Sasha, como le puse de cariño a mi androide.

Mis ojos, ardiendo de por todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, ya las dejaron caer. Histérica, lo encaré.

-¡¿Pero para qué diablos quiere los poderes de Natsu?

Kürsh nos mostró una sonrisa tan macabra, que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda entera.

-Quiero tener al Dragon Slayer más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y así tener el poder para dominar Russia, y tal vez en un futuro, al mundo.

Fue ahora Gray quién reaccionó.

-¡Qué cobarde y ruin es tu plan!

El hombre soltó una carcajada lunática.

-¡Y qué más me da lo que piensen unas sabandijas de Fairy Tail cómo ustedes!

-Esto definitivamente no permitiré que pase…

Y de inmediato, Gray comenzó a crear su atmósfera gélida, cuando va a invocar uno de sus hechizos.

-¡Ice Maker: Lance!

Y la enorme lanza salió de sus manos, dirigida directamente hacía Kürsh. Pero lo que no esperábamos era que Yunna apareciera justo en medio para detener a Lance. Una nube de vapor se creó.

-¡Yunna!- exclamé, enojada. Ella solo me sonrió burlesca.

-Vaya, pero si la princesita vino a buscar a su galán. Lastima que no te lo llevarás vivo de aquí; es más, ni siquiera tú vas a salir viva de aquí.

Y rió con todo el descaro del mundo. Entonces, fue a la cápsula y la abrió sin problemas. Mi corazón tembló cuando sus manos tocaron a Natsu. Le levantó el rostro, y noté sus ojos cerrados. Luego volteó a verme, y con una risita estúpida, lo besó. Mi expresión no cambió, pero mi corazón se rompía a pedazos. De la nada, escucho su voz por detrás de mi oído.

-Natsu-kun ya es mío Lucy. Y cuando mi padre logre quitarle toda su magia, no le quedará ni el aliento.

Esas palabras, retumbaron en mi cabeza. No. No. No te podía estar pasando esto, no a ti. Llena de impotencia, tomé rápidamente una de mis llaves…

-¡ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!¡Puerta del Toro yo te abro: Taurus!

Y ahí apareció Taurus, justo delante de mí para defenderme.

-Ya era hora de que me llamaras, Lucy-NiceBody.

Una mueca escapó de mis labios.

-¡Derríbala Taurus!

Y obediente, fue a encararla. Mientras, Gray se enfrentaba con Kürsh. Myra, Juvia y Happy se hallaban en un rincón.

-¡Debemos desconectar a Natsu de eso!- exclamó Happy, señalando la cápsula donde se encontraba Natsu. La pantalla del medidor marcaba 25%.

-Tienes razón Happy.

Y los tres, corrieron hacía él. Pero justo antes de que pudieran si quiera intentar abrir la puerta, Sasha los detuvo.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagan.

Y de su mano, comenzó a emerger una especie de llama pequeña, pero ésta era verde.

"_Así que éste mocoso fue creado con un estereotipo de los poderes de Natsu…"_, pensó Happy. Juvia dio un paso adelante.

-Sí él es igual a Natsu, entonces mi magia será la que más ayude- dijo, seria. Y se puso en posición de batalla, examinando a su rival.

-Shi-Shinto*…- exclamó quedamente, mientras su comenzaba a crear agua a su alrededor.

-.-

Las peleas se habían puesto intensas. Gray lanzaba sus mejores Ice Maker, mientras que Kürsh con su magia oscura los detenía. Gray ya se veía algo cansado. Le estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas a su magia. Pero simplemente no se veía resultado. Juvia contrarrestaba bien los ataques de Sasha, quién con sus llamas verdes se ponía a la par con ella, pero claramente se veía la desventaja de Juvia, ya que el niño no era humano. Mientras yo, con Taurus defendiéndome, trataba de parar a Yunna de una vez por todas. Pero su magia de espectros de humo, no me daban un respiro. Taurus la acorraló contra la pared, y estuvo a punto de derrotarla con su hacha, pero ella logró escapar con su magia de humo, pero no sin antes dejar fuera de combate a Taurus, con uno de sus espectros. Tuve que devolverlo. Flotando en lo alto, me miró con superioridad.

-No entiendo porqué sigues luchando, aún cuando te dije que sería inútil.

Yo la miré directamente a los ojos.

-No me importa lo que me digas, yo lucho por él, porque lo amo.

Yunna se echó a reír.

-¡Por favor Lucy! En serio eres cursi. Con amarlo no vas salvarlo.

-¡No me importa!¡Yo voy a salvarlo a como de lugar!

-Él ya me pertenece a mí. Mi padre me lo ha dado. Claro, sin poderes ni fuerza, pero será mío.

-¡Cómo pueden jugar de esa manera con Natsu!¡El no es ningún objeto que se pueda regalar así como si nada! Además, puedes presumir de qué es tuyo, pero su corazón nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.¡Su corazón es mío!- grité, sintiendo la verdad de esas palabras. Y claro que eran verdad. Él me lo demostró demasiadas veces, que estaba enamorado de mí. Y eso era algo que nadie, ni si quiera ella, me podían quitar. Y al mirar la expresión de su rostro, me di cuenta del peso enorme que tuvieron esas palabras en ella.

-Sí, sé que su corazón te pertenece…- lo dijo, con un semblante de melancolía, algo que me sorprendió.

-Yunna, tú…

-¡Ya sé! No tienes porqué echármelo en cara. Que me enamoré de él, sabiendo que nunca me querría.

Su rostro, lo conocía bien, ya que yo lo tuve hace un tiempo. Entendía bien su sentimiento. Amar a alguien que nunca podría ser tuyo. Más sin embargo, las cosas fueron diferentes para mí. Por eso la entendía.

-Yunna…tú no quieres hacerle daño, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, bajando la guardia. Lo único que quería era charlar un poco con ella. Y ella hizo lo mismo, bajó su guardia, y agachó su rostro, lleno de pena.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué permites que tu padre haga lo que quiera con él?

Guardó silencio un momento. Dejó de flotar, y dejó que sus piernas soportaran a su cuerpo.

-No puedo ir en contra de él.

-¿Por qué no? El que sea tu padre, no quiere decir que piensen igual.

Ella me miró, llena de temor.

-Él no es mi padre Lucy, así lo llamo porqué él me creó. Yo soy igual que Sasha-sama.

Le dedicó una mirada al niño, quién luchaba con Juvia.

-Kürsh-sama nos dio la vida. Por eso no podemos desobedecerlo; es una manera de agradecerle.

Una sombra oscura rodeó sus ojos. Se veía indefensa de esa manera; se veía frágil, débil. Por fin descubría a la verdadera Yunna. Esa Yunna dulce y comprensiva. Yo le sonreí, comprensiva.

-Ven con nosotros a Fairy Tail…- le susurré, con una sonrisa. Ella se sorprendió por eso, y me miró con sorpresa.

-P-Pero…

-Tú deseas libertad más que nada, ¿no?

Cohibida, asintió con la cabeza. Yo le puse una mano sobre el hombro, en señal de camaradería.

-Eso y más puedes tener en Fairy Tail. Ahí hay calor, hay amistad, hay risas y alegrías; pero sobre todo, hay amor. Ahí Yunna, podrás encontrar el amor.

Y así, sin más, se le escapó una sonrisa sincera. Pero ese momento de paz se vio frustrado, al escucharse la voz chillante de Happy.

-¡Myra-san, ya va 75%!

Les presté atención por un momento. Y al escuchar eso, dirigí mis ojos al reloj de la puerta donde estaba Natsu. 75%. Mis ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa.

-Natsu…- susurré, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero justo ahí, una de las manos de Natsu se movió. Pude percibir claramente como uno de sus dedos se levantaba. Mi corazón dio una punzada. Me aparté de Yunna, y mis pies empezaron a caminar hacía Natsu. Caminaba solo por impulso. Ni siquiera pensaba. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo atraído por el de él. Siempre había sido así. Mis pies se arrastraban, mis brazos caídos a mis costados. Y mis ojos, fijos en él. Volví a notar otro movimiento de parte de él. Sus ojos parpadeaban, aunque estuviesen cerrados. Mis sentidos, solo percibían sus movimientos. Cuando estuve frente al cristal que separaba mi cuerpo del de él, lentamente, sus párpados se fueron abriendo. Y al fin, sus ojos estuvieron abiertos. Pegué una palma sobre el cristal, viéndolo fijamente. Cuando él levantó la cara, y me vio, no pudo comprimir su sonrisa. Por fin. Por fin. Por fin volvía a ver su sonrisa. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Aún sin poder escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, pude leer sus labios. Dijo _'Lucy_'. Él dijo Lucy. No podía con mi propia felicidad. Ver de nuevo sus relucientes ojos, su ancha sonrisa…me hacían tan feliz. Y de repente, la puerta de cristal se abrió. Yo volteé a un lado, y divisé a Yunna, quién lo había hecho. Estaba sonriendo. Cuando se estuvo completamente abierta, casi pude sentir su aliento estrellarse contra mi cara. Di un paso adentro, y luego otro. Hasta quedar a milímetros de rozarnos. En ningún momento dejé de mirarlo.

-Lucy…

-Natsu- pronuncié su nombre, con la voz quebrada. Sollozos empezaban a tronar en mi pecho.

-Hey, ¿por qué lloras tonta? Se supone qué debes estar feliz, ¿no?

-Estoy feliz, Natsu…- le dije, dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan mis mejillas, y mis sollozos salieran.

-Perdóname, no puedo abrazarte; estas cosas me lo impiden…- dijo, quejándose de los brazaletes que tenían sus brazos crucificados. Yo no pude evitar reír. Como extrañaba a mi Natsu.

-Pero yo sí puedo abrazarte…- le susurré al oído, al abalanzarme a él, y rodear su espalda. Inhaló mi cabello, cerrando sus ojos. Yo acariciaba dulcemente su espalda.

-Extrañaba tu olor dulce…

Sonreí.

-Y yo el tuyo a humo- bromeé; y al despegarme de él para ver su rostro, me encontré con sus labios pegados a los míos, y sus ojos cerrados. Extrañaba tanto sus besos. Llorando, también cerré los míos, y saboreé su boca como nunca antes. Me sabía al cielo mismo. Abracé su nuca con ambos brazos, aferrándome a él. No quería soltarlo; no quería que nuestro contacto se deshiciera. Y él como siempre, llevando la iniciativa en los besos. Siempre me dejaba como una principiante. Me aparté por falta de aire; y entrelacé mis ojos con los de él.

-Te amo Natsu…- le dije, aún llorando. Podría decirle mil veces _'Te amo_', con tal de estar a su lado.

-Y yo a ti Lucy.

Y en ese momento, recordé donde estábamos y lo que debía hacer.

-Natsu, debo sacarte de aquí- le dije, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de destruir los brazaletes. Pero era imposible.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, princesa Heartphilia?- escuché esa tenebrosa voz a mis espaldas. Volteé lentamente mi rostro, y me encontré con los oscuros ojos de Kürsh.

-No…

Natsu lo miró con odio.

-Tú- lo llamó despectivamente Natsu, al reconocerlo.

-Vaya, qué bueno que despiertas Dragneel.

Yo cubrí con mi cuerpo a Natsu, tratando de protegerlo.

-Te estabas perdiendo de todo el espectáculo que estaban dando tus amigos.

Y señaló a Gray y a Juvia, quiénes estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Happy y Myra no se veían; supuse que se habían escondido.

-¡Gray, Juvia!- exclamó Natsu, horrorizado por ver a sus colegas caídos.

-¡Eran tan débiles!

-Bastardo…- se quejó Natsu, sin dejar ir el odio de su mirada. Kürsh solo sonrió con sorna.

-Y esta princesita que intentaba salvarte, awwn qué linda…

Y entonces, me tomó salvajemente por el cuello, y me levantó con un solo brazo. El aire estaba dejando de correr hacía mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Natsu.

Kürsh solo rió con burla.

-¡La voy a hacer pedazos!- gritó, creando una esfera de magia oscura en una de sus palmas. Natsu veía lleno de horror esa escena. Y lleno de desesperación, con una fuerza que quién sabe de donde, logró destruir la pequeña cápsula en donde se encontraba. Kürsh no vio con buenos ojos su acción. De entre la enorme nube de humo que había creado, salió tronando sus dedos, que ya empezaban a brillar por lo calientes que estaban.

-Sólo inténtalo, y verás como te arranco el alma.

Yo volteé a verle, con la vista nublada. Se veía completamente serio, como la vez en la cuál nos enfrentamos al bandido del secuestro del hijo del señor Bway.

-Ya lo veremos niño.

Y así, sin más, Kürsh me aventó a los brazos de Natsu. Él me sostuvo con delicadeza. Yo, asustada, me aferré a su cuello, mostrándole mi angustia a través de mi mirada.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-Pero Natsu…

-Te amo y eso es lo único que importa ¿no?

Escucharlo decir eso, de algún modo me tranquilizaba. Y sus ojos, decididos como siempre solían estar. Simplemente, no pude evitar confiar en él. Me dejó aparte, junto a Gray y a Juvia. Antes de que fuera a con Kürsh, yo lo besé profundamente. No quería que fueras. Quería que te quedaras a mi lado. Algo adentro me decía que pasaría algo malo. Tú, contra tu voluntad, detuviste nuestro beso con dulzura. Tomaste mi mejilla y me sonreíste como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

Escucharlo decir esas palabras de nuevo, le dieron a mi temor una dosis de esperanza. Sé que puedo dejártelo a ti.

-Natsu…-hablé, sin miedo- Quiero que sepas, que mi corazón estará Siempre para ti…mi corazón, mi alma y mis fuerzas. Siempre serán para ti.

Cuando terminé, me sonrió de la manera más hermosa posible. Besó mi frente, y se alejó. Lamenté mucho cuando su mano dejó de acariciar mi mejilla. Me sentí tan miserable cuando su calor se alejó de repente. Sentía como si lo estuviera dejando ir. Y no quería sentirme así.

Y su batalla contra Kürsh empezó. Ambos respondían a los ataques del otro con ferocidad. Natsu se veía en buena forma, parecía que el haber estado dormido por vario tiempo no le había afectado mucho; pero Kürsh luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Yo solo era capaz de observar. Era como lo había predicho. Yo siempre a un lado, y Natsu peleando. Pero, ahora sabía que mis fuerzas eran para él. Siempre serán para él. Myra y Happy aparecieron de una de las esquinas, y se acercaron a mí.

-¡Lucy, qué bueno que estás bien!- exclamó Myra, abrazándome.

-¿Y ustedes están bien?- les pregunté de inmediato, preocupada.

-¡Aye! Nosotros estamos OK- respondió Happy, sonriente.

Y los tres dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia los combatientes. Kürsh empezaba a verse en desventaja, ya que Natsu lanzaba cada vez ataques más poderosos. Myra y yo nos pusimos a curar a Gray y a Juvia. Pero mi inquietud no se iba. Esa angustia que no dejaban a mi corazón estar en paz. Desde que había vuelto a tener ese sueño, tenía este presentimiento.

De repente, de la nada, un estruendo se escuchó; y una enorme nube de humo se creó. Los tres volteamos. Kürsh incrustado en la pared, respirando con dificultad, y sangre en la comisura de su boca. Natsu con llamas en sus puños, y viéndolo hacía abajo, con ojos serios. Kürsh rió sarcásticamente.

-Eres muy fuerte Dragneel.

Y él no le dijo nada.

-Por eso te traje aquí. Porque quiero ese poder tuyo.

Y Natsu seguía inescrutable. Sus ojos eran que daban miedo.

-Eres solo un desgraciado perdedor…

Pero la sonrisa de Kürsh no se fue. Detrás de Natsu apareció Yunna, que claramente se veía que estaba siendo manejada en contra de su voluntad. Sujetó a Natsu por los brazos, y el ruso se puso en pie. Mi angustia creció.

-Natsu…-susurré, viéndole con preocupación.

Kürsh se acercó a él, y le habló.

-Yo gano Dragneel.

Y en ese momento, él lo atravesó sin piedad. Mis ojos se expandieron por el shock. Vi claramente como su sangre salía de él, mientras sus ojos perdían las órbitas. Y entonces, Natsu se envolvió en llamas, soltando un grito ensordecedor. Kürsh estaba absorbiendo su magia, su vida. Y solo se vio como al final solo quedaba el humo de sus llamas. Kürsh, con una maquiavélica sonrisa de victoria, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que yo no alcancé a escuchar.

-Igneel ya no volverá, no ahora que yo tengo todo el poder de los Dragon Slayers.

Se enderezó, y lo aventó cual muñeco de trapo. Viéndolo caer, inerte, se detuvo el tiempo. Veía a cámara lenta como caía, sin vida, su cuerpo. Sentí como si mi corazón se desquebrajara. Cayó al suelo, con su rostro volteado hacía mí. La sangre no dejaba de salir. Y miré sus ojos, que ya no tenían ningún rasgo de vida en ellos. Ya no estaban vivos, no como siempre suelen estar. Y me miró. Mis ojos temblaban de miedo, y las lágrimas se empezaban a crear dentro de ellos. Y entonces, la peor escena de mi vida nació. Su sonrisa en su rostro, sin vida, mientras su sangre creaba un charco alrededor de su cuerpo. Era mi sueño. Esto era mi sueño.

Yo no reaccionaba. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. El shock no me dejaba coordinar. Y de un impulso que me nació del pecho, corrí hacía ti. Mis piernas se levantaron como de reflejo, y comenzaron a correr en tu dirección. Sentía que nada en mi cuerpo encajaba. Y las lágrimas ya salían a gotas por mis ojos. Al llegar junto a ti, me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Hiciste un débil movimiento de tu cabeza, levantando un poco la vista. Yo, aterrada, tomé tus mejillas entre mis manos. Pero estabas tan débil, que ya ni podías hablar. Los sollozos nacieron en un segundo, y ni siquiera se detuvieron; salieron por mi pecho como truenos en una tormenta. Mis lágrimas corrían como cascadas por mis pómulos, manchándolos de rojo.

-Natsu…- susurré, con la voz quebrada y moqueando. Tú solo con tus últimas fuerzas, fuiste capaz de juntar una de tus manos con la mía que cubría tus mejillas, y susurraste _'Te amo' _con una muda voz. Y así, sin más, te fuiste. No quería creerlo. No quería aceptarlo. Negaba con la cabeza, tratando de espabilar. Pero me era imposible. Sollozos y más sollozos crecían y tronaban en mi pecho, desenfrenados. Y con voz histérica, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Yo también te amo Natsu!- le grité al cielo, para ver si me escuchabas. Con mi rostro lleno de dolor, lloraba sin consuelo. Al final, no pude salvarte. Al final, terminé fallando. Solo al final, me di cuenta, que ni aún amándote más que a mi vida, más que a nada…no era capaz de conseguir tu redención. Que solo con amar a alguien, no significaba que lo salvarías. Era doloroso, pero eso era la verdad. Quise patearme el trasero mil veces, quise agarrarme a cachetadas y darme de golpes como no te imaginas. Quise que la muerta fuera yo y no tú. Quise que tú fueras el fuerte ahora. Ahora, ¿para que quería la fuerza, sino era para ti?¿Para que quería un alma, un corazón, un aliento…si ya no te los podría dar a ti?¿De qué me servía la vida, si tú no estabas aquí para llenarla? Ya no sé para qué. Tú no estás aquí ya. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Ahora, tu mundo, lleno de calor y de luz gracias a tus llamas, se extinguió. Tus llamas ya no alumbrarían más. Tú, ya no brillarías más. En ese momento, pensé en Fairy Tail. ¿Qué sería de él si ya no estabas? Seguramente, se encontraría en tinieblas de ahora en adelante, ya que tú eras el único que lo alumbraba. Pero eso que más daba. Me incliné despacio, y besé tus labios inmóviles. Aún me sabían a ti. Y eso golpeó a mi corazón sin piedad, que ya estaba colgando de un pedacito dentro de mi pecho. Ya no existes tú. Ya no. No. No.

-Mis fuerzas siempre serán para ti Natsu, al igual que mi corazón y mi alma. Siempre para ti…- susurré, aún sabiendo que ya no me escuchabas. Y ahí me quedé, acostada en tu pecho, como la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Quería irme junto contigo.

Pero algo, me agarraba para que no me fuera. Alguien de repente, me sostuvo el hombro. Yo sentí la calidez de su mano. Volteé a ver quién era. Y era ella, mi madre.

-¿Madre?- exclamé quedamente, sin creerlo.

-Lucy-chan…- ella me dijo, sonriendo. Me levanté, y la miré.

-Madre…

Y sin aguantar más, me agarré a llorar en su regazo, como cuando era niña. Yo no paraba de sollozar alto, y ella acariciaba mi cabeza con toda la dulzura que era de ella.

-Madre, me siento tan triste.

-Ya no llores más, Lucy-chan.

-Pero, es que él se fue. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo, aún cuando lo amo con toda el alma.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas Lucy-chan? Si esta pelea aún no termina. Hablas como si ya no hubiera esperanzas, pequeña.

Esta vez, la sorprendida fui yo. Levanté la vista para verla, y ella solo me sonreía como solía hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas madre?

Sonrió, y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Toma.

Me entregó una llave sin signo, que era de platino. Yo la miré por todos lados. Era una llave que nunca había visto, y que tampoco conocía.

-¿Ésta llave cual puerta abre?- le pregunté, sin entender.

-Abre la puerta hacía la esperanza- me dijo, dulcemente. Yo, incrédula, no comprendía.

-Pero, como la llamo…

-Usa el nombre que tú desees, ya que esa llave es tuya. Tú la has creado con tu propia fuerza.

Atónita quedé. ¿Una llave mía, creada con mi propio fuerza? Era algo que jamás si quiera, en sueños, imaginé. Algo tan especial, tan poderoso, creado por una fuerza tan débil. La examiné por todos lados, sin creerlo; pero mi madre, puso su mano sobre la mía y con una sonrisa dulcísima me miró.

-Las cosas aún no están dichas Lucy. Yo sé que tú encontrarás la forma de usar esta llave correctamente, ya que solo se puede abrir si tu deseo es puro, sin codicia ni envidias. Algo que tú desees con todo el corazón…

Y fue en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de cual era mi deseo; pero no estaba muy segura si mi fuerza era tan grande como para hacer tal acto. Así que, temerosa, la miré.

-Pero, ¿si mi deseo es más grande que la fuerza de esta llave?- le pregunté, con desánimo en mi mirada. Pero ella al contrario, rió.

-No hay deseo grande, que venga con una fuerza pequeña.

Y esas palabras, esas simples palabras, le hicieron a mi corazón entender. Qué, no importaba cual sería tu deseo, cuánto tardes en tenerlo…siempre tendrás la fuerza suficiente para alcanzarlo. No hay fuerzas pequeñas para deseos grandes. Y salvarte a ti, era el único deseo que tenía ahora. Eso era lo único que pedía. Pero, no lo hacía por mi…lo hacía por ti. Tú mereces vivir más que nadie. Eres tan especial, que creo que el mundo perdería su balance si tú te vas. Así que, espera, espera por favor; aún no te vayas.

Me puse de pie, decidida. Solo te tenía a ti en la mente. Cerré mis ojos, y un aura blanca de magia se empezó a crear a mí alrededor. Alcé la llave al frente, y ésta empezó a brillar. Y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con una gran puerta. Era enorme. Justo delante, se encontraba una pequeña niña que se parecía mucho a mí. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de mi yo infante. Me acerqué despacio a ella, quién estaba de frente a mi, con sus ojos encima de los míos. Cuando estuve cerca de ella, habló.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Quiero que él viva.

-¿Con qué propósito?

Guardé silencio. No lo podía hacer por nada mejor.

-Porque lo amo.

Ella suspiró.

-Eso es egoísta de tu parte.

Sonreí.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que él me ame, solo pido que le regreses la vida, para yo poder amarlo. No me importa si él me corresponde ahora o no, solo quiero verle sus ojos abiertos, llenos de vida como siempre, su hermosa sonrisa que le daba luz a mi existencia. Eso, es lo único que deseo.

Y mi yo pequeño, se impresionó. Pero después, cambió su impresión por una sonrisa cálida.

-No has cambiado en nada a mí.

Fui yo la que sonrió esta vez.

-Eso es cierto.

Entonces, ella se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso hacia la puerta. Di los pasos que faltaban para alcanzarla, y entonces volteé a verla a ella.

-Solo debes colocar la llave en el cerrojo de esta puerta.

-Pero…¿mi deseo se cumplirá?

-Eso lo juzgará la puerta misma.

Después de que me dijo eso, miré la puerta fijamente. Y pegué mi frente a ella. En pensamientos, le dije…

"_Por favor, eso es lo único que deseo. Bríndame esa dicha. Te lo pido con el corazón"_

E introduje la llave en la cerradura. Así, se abrió y del otro lado solo se veía luz. La pequeña Lucy me detuvo antes de que partiera.

-Me siento feliz de que nuestro futuro sea así de grandioso.

Yo sonreí.

-Yo también. Él me ha dado este futuro.

-Nos ha dado.

Reí. Y ella se despidió meciendo su mano, en señal de despedida. Yo crucé esa puerta, y volví a cuando tenía a Natsu sobre mis piernas. Bajé los ojos, y lo vi. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero ya su herida estaba cerrada. Mi corazón se aceleró. Pero todavía no estaba segura si era cierto o no. Justo en ese entonces, algo ocurría en el subconsciente de Natsu, que estaba por regresar…

_**Natsu POV**_

_Este camino está bastante largo. Y todo está lleno de luz. Al final, se ve una puerta. Es blanca y grandota. Me acerco a ella. En el camino, me encuentro con una hermosa mujer rubia, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerco. Justo estando delante de ella, me mira._

_-¿Qué tanto me ve?- le pregunté, extrañado. Ella rió sonoramente._

_-Solo quería pedirte algo, antes de que regresaras._

_Yo me acerqué más. Ella me recordaba a alguien…_

_-Diga usted._

_Se acercó a mi, y me abrazó con dulzura. Yo me sonrojé. Esa sensación, de alguna forma, ya la había sentido. Yo no reaccioné. Ella susurró a mi oído._

_-Cuida bien de Lucy, que ella te ama con todo su corazón. _

_Al que ella nombrara a Lucy, se me hizo extraño. Se separó un poco de mi, para mirarme a los ojos._

_-Ella te ha dado todo._

_-Si, lo sé._

_Sonrió una vez más, parecía agradecida conmigo de alguna manera._

_-Bien, adelante, que ella te está esperando._

_-Ok._

_Y continué con mi camino. Pero, justo antes de cruzar aquélla puerta, me giré para preguntarle algo._

_-Oye dis-_

_Pero ya había desaparecido. Quería saber como se llamaba. Pero en fin…_

_**Lucy POV**_

Esperaba, y esperaba; pero no abría sus ojos. Gray y Juvia ya se habían recuperado, y ya estaban conscientes. Todos estaban alrededor mío, esperando a que tú despertaras.

-¿Segura que Natsu va a despertar?- me preguntó Happy, de alguna manera desanimado.

-No te preocupes, él lo hará- le aseguré, no muy segura de ello.

Quería creer que mi deseo se había cumplido, pero tú no despertabas. Eso solo significa que no. Lágrimas volvieron a nublar mi vista. No quería regresar a casa sin ti. No quería que te quedaras bajo metros de tierra. Quería estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo. Porque te amo, tanto, que ni yo misma puedo soportarlo. Es algo tan enorme, que mi corazón es muy chico para retenerlo. Pero lo siento, a fin de cuentas. Acaricié tu mejilla, derramando lágrimas. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Me lo repetía a cada momento. Creía que si lo gritaba todas las veces que fuera necesario, tú escucharías mi voz, allá donde estuvieses. Y volverías. Pero seguías en silencio. No. No. No. No quería que mi primer amor se convirtiera en un recuerdo. No podía permitirlo. Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…

De repente, mueves una de tus manos, y la deslizas hasta mi palma. Mi corazón da un salto. Entonces, levantas tu otra mano, y limpias las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. No podía creerlo. Pero quería hacerlo. Al ver tus ojos brillando de nuevo, llenos de vida, y tu sonrisa tan ancha que no te cabía en la cara, no pude contener mis sollozos, y los dejé salir sin remordimientos.

-¡Natsu, Natsu!- gritaban todos, y te abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas. Ves, todos te extrañábamos.

-Chicos…- susurraste, mientras te dejabas querer. Yo me aparté un poco, quería que ellos te dieran la bienvenida primero. Y entonces, cuando se hubo silencio, me miraste fijamente. Mi sonrojo no podía faltar. Te acercaste, lentamente, dando cada paso a su tiempo. Yo no podía esperar a que llegases ya. Estando parado frente a mi, me extendiste los brazos. Te miré, conmocionada.

-Ahora sí, puedo abrazarte- bromeaste, con ese estilo tan propio de ti. Riendo, y llorando al mismo tiempo, corría hacia ti, y me envolviste en tus brazos. Yo me colgué de tu cuello, cubriendo mi cara con uno de tus hombros. Estaba tan feliz. La puerta cumplió mi deseo. Estoy tan feliz. Me apartaste un momento, para mirarme a los ojos.

-Gracias Lucy. Tú me has devuelto la vida.

Derramé más lágrimas, feliz.

-Te amo tanto, tanto.

-Yo también te amo.

Y lentamente, nos acercamos uno al otro. Miré tus labios, tú los míos. Y como si hubiésemos esperado siglos, nos besamos. Pegaste tus labios firmes sobre los míos, moviéndolos lentamente. Yo lloraba, porque de nuevo te estaba besando.

Pero ese momento se interrumpió. Kürsh aún no estaba del todo vencido.

-¡Cómo diablos…pero tú estas muerto!

Serio, te colocaste delante de mi, protectoramente. Yo miré a Kürsh temerosa. No quería que te volviera a hacer daño.

-Estaba- rugiste, firme.

-¡Pues lo volverás a estar!

Y se acercó con una velocidad inverosímil a ti. Pero, sin poder percibirlo el ojo humano, te colocaste detrás de él. Y sin más, reíste. Calentaste rápidamente tu puño, y acabaste con Kürsh con un increíble y mucho más poderoso Puño del Dragón de Fuego. Su cuerpo inerte cayó. Y todos, alegres, suspiramos de alivio.

Te volviste a mi, y rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos. Yo subí mis palmas a tus hombros. Pegué mi frente a la tuya, y sonriendo susurré…

-Siempre seré para ti.

Reíste.

-No podías ser para nadie más. Eres mía…

Y me besaste fugazmente.

-Y yo soy tuyo.

Sonreí, avergonzada.

-¡Lucy, Natsu!- nos llamó Happy. Nosotros volteamos, y se veía a Gray, Juvia, Myra y Happy en la puerta de la Fortaleza.

-¡Regresemos a Fairy Tail!

-¡Claro!

Exclamamos, ambos con una sonrisa.

-.-

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces. Todo en el gremio se había calmado.

-Oye Lucy- me llamo Gray, animado. Yo volteé sonriendo.

-Dime Gray.

-Ey Natsu te tiene una sorpresa esta noche.

Sonrojada, me sorprendí. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa sería?

Y así pasó mi día, preguntándome que sería aquello que tenía Natsu para mi. Estaba en mi casa, preparando la cena, mientras él venía. Cuando la tuve lista, corrí escaleras arriba y me metí a la ducha. Él apenas venía en la calle.

-¿Qué traes Natsu, porqué estas tan nervioso?- le preguntó su acompañante azul. Él solo respondió con un sonrojo.

-P-Por nada- dijo, avergonzado.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi casa, yo ya estaba casi lista. Estaba maquillándome en la habitación, cuando escuché el sonido del timbre.

-¡Voy!- exclamé, decorando mis labios. Cuando terminé, le eché una sonrisa al espejo, y corrí apresurada a la sala. Llegué a la puerta inmediatamente, y le abrí.

-¡Natsu!- lo recibí con una sonrisa. Él, sonrojado, saludó.

-H-Hola Lucy.

-Ven, pasa.

Le tomé la mano, y lo introduje dentro. Lo lleve a la mesa y dejé que se sentara. Le serví de lo que había hecho y yo me senté a su lado. Toda la cena platicamos y reímos, como en los viejos tiempos. Él se notaba algo ansioso, y no supe adivinar porqué. ¿Será acaso por la sorpresa que dijo Gray?

Cuando terminamos, le propuse sentarnos a ver una película, y el aceptó. Preparé el sofá y el DVD.

Durante la primera mitad de la película, nos rodeó un silencio acogedor. Yo entrelacé mis dedos entre los de él, y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. La película era una de mis favoritas, y verla a su lado, era como un sueño en realidad. Pero él seguía algo ansioso. Miré su perfil, fijamente. Algo tenía.

-¿Natsu, pasa algo?- le pregunté, volteándole el rostro para que me mirara. Y así lo hizo, pero su rostro seguía sonrojado.

-P-Pues…

Divagó. Tomé sus manos, y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes más, ¿sí?

Y así sin más, lo besé. Fue algo fugaz y tierno. No era nada más para tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero entonces, él se acercó a mi, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Es que, hay algo…que quiero decirte…

-Dime- lo animé.

Él tragó saliva un momento. ¿Tan grave sería?

-Es que, bueno…

Yo esperé. Él cada momento se ponía más nervioso, y su rostro enrojecía más. Hasta que explotó.

-¡Ya, no puedo más! Lucy, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que vivamos tú y yo juntos como la pareja que somos, y…y…- su sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro entero. Impresionada, también me sonrojé.

-¿Y?- seguí, emocionada.

Él se acercó a mi cara, y me besó con verdadera pasión. Yo correspondía a su beso. Cuando nos separamos, él me miró con seriedad.

-Quiero convertirte en mi mujer, Lucy. Quiero tener hijos contigo- me declaró, completamente avergonzado se podía notar. Yo, pasmada, quedé en shock sin saber qué responder. ¿Acaso…acaso él me estaba pidiendo…que me convirtiera en su esposa?

-¿Natsu…?

-Te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre. Siempre quiero estar para ti.

-Entonces, eso significa que…¿quieres que sea tu esposa?

-No sólo eso, sino también en mi mujer, en la madre de mis hijos, en mi compañera de vida. En mi luz Lucy.

No pude con las lágrimas. Sí, tal vez no habría traído un anillo hermoso de diamantes costoso; pero eso no me importa. Con solo que me lo pida, con eso basta. Me acerqué a él, y lo besé apasionadamente.

-Claro que sí, Natsu- le dije, aún pegada a sus labios. Y él, feliz, me sostuvo de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Entonces…a partir de hoy…¿te quedarás aquí, conmigo?- le pregunté, refiriéndome a que si viviríamos juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Solo si tú así lo quieres.

-Si, si quiero.

Y con una sonrisa, recibí sus labios de nuevo. Nuestro beso se alargó, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda y yo su cuello. Entonces, me levantó en brazos.

-¿Crees qué…?

Lo silencié con mis labios.

-Estoy lista, Natsu.

Y él, sonrojado, asintió. Y así, me subió a la habitación, que de ahora en adelante sería de los dos. Cerró la puerta, y lo que sucedió después, formó parte de nuestras vidas. Aquello trajo sus frutos, claro. Trajo consigo a lo más hermoso que siempre deseé: Una familia. Natsu y yo formamos nuestra propia familia.Y aún seguimos siendo miembros de Fairy Tail. Y seguimos yendo a misiones. Tal vez no sé que venga mañana, pero si hay algo que puedo afirmar: Qué eres lo que le da razón a mi existencia, lo que ilumina mi vida y qué no importa que venga más adelante, aquí estaremos los dos juntos para sobrellevarlo. Al final de todo lo que nos pasó, logré darme cuenta que mi fuerza, mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo te pertenecen a ti, y que siempre, siempre…_siempre serán para ti_.

**~The End~**

**Bueno, aquí hemos terminado. La verdad, nunca me imaginé un final como este, para serles sincera; pero igualmente me gustó. ¿A ustedes no? Bueno pues espero me puedan regalar un comentario aunque sea pequeño, ya que por ellos yo sigo escribiendo. Gracias por leer esta historia, y los espero por la otra que subiré a partir de…no sé cuando xD. Jaane!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan**___


End file.
